Hyoudou Issei and the destiny with the Crimson Lady
by DJenero
Summary: Rias and Issei knew each other since they were kids. But the reason behind their fateful friendship lies much deeper than sheer coincidence. Non-perverted Issei. (Issei x Rias, Akeno & Koneko). Sequel coming up soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fate is twisted, yet interesting.**

(17 years ago…..)

In the gynecology office of the Kuoh hospital…

"I'm sorry Hyodou-san, but the abortion is necessary. Your wife's life will be at risk if the baby remains within her."

Refusing to accept this, Mr. Hyoudou slammed hard on the doctor's desk in rage.

"HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY!? THIS IS OUR FIRST BORN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU KNOW!"

"Darling, it's alright. If it's for our son, I'd happily go for his sake."

"No! You two mean the world to me! I'll not let fate have his way with either of you! Sigh… Let's go dear."

With a tug on her sleeve, both Hyoudou's stormed off the building, but not without a few tears to shed.

"We'll figure something out dear. Don't worry…."

"Sniff…we've been trying for so long now, and then we have to deal with…sniff…this!."

As they enter their home, there stood a man in robes with shoulder length crimson hair, sitting on the living room couch.

"AH… I've been waiting for you Hyoudou-san."

The Hyoudou couple stood there dumbfounded…. Until Mr Hyoudou reached for his cell phone.

"911…..Huh? No signal?"

"Forgive my rude intrusion. I'm here to help you with your problem."

"Wh-what problem?"

"I understand that you're having difficulty delivering your offspring. So I'm here to make you a deal."

"Forget it! How could we trust a total stranger?"

"Because this total stranger can do this."

With a flick of his wrist, the crimson-haired man made Mrs. Hyoudou's wilted sunflower stood up and planted itself in the garden outside."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Just call me Maou."

(Timeskip- Present day.)

At the rays of the morning sun, a young boy with messy brown hair got up on his feet as he heads to the bathroom for his daily routine.

RING RING!

"Issei! Rias is here!"

"Oh, tell here I'm coming okaa-san!"

With no time to spare, Issei changed to his school uniform and rushed downstairs and out to the door, but not before bidding farewell to his parents.

"Have a nice day in school!"

"I will! Bye!"

As the brunette reached the front gate, he came face to face with his childhood friend and senpai, Rias Gremory. The top idol of Kuoh Academy and president of the Occult research club.

"Morning Ise, do you need a lift?"

"You know the answer. I'll drive."

With Rias hanging on behind him, Issei pedaled with all his might pass the busy crowds and the occasional walking student.

"So, what's up in the ORC today Rias?"

"Oh nothing. The usual. We'll be taking a look into the secrets of Japanese yokai. You're welcomed to joined us if you want."

"I'd love to. But I've promised Saji to help him with his homework. Maybe some other time."

"Just out of curiosity Ise. Which club are you in now?"

"So far I'm clubless. I just have no interest in any of them."

"Oh? And Sona is ok with that?"

"Well…..Not exactly. I've been trying to apply for a position in the student council, but all my offers were rejected. Maybe kaichou hates me."

"Aww….cheer up Ise. If you like, there's always a spot ready for you in my club."

"I'll consider it Rias. Thanks. Ara? We're here."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for the ride Ise."

"What are friends for?"

As the two of them part ways, Rias turned back as she saw her kouhai left for class with the most optimistic smile he can put on.

'I guess the time will come soon.'

(Timeskip)

It was lunch break. We find our brunette looking for a table after he received his bowl of ramen from the cafeteria lady. The problem is, being a male friend of the school idol isn't easy when almost every male student basically envies you. As for the females, they either think of him as Rias's pet or her stalker. However, there are a few nice ones who willingly see Issei as a regular, nice boy who happens to know the school's idol. So for the past 2 years, the brunette would always have his meal under a tree just outside of the old school building, where he would sometimes be accompanied by 1 or 2 members of the ORC. As for his famous senpai, she'll always have her lunch in the clubroom where she could work and eat at the same time. But for now, Issei will have to make do with the school's prince and mascot as his partners in crime.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're doing fine Ise-kun. Our meeting will start in 10 minutes so Koneko-chan and I decided to come here."

"Ise-senpai, we now lack of club members. Would you like to join us? I'm sure buchou would approve."

"Thanks, but I'll have to think about it for now. Rias did offer me this morning but I told her exactly that."

Both club members felt disappointed but kept their hopes up nonetheless.

"So any plans after school?"

"Yes actually. I'll be at the library helping Saji with his assignments."

"I see… Oh look at the time; we'd better get going Koneko-chan."

"Hai. We'll talk again soon Ise-senpai."

"Alright, bye Kiba, Koneko-chan. Please send my regards to Rias."

With thumbs up, both club members left for the clubroom while Issei continued with his ramen.

Meanwhile, up from a window of the old school building, Rias was overlooking at the lone boy solemnly.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with this Sona. Just give me some time so I could tell him the truth."

On the couch, another girl with black, bob-cut hair and glasses replied graciously as she sipped her cup of tea.

"You know I can't hold him much longer Rias. It's against the rules for a student to not be part of any as the president of the student council; I will not allow it to last any further."

"I understand. It's just….I don't want him to get the shock of his life once everything is revealed."

"Don't worry about it. He's a big boy, I'm sure he can take it."

"Ara ara buchou, I don't see why we couldn't tell him. After all, he might have noticed some anomalies since birth."

"From what I heard from Oni-sama, Ise's parents never spoke anything about his past or our secrets. The only constant news is that the boy is aware of his enhanced night vision. Other than that, everything seems pretty normal for Ise."

"Or perhaps you could ask Sirzechs-sama for advice. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Hmm… It's worth a shot. Thanks for the tip Sona."

"Now if you'll excuse me, the council needs their leader."

After Sona left, the Red-head turned back to the tree outside, only to find out that the person in topic was absent.

'Sigh….. Just wait awhile longer Ise….'

(Timeskip)

After helping out Saji, Issei walked back home under the dimly lit street lights whilst enjoying the night scenery. Usually, most people would carry some sort of light like a flashlight or ever their smart phone to navigate through the darkness. For Issei however, the streets were as clear as day. So he didn't even bother to use the roadside lamps to find his way.

'Haaaahh…Another quiet evening. I just don't get why people are afraid of the dark.'

After about an hour and a half worth of walking, Issei opened the front door, only to find his parents resting on the family couch. But they were not alone.

"Issei, welcome home. Please, come and sit with us."

"There's somebody who wants to talk to you. A believe you know her quite well."

Right next to the Hyoudou couple sat Issei's beautiful yet gentle senpai in her casual attire, wearing bitter smile.

"Hey Rias, what are you doing here?"

"Ise….you might want to sit down for a while. There's something your parents and I need to confess to you."

'Confess? What's going on?'

As Rias took a deep breath, she stopped for a second to make sure she chose the right words as to not scare away her precious kouhai.

"You're a devil Ise…."

There was silence in the room. Nobody dared to say another word.

"S-sorry, I'm a what?"

"A devil…a creature of the night."

"No…there must be some mistake….I-I can't be a devil I mean…I'm Issei…. just Issei."

Issei slumped onto his spot with multiple thoughts flying around his head.

"My son, there's a reason why you can see in the dark unlike okaa-san and I. Devils have excellent night vision. Also, your immune system is much stronger that those of a regular human."

"Is that why everyone but me suffered from the bird flu on 2005? I was immune to it?! More than that, how does Rias know about this?"

It was then Rias stood up and revealed a pair of bat wings from her back.

PAAAA!

"Because I'm a devil too."

"Whaaaaaaaa….?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Truth to be told.**

"That's impossible! Devils are fictional. They only exist in fantasy books!"

Issei couldn't help but paced back and forth having heard this reveal from everyone.

"We thought the same until we met Rias's brother on the day the doctor told us we couldn't have you safely delivered. Your mother was in critical condition so is either you or okaa-san would survive."

"However, Oni-sama arrived just in time to ensure both of your survival. Thanks to him, your existence became a reality."

"So let me get this straight. At first only one of us would live and then you brother did some miracle crap which lead to both of us alive and well?"

Everyone in the room nodded. After a deep breath, Issei then calmed himself and proceed to his next question.

"And assume that there's a catch to why your oni-sama is willing to do so?"

This time however, not one single soul dared to face the brunette.

"Well?"

"My son, what ever you do, try to understand that we did it so everyone can be happy."

"In return for both of your survival, Oni-sama made you my servant."

"S-servant?"

"The thing is Ise, that we devils are able to reincarnate humans and other beings into devils through the evil piece system."

"After your mother gave birth to you, Rias's brother revived you and thus you became a devil."

Rias the tossed a red bishop piece to Issei. On closer inspection, the chess piece doesn't seem to be made of any material familiar to the average human. It was glossy and polished, yet not fragile or brittle.

"So these evil pieces are basically magic chess pieces."

"Correct. Each individual requires a specific type and number of pieces for reincarnation. Usually it's based on one's strength and overall abilities."

"So what did it take to revive me?"

"Apparently Oni-sama used all 8 pawns to revive you. We have reports that the red dragon emperor has been passed down to a young man from today's era. Once we've found out that it was you, Oni-sama rushed to your parents and did them the favor."

"I see now…..So all you devils want is some legendary beast to be by your side. So you can be all high and mighty."

"It's not like that Ise! Thanks to this, I've made a new friend."

"To be honest, your mother and I were hesitant as well. But when we heard that you'll live a long and wonderful life as a devil, we agreed to his terms."

Rias then sat beside the brunette and held his hands with emotional eyes. Her tears threaten to spill out in fear of herself being rejected.

"The dragon part was just a bonus. Either way, I would have accepted you as my servant and friend, even if you're just an ordinary human."

HUG

"Sigh….well, whatever happened can't be changed I guess."

"Look on the bright side Issei. At least now your love life is secured. And you have both tou-san and my approval."

Both teens then separate from each other with faces that could rival Rias's crimson hair.

"Geez kaa-san, it's too early to say that."

"Although….I wouldn't mind if Ise were to be my….."

"Aaaahhhh darling! Our Ise has a bright future!"

"Yes dear! Our grandchildren will be a new generation of devil Hyodous."

"Wa-wait hold on a second kaa-an, tou-san….."

(Timeskip)

Because it was late at night, Issei decided to walk Rias home to the old school building, where she lived with Akeno and the rest of the club members.

"You don't really have to do this Ise. We devils can see in the dark you know."

"But as your servant, it's my duty to keep you safe."

"Mou! I told you, we're still friends. The term servant doesn't mean anything."

"Hahaha. I'm kidding…..So Rias, is everyone in your club part of your peerage as well?"

"Yes. You see, the occult research club is just a façade for us to carry out our duties as a devil. Remember all those rumors of the townsfolk summoning devils to do their bidding?"

"They're all true?! And it was you guys?!"

"Mmhppmm. However, apart from us, there are other peerages as well in our school. Sona has a peerage as well."

"What?! She's a devil too?!"

"And so is the whole student council. Together they form the Sitri peerage."

"While we are the Gremory peerage."

"I almost forgot how fast you catch things up Ise. It's kinda cute of you ufufu."

"So all this time, I've been rejected by kaichou to join the student council was because I'm a part of your group?"

"That's right. Which reminds me…would you like to join us? We could use another member."

"Weelllllll…I guess I don't have a choice do I? Count me in buchou."

"Aww thank you Ise!"

Hug!

"Oh! And please stick to Rias. It'll be weird for me to have my childhood friend address me as you leader."

"But technically, you are my leader, aren't you?"

"Just call me Rias, Ise. That's an order."

"Hai Rias. Hahahah."

As they arrived at the front door, both teens were greeted by the vice president of the ORC.

"Ara buchou, you've return. Oh? And hello to you Ise-kun."

"Hi Akeno-san. Nice to see you."

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night Ise."

CHUP!

"Uueeeheeeheee….."

"Ara ara, for Ise-kun to have such an adorable reaction from a kiss to the cheek."

"Good night Rias, and you too Akeno-san."

As they wish each other, the brunette skipped home with the widest grin.

(Timeskip)

After finishing with his lessons, Issei head for the old school building as promised.

Knock knock!

"Oh Ise-senpai. Please, come in."

"Thanks Koneko-chan. Wow! for an old building, it's very well furnished."

"Hey Ise-kun, you came!"

"Yo Kiba. Your new member has arrived."

"Great to have you here. Have a seat. Buchou will see you shortly."

"Oh? Where is she?"

"She's in the shower."

"Hi Akeno-san. sorry for the intrusion."

"Ara ara, not to worry Ise-kun. New members are always welcomed. I assume you've learned about the supernatural."

"Yes I have."

"So what would you like to know about us devils?"

"Hmmmm….Rias explained to me regarding the evil piece system. So I'm just curious on what pieces are you guys."

"I'm a rook. Yuuto-senpai is a night. Akeno-san is a queen. Which makes buchou our king."

"Cool. I'm just a pawn."

"Aww….don't feel bad Ise-kun. Buchou told us you need all 8 pawns to be revived. That means your power level is only 2nd to Akeno-san."

"I'm that strong?"

"Well, buchou did mentioned that you posses the red dragon emperor inside you. It's no wonder."

Just then, the curtains to the shower room were pulled open revealing the president wrapped in a towel.

"Oopp! Sorry Rias!"

"Ara Ise, you can look if you want to."

"No no. you should change 1st."

(Few minutes later)

"I'm done Ise, you can turn around now."

"I don't think so. You're still in your undies."

"Ufufu. I forgot about the window. Just give me a sec."

(2 minutes later.)

"Ok Ise, what else would you like to know about our culture?"

"You could start with that devil jobs you've mentioned last night. What are they?"

"From time to time, we'll help our clients with whatever task assigned to us that is within our power."

"Sometimes it's homework, or housecleaning. For example, Koneko-chan help otakus with their cosplay shoots. Yuuto-kun cooks and cleans for this busy business woman. I on the other hand chat with big company bosses to relieve their stress from work."

"And once the task is completed, our clients would have to give compensation."

"Hmm….In souls?"

"Not anymore. Buchou only accepts anything of equal value to the task assigned. From cash to artifacts, even possessions."

"Aww…that take the fun out of it."

"So Ise, are you ready to make your debut?"

"Just tell me where to start."

"Excellent. Akeno will prepare a transport circle for you so just step in."

The brunette took a step into the center of the circle.

"Wish me luck guys. I'll be right back."

(Scene break….Issei POV)

As the lights died down, I was transported to what seems to be a room with plastic weapons. From knifes to pistols, even rifles. Oh ho? He must be an arms otaku.

"Erm…excuse me…"

As I turn to my back, there stood a girl with sky blue hair tied into twin pigtails. Her body frame was petite.

"Ah yes. Hyoudou Issei at your service. What can I do for you dear?"

The girl then pouted and gave me a stern glare. For a moment, my body couldn't move and my spine couldn't stop shivering. What is this feeling? Fear?

"For your information devil-kun, I'm a guy. Don't ask about the hair. It's a long story."

"My apologies eerm….what's your name again?"

"Oh right. Shiota Nagisa. Nice to meet you."

"Right. How can I help Nagisa-kun?"

The boy then sat at a corner and hugged his legs. He stared out of the window in sadness as it missing someone.

"Issei-kun, have you heard the news about a super being who threatens to blow up the Earth?"

"Well yeah. That's like last year. What about it?"

"The thing is, my class was assigned to assassinate this creature as he told the government that he'll be our homeroom teacher for a year. And that if we fail to kill him, the whole world will be in danger."

"Soo….you need help to kill him?"

"Sniff…No…the assassination was successful. However, he was proven to be innocent, and yet….Sniff….We still had to kill him in the end….sniff…."

How sad…..he must really missed this teacher of his. The only thing I could do now is pat him in the back for comfort.

"There, there Nagisa-kun. I'm sure he's happy up in heaven."

"Snifff…I really needed that Issei-kun…thanks."

"He must be an awesome teacher for you guys to miss him."

"Yeah..He's the best. So how much do I owe you?"

"No, this one is on the house."

"Are you sure? But what about your…."

"I'll deal with them….It's nice meeting you Nagisa-kun. Stay strong alright?"

"Hai! Until we meet again Issei-kun."

(Scene break)

Once I've returned, I gave Rias my review card for my debut. As she went through it, she somehow has an uneasy look on her face.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No no…despite not receiving any compensation, your reviews are surprisingly good. What happened there Ise?"

"I couldn't help it. He had to kill his sensei who he loved so much and was found innocent. How could I ask him for payment when that happened!? Sniff…."

Oh man, to think that I'm crying in front of everyone, how useless of me….but then I felt a soft sensation around my neck. Another hug from Rias. She seems to be shedding tears as well.

"I understand Ise. That was very kind of you. I'll overlook this for now. But next time, do try to ask for payment."

"I will Rias."

"Sniff…..To think that the poor kid has to end an innocent life…..Sniff."

"There there Akeno-san. I'm sure he lived a happy life with his students."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Everyday life with a devil girl.**

(Issei POV)

Let's see now. Since Rias has been living in the clubroom all these years since she arrived to the human world, my parents offered her a place to stay at our place. Just to make thing clear, I'm not against that idea. The real problem happens during bedtime.

"Ara Ise, why are you covering your eyes? You don't like what you see?"

"It's not that. But why are you naked?"

"I can't sleep unless I'm naked. It's somehow a personal habit of mine."

"Alright. Then why are you on my bed?"

"You don't want me on your bed?"

Oh crap. Don't cry now. Are devils always this seductive?

"No wait…..It's not like that. It's just I-er…..don't feel comfortable sleeping with my frind who's in her birthday suit."

"Ufufufu. Want you senpai to teach you? It's very simple."

"Erm…..I'll sleep on the couch then good night!"

"Wait up Ise!"

It's the only solution I could think of. Unfortunately it didn't last long as the couch received another body when the clock strikes 6 in the morning.

"Ufufu. You're not going to escape me that easily Ise."

"Groan…..One of these days my junk won't be in my control."

"That wouldn't be a bad feeling now will it?"

Massive nosebleed!

We've known each other for so long but it only takes a few inappropriate words to raise the awkwardness. Seriously, what does this woman see in me?

"You know this isn't healthy for our friendship right?"

"Aww….I heard that the best romances stem from friendships. Don't you agree?"

"Eh? There's such a thing? Have you been watching too many romance dramas Rias? Love is much more complicated than this you know."

"But that doesn't mean you can't make it simpler."

"Oh look at the time; I guess we have leave for school."

I've somehow managed to break free from her embrace and head up to my room. After my usual morning routine, we both pedaled to class as always. So this has been happening for about I'd say…..2 weeks? And my parents are helping at all.

"To think that Rias would make such a loving daughter in law….Our son's future is a bright one dear!"

"I couldn't agree more. Asking her to move in was ingenious darling."

"Oi oi! Doesn't it bother you to see her naked with me?!"

"I don't see any problem with that. Right dear?"

"Yes. It's common social behavior."

"YOU GUYS WANT IT TO HAPPENED!"

Sigh…. I guess when they say Gremory's treat their servants with love and kindness, they weren't kidding. Well, it's not that I want to reject her feelings. It's just, I don't see why would a mere pawn like me would deserve a high class devil like her? Perhaps relationships between master and servant should be off the table. It's for the best.

"Hey Ise-kun, you ok buddy?"

"Oh nothing Kiba. Just thinking about some stuff."

"Buchou seems to be more cheerful ever since she moved in with you. Did you do anything special with her?"

"ABSOULUTELY NOT!"

"Calm down, I'm just joking. BTW I heard that there's a new student in you class. "

"Interestingly, he's my client."

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Yep."

"Well good for you Ise-kun. I'm sure your contracts will be easier to complete."

"Yea. He's a nice guy. But don't let his appearance fool you, he's a master assassin."

"Oh right, I heard he's the one who dealt the killing blow to that creature."

"Kiba! That is his teacher we're talking about. Don't you ever, mention that to him."

"Understood."

"Oh good, everyone's here. May I have your attention please?"

The rest of us turned to our president with ears wide open.

"Thank you. We've received word from Maou-sama to deal with a stray devil. Ise, have you been able to activate your sacred gear?"

"Sorry, no. But I do have some weird dreams about a red dragon talking to me."

"That's a start. Perhaps you need to train more in order for the red dragon emperor to be awaken. I can help you with that."

"So I wouldn't be much help in your hunt then."

"It's alright Ise. You can sit this one out for awhile, leave it to us."

"Or maybe I can tag along. At least I could get a glimpse on the team's fighting style."

"Hmmm….Ok then, feel free to join us."

(Scene break)

We've arrived in an old ware house during sunset. Apparently stray devils are most active during the night. Obviously.

"I assume you got a rough idea on what each piece can do?"

"Yea, pretty much. Don't mind me, I'll just sit and watch."

"Ok. Koneko, if you may."

"Hai buchou."

As a rook, Koneko-chan is the muscle of the group. With a single punch, the front doors were shattered into smithereens.

"Guguguguoaaarrr!"

"It's near."

"Holy crap! You're one ugly mother…."

"Language Ise!"

"Sorry."

The stray reveled itself from the shadows. Remember Envy's lizard form in Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood? Yea, that's how it looks like.

"Yuuto!"

"Roger!"

As Rias's knight, Kiba is the road runner. Also, his main form of weapon is his sword. He did mention before that his sacred gear allows him to create different kinds of bladed weapons. Quite fitting if you ask me.

"That's it Kiba! Chop of its head!"

"Ara ara, save some for us Yuuto-kun."

And then there's Akeno-san, the queen and heavy hitter of the group. Basically, she has all the traits of the other pieces but since her specialty is magic, she tends to use that during combat. Also….

BZZZ crash!

"Ufufu! Just keep the screams coming….(Lick) mmmm yes….right there!"

"GUuooooo!"

Never mind, just kill it already. I think it has suffered enough. Lastly, our King Rias. Being a Germory, her family possess the power of destruction. Thus, she's able to disintegrate anything with a blast from her destructive wave.

"Any last words?"

"Guoooo…."

"It's settled then. Checkmate."

DOOON!

Yep, like I thought. Nothing remained.

CRACK! 

"Huh? What was that?"

CRUMBLE!

"Rias look out!"

"Kyaaaa!"

"OOOORAAAAAA!"

My body moved on it's on for some reason. The ceiling came crashing down to Rias as the warehouse started to give way. Thankfully and somehow, I was able to destroy the rubble before we're flattened. Then it got to me. My arm seems to be wearing a red gauntlet with a green gem on it.

"Ise….That's it!"

"Wh-what the hell is this thing? Ngghh! I can't get it off."

"That's your sacred gear. The boosted gear. You did it!"

"But how did it happen?"

"I don't know, I just saw Rias in danger and went to rescue her. I guess my feelings kicked in and managed to summon it."

[You're damn right that's what happened.]

Eh? Who said that?

[Down here brat!]

"Whaaaat? It can talk?"

[Perhaps a thank you would be more appropriate. I'm the red dragon emperor, Ddraig. It's about time you've awaken me partner.]

"So you're the one talking to me in my dreams?"

[Quite right.]

HUG!

"Ooff! Rias?"

"I'm so proud of you Ise! And thank you for saving me."

"Ara ara. How romantic."

"Congratulations senpai."

"Excellent job Ise-kun. Now we can be sacred gear buddies."

"Ahaha…I guess we can."

[Hey partner…..you testosterone levels are rising. Perhaps you are….]

"Just a moment there Ddraig."

[Hahahaha.. my life would be an interesting one. He's a keeper Rias Gremory, don't loose him.]

"Never in my life."

Aaanndd the awkward one-sided hug continues for the next 10 minutes.

(Scene break)

I'm currently in Nagisa-kun's place as he asked me for company again.

"So the others are else where I assume?"

"Yes. After middle school, I've decided to further my studies and get a degree so I could be a teacher like him."

"That's cool. So how are you adapting to Kuoh academy?"

"Everyone seems nice. But the perverted duo are rather unsettling. Also, I heard you're friends with Rias-senpai. That must be cool."

"We're just childhood friends, that's all. I guess her good looks helped her become the school idol."

"That's true."

"Hey Nagisa-kun, I'm currently lack of any combat skills and on the more useless side of the group. Would you be so kind to…."

"Yes?"

"Teach me some of you assassination techniques?"

"Oh er…I guess I could. But only if you promise me to use them to protect those you care for."

"You have my word."

(Scene Break)

Back at home, I grabbed my toiletries getting ready for a bath, only to be unexpectedly welcome by a certain unclothed red head.

"Hello Ise, want to join me in the tub?"

"You could have locked the door! I'll wait for you then."

As I was leaving, Rias held on to my shirt and is not willing to let go. Aww crap…

"I can wash your back you know. Besides, it's lonely without you here."

No! She's my friend. I can't give in to my manhood.

"Fine then. I'll leave the door open. But could you at least let me wait outside?"

"Mou! Party pooper."

With a pout, Rias release me and continued her bath. It wasn't for another 10 minutes that she decided to end her bath time.

"All yours."

"Thanks….erm….Could I have some privacy please?"

"Why? You left the door open, why can't I?"

What kind of an excuse is that?!

"I don't want to show my manhood to you."

"Oh ? You're afraid it's too small?"

"HEY! IT'S REGULAR SIZE! Plus, I can't shower with a woman looking at me."

"Hai hai. I'll leave it to you."

SHUT!

Geez….i can't live in peace with this lady.

[She's a feisty one isn't she partner?]

"Really Ddraig?"

[I can see she enjoys teasing you to hell.]

"No need to state the obvious. Hey, do you think I should… I don't know…return her feelings?"

[It took you this long to consider that? It's about time too; the woman is dying to be loved.]

"I guess you're right. But it'll take time before I could get used to her…ahem…assets."

[You're a guy aren't you? It's normal for guys to be attracted to breasts and other stuff. What separates a pervert from the average man is his desire. If you don't crave it, you're not one of them.]

"That helps a lot. Thx bud."

[Anytime partner. As she mentioned before, some relationships began from two close friends.]

"I guess you're right. I'll see to her shortly."

"Ufufu! It's about time you've realized that Ise."

Eh? Has she been?

"You heard it all?"

"Every single one."

"Sigh….So….is it alright for you? To have me as your plus 1?"

"Of course my Ise. And I'm sorry for teasing you. It's my first time being in a relationship so I was a little confused…. But if you're uncomfortable with all things ecchi? It's fine by me. And for the record, even if you do return my advances, I've never thought of you as a pervert."

"T-that's good to here."

"Anyways, I'll be taking the couch from tonight onwards. Good night."

"Rias wait."

"What?"

"Y-you can sleep with me. My bed could use another person on it."

"Really? You don't mind at all?"

"Sure. But please understand if I want to take this nice and slow. No coitus for now."

"Uuuuu! I'm not that aggressive Ise!"

"But it's alright if you want to cuddle."

"You know I do my dear servant."

As the nights pass by, we've finally come to a mutual understanding. To be honest, I became rather fond of Rias's body. No! Bad Issei! Naughty Issei!

[Just let it go partner. Remember, normal male behavior.]

Yea. I guess my life just keeps getting livelier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The alliance.**

(Issei POV)

It has been about a month since Rias has moved in with us. Thankfully, we've agreed to take this newfound relationship nice and slow. Everything was as usual with our devil contracts and everyday studies until we've received word on some unusual activity within town.

"Buchou, you have an urgent message from Azazel."

"Oh great. What does he want? Put him through Akeno."

As the communication circle activates, a young man with blonde and brown spiky hair and a goatee appeared on screen with a seemingly gentleman look.

"Afternoon Rias Gremory. I must say you brother was right. Your melons are as glorious as they say."

So much for gentlemanly….

"Ugh! Enough nonsense. What does the Governor of the fallen angels want with me?"

Holy crap! So he's the big boss? I honestly expect him to be at least decent, not pervy.

"Hmph! Could have been a little nicer. Anyhow, I have reports on some of my subordinates messing about at your area. Would you be so kind to check them out?"

"Can't you do that yourself? I have better things to do you know?"

"I would've. But Sirzechs thinks that it's better if a none fallen angel were to investigate so that suspicion wouldn't be raised. And if you face any trouble, you know where to call me."

"Fine. But only because Oni-sama ask me to. And this better not be a trap."

"No no. I wouldn't want to be the one to disrupt our truce. That's your department."

"Hey! Don't you dare speak ill of us devils!"

"I'm joking….geez…kids these days."

As the conversation ends, Rias then gave us a bitter smile as she gave her announcement.

"I'm sorry guys, but it seems we have a job to do."

"No worries buchou. Our schedule isn't that packed. Isn't it Ise-kun?"

"Ah, no.. not really. By the way Rias, what's that truce he mentioned about?"

"Sigh…during the old ages, all three factions consisting of us devils, angels and fallen angels were at war for hundreds of years. At the same time, there was a battle between the 2 heavenly dragons namely the red dragon emperor and the white dragon emperor which also created chaos for the world."

"Well Ddraig? Anything to say for yourself?"

[Sssshhh! She's getting to the best part.]

I smacked my arm at the wall near by after the damn lizard made his comment.

[Ow!]

"Back to the story. Since the fight between both dragons also endangered the survival of all 3 factions, they formed a truce and alliance to defeat the 2 dragons and end their battle. Unfortunately, many lives were lost but the dragons were successfully hunted down and sealed within 2 loginus class sacred gears. The boosted gear which possess, and the divine dividing of the white dragon emperor."

"So in short, you guys finally made peace because of Ddraig and his buddy?"

"In a way, yes. Thanks to that, all 3 factions can finally live in harmony. However, Oni-sama did mentioned of a terrorist group who are against the alliance."

"Then it's up to us to defend the alliance. What are we waiting for?"

"Hold on Ise. We need to plan our move 1st."

"Still Ise-kun, it was rather manly of you to show you passionate side/ Ufufu…"

"Akeno, step away from the boy. He's mine."

"Aww…don't be so stingy Rias. Ise-kun deserves praise from his senpai as well."

"Erm Akeno-san, I don't think…..ooff! MMph!"

"Ufufu! Not need to say more. You're senpai Akeno is here."

I-I can't breath….oh crap…..My consciousness…..fading…..

"Ise-kun! Hang on!"

"Let go of him Akeno! You're choking him!"

(Scene break)

Where am I? I remember being suffocated by Akeno-san's fun bags and fainted. But how did I end up in my bed?

"Ise! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry Ise-kun."

"I forgive you Akeno-san. just please watch your grip next time. Nobody want death by breasts."

"Oh stop it you."

"Nice room you got here Ise-senpai."

"Yeah…No wonder buchou wants to move in."

DING DONG!

"I'm coming! Excuse me guys."

The whole group went downstairs as I opened the door, only to be hugged by some girl with twin, chestnut-colored pony tails. Sigh….the amount of hugging I get….

"Yohoo! Good to see you Ise-kun. How have you been?"

"Oh Irina. It's been a while. What brings you here? I haven't seen you since you moved to Europe."

"I've just moved back to Japan. Oh Rias-san, you're here too."

"Hello Irina, great to have you back."

"Ahem!"

After greetings were exchanged, there were 2 other girls who stood behind Irina. One with short, blue hair with a stoic expression, another whose hair resembles a golden water fall along with a sweet yet innocent look on her face.

"Oh sorry, these are my companions Asia and Xenovia."

"Please to meet you. Let's get along."

"Rias Gremory, we'd like to talk business with you if our time is appropriate."

"Yes, please come in."

In the hall, Rias began her discussion with our visitors.

"We'll just go straight to the point. We understand that there's unusual fallen angel activity in your territory and thus, the angel faction sent us to provide assistance in you investigation."

"Is that so? That's kind of Michael to do so."

"Hai! It'll be troublesome if another war were to start between us."

"I'm glad that we're all on the same page."

Michael? As in THE Saint Michael? That aside, I'm relieved that all the leaders were serious in keeping the truce intact.

"Also, Michael-sama would like you to accept us as part of your peerage."

I'm sorry…what?!

"And just to be sure, why is that?"

"He noticed that the Gremory peerage has potential to be an excellent anti-terrorist force in case there're assaults from the Khaos brigade. Therefore, please accept myself and Asia as your humble servants. We may be inexperienced in the culture of devils, but our skills may prove useful to you."

Eh? How unexpected. As for our king, I could tell that she seems to even consider this offer.

"You do know that as devils, you'll be vulnerable to any form of prayers or holy objects. Are you willing to give that up?"

"It's ok Rias-san, Michael-sama has allowed Xenovia-san and I to keep our faith in him even as a devil. If it's for the good of our world, we'd willingly endure any pain that comes with it."

UUUuuuu! How kind and selfless of her…Asia…..to say that she's a saint among saints is and understatement.

"As do I."

"Very well. You 2 are welcomed to be my knight and bishop. How about you Irina?"

"I'm sorry, but Michael-sama has already resurrected me as his ace. However, I'm still to lend a hand in case anything happens."

"And I appreciate your help. Xenovia, Asia, please step forward."

As the two girls stood on a magic circle each, Rias took out her remaining knight and bishop piece which were then inserted into both girls. Soon after, both girls extended their wings as a sign of being part of our peerage.

"So, any intel from the angels faction Xenovia?"

"There has been sightings of the stray exorcist Freed Slazen in town. However, we can't confirm his affiliation with the fallen angels as he usually appears alone."

"Right. That's where we start. Koneko, you and Yuuto scout the area for Freed. Be careful, he has a few screws loose."

"Understood buchou."

"Xenovia, you and Irina investigate the local church where the fallen angels are said to hold up."

"Roger that, Let's go Irina."

"Akeno, you search the warehouse at the east. Try to avoid engaging them enemy and signal us when there's trouble. Do not take them on by yourself."

"Hai buchou."

"Ise. You stay with me. I have some tests for you to complete. You too Asia."

"WHAAATT? Don't leave outta this Rias! I can help too!"

"Being the least experienced one, I just want to see your combat prowess. So tell you what, if you can make me surrender, I'll let you help us. If not, it's training for you."

"Ano…what about me buchou-san?"

"That same goes to you Asia. I sense that you have great magic potential. 2nd only to my queen Akeno."

"I have the sacred gear Twilight healing. I can heal anyone and replenish their stamina."

"Interesting. I suppose I can teach you some other spells that might be essential to you Asia. What do you think?"

"I'd be more than honored to learn from you buchou-san."

"Mmphmm. Right then Ise, no need to hold back. Come at me with all you got!"

"Ok, you asked for it. Ready Ddraig?"

[Don't blame me if you break her partner.]

With my Boosted gear summoned, my mock battle with Rias began in a split second…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The battles we fought.**

(Issei POV)

"Don't underestimate a Gremory princess Ise. You might get yourself hurt."

"In that case, PROMOTION. KNIGHT!"

With my newfound agility, I raced towards her and drove my gauntlet right at her front. She however managed to expect it and blocked my strike with both arms in a cross guard.

"Aah…Caught me by surprise there my dear. Prepare yourself."

The two of us then exchange punches and kicks in what seems to be an endless stream of blows.

"Not bad for a newbie."

"Well, I have been training you see. Plus, it so happens that my client….."

This time, I zoom right in front of her and delivered a thunderous clap.

"….is a master assassin."

Stunned by the shockwave, Rias fell to the ground while desperately trying to regain her footing.

'What was that? I-I can't feel my legs after that….'

"GASP!"

Dealing the final blow, I landed my fist at her but managed to leave about a few centimeters away from her face. Ending our fight.

"Well done Ise. I'm impressed that you've defeated me. Did I just lose consciousness from a clap?"

"Oh that was my thunder clap. My client told me that's what he used to stun his opponents."

"Interesting. So you have been training after all. With an assassin no less."

"That's was amazing Ise-san. But I think buchou-san was quite skilled as well."

"Thanks Asia. So what do you say Rias? Am I in?"

"Well, a promise is a promise. You'll assist Akeno at the warehouse. Just try to stay out of trouble, I can't imagine a world without you in my life."

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

With that, I make my way to Akeno-san's location.

(Scene break)

Hmm….all seems alright so far….at least from the outside.

"Sniff…sniffff…Grrr…"

That sounds like….Huh? MMhhppmmm! What's this? So soft….and familiar…as I looked up, I was in the embrace of Akeno-san!

"Ufufu! You should be more careful in enemy territory Ise-kun."

"Glad I found you Akeno-san. Wait, what are we hiding from?"

"Those."

From the corner of the crates we're hiding, there stood a colossal sized canine with 3 heads. Cerberus?

"They must be guard dogs. But what are they protecting?"

"Earlier I found out that they were gathering fragments of the holy sword Excalibur to reconstruct it. Duck!"

"What? Where? Ooof!"

With another tug of my shoulder, we both went back into hiding as one of the dogs approached our spot.

Sniff….sniff….

This is bad. If only we have a distraction…..I've got it!

"Akeno-san, could you stand back for a bit? This will get smoky."

"Eh? What do you plan to…"

With my boosted gear summoned, I snapped my fingers and ignited the wooden crates in front us which created this smokescreen that I was hoping for.

"Cough! Cough! Akeno-san, mind blowing this to them puppies?"

"Ah… leave it to me."

Thanks to her wind spell, the smoke masked our scent and managed to drive away the oncoming Cerberus.

"We better get going Ise-kun. Now that we've got some info."

"Yosh! Let's regroup with Rias."

"Right."

(Scene break)

It appears we're the last to arrive since the rest of them have returned.

"Found anything Akeno?"

"Yes buchou. Apparently the said group was collecting all the lost fragments of the Holy sword Excalibur."

"However, we're still unsure who's behind all this and why."

"It's alright Ise, Xenovia and Irina discovered that a fallen angel commander known as Kokabiel was leading the operation. Apparently he has enlisted the stray exorcist Freed Slazen and a few other fallen angels under his wing. Pun not intended."

"Yet hilarious nonetheless."

"We've also found out that the ritual to reconstruct Excalibur happens to be in the school field tonight. What should we do?"

"Rias."

"What is it Ise?"

"I know it's not my place to say this, but we could use kaichou's help this time."

"I refuse. This is our battle; I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of…."

"JUST HEAR ME OUT BIG RED!"

"…."

Perhaps I overdid it. But I continued speaking.

"There's going to be a great battle ahead of us, possibly our biggest one yet. Someone needs to protect our school in case we fail to defeat Kokabiel. Better yet, we should ask Azazel to send in reinforcements to prevent further casualties."

"Sigh….I guess my pride got in the way. Ok, I'll contact them. But please Ise, next time try to show some restraint. You scared me for a moment."

"I'm sorry."

"Akeno, report to Azazel about our findings. As for now, we need a battle plan."

"Hai buchou."

"Gather around my servants and allies. Lend me your strength and spirit. We'll deal with this new threat for the safety of our town."

YOSH!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Lizard must defeat Crow.**

(Rias POV)

As we arrived at the school field, we were greeted by Kokabiel along with the stray exorcist Freed. Right behind them was a whole platoon of defected exorcists and some elderly priest crouching by a magic circle. Gasp! The Excalibur fragments! They found them all.

"Kokabiel-sama! It's done. Now we can deal the killing blow to all of the 3 leaders!"

"Not now Valper. We have guests… Freed! Test out our new toy with those insects."

"Gyahahahahah! With pleasure milord!"

"Be careful everyone! Stay clear of that sword! One graze is enough to kill you!"

"Hai buchou!"

"Bye bye Gremory bitch!"

KHNG!

"Grr! Out of my way bluenette!"

Just in time Xenovia! Good thing she's one of us now.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my president! That's my duty as Rias buchou's knight!"

"HOW AR YOU DEFENDING YOURSELF AGAINST EXCALIBUR!? No wait…..your sword…"

KHNG!

"This is the legendary blade Durandal. A sword so powerful that I have to keep it in another dimension. What's more…."

KHNG! CLANK!

"….It happens to be on par with the original Excalibur. Rias buchou! I'll deal with him!"

"Thanks! Let's go my servants!"

"Not so fast."

With a flick of his wrist, Kokabiel opened a portal out of the field. What came out of it was….2, no 4!

"Cereberus!"

"We'll handle them. Rias! Give me your permission!"

After I gave my approval, Ise glowed red and went charging towards the dogs with god-like speed.

"Promotion, QUEEN!"

JAB! JAB! JAB!

With every strike he delivered, the cereberus came crashing down one by one as if being stunned.

"That will keep you down for a while."

"Ise, what was that you just do?"

"I've paralyzed them by aiming for their pressure points. Nothing to it."

"Let me guess. Nagisa taught you that?"

With a nod, I sigh as my pawn seems to have an interest in assassination.

Grrr…..

"Perhaps I should have killed them instead."

GROWL!

"You fools! Normal acupuncture won't work on the guard dogs of hell! Now finish them!"

"That's it. Hey Irina!"

"What is it Ise-kun?"

"Throw me a light spear!"

WHAT!? Don't be reckless Ise!

"Are you crazy!? You could get killed by that!"

"Trust me Rias. Just do it! I have an idea!"

From a distance, I could see that even Irina was hesitant. Soon enough, the angel created a spear of blinding light and tossed it towards Ise. And to my surprise, Ise caught it with his boosted gear and seems to be absorbing it to his gauntlet.

"Is that enough Ddraig?"

[Yep! Just enough for this battle. Let's test it out shall we?]

Ise then faced one of the dogs and extended his gauntleted arm towards it.

"Burn in hell."

SNAP!

With in seconds, the cereberus was engulfed in flames and was howling in agony. What's left of it were ashes and a charred skeleton.

"Well well. It worked."

"Ise-senpai! We could use some help here!"

"Stand back everyone!"

SNAP! SNAP!

Just like before, another 2 dogs were burned to death, leaving the last one to be hunted down by Irina with her light sword.

"Aww….I was hoping for the show to last longer. Anyhow, who wants to go 1st?"

"Fallen angel Kokabiel! You have betrayed you superior and threaten to start another great war. For that! Your sentence is death!"

"Oh shut up Gremory princess! Can't you see that the world has been too stale and boring for far too long? Just the thought of it makes me want to puke."

"You warmonger!"

"Why thank you dear. However, you seem to be a thorn in my plan for conquest and thus, you shall die."

ZOOM! SMACK!

IYAA!

"Buchou!"

(3rd POV)

After being slapped by Kokabiel, Rias was sent flying towards the far end of the field. Thankfully, she didn't suffer from any major injuries except her torn clothes and broken dignity.

"Buchou, leave this to us. You get some rest. Koneko-chan, bring her to Kaichou at the school."

"Hai, Yuuto-senpai."

As the battle wages on, Xenovia and Irina were busy with the stray exorcist while Kiba and Akeno were in charge of the main boss.

"Worthless! You can't even lay a scratch on me."

"SHUT UP!"

Bzzz!

"Thunder….So you must be Barakeil's daughter."

"Don't you dare mention that name. I HAVE NO CONECTION WITH THAT BASTARD!"

"Ise-kun! Snap out of it!"

At the bottom, the lone pawn stood still as he trembled. Not in fear, but rage.

"Ise-kun?"

"Everybody….. get out of here…."

[Kokabiel….you've done it now.]

"WWRRAAAAAGGGGRRHRHHHH!"

[Weslh dragon! OVERBOOSTER!]

"WHAT!? Balance breaker?"

After the pillar of light died down, Issei was encased in a red suit of armor shaped like a dragon.

"For you to slap Rias like that. I'll never forgive you! FALLEN ANGEL KOKABIEL!"

ZOOOM!

JAB!

"UUWAA! So this is balance breaker. OOFF!"

SLAM!

"OOFF! Sorry brat, but even with your newfound power, you are still no match for GUH!"

"Save your damn monologue for later, in the afterlife."

Before he could finish, Issei buried his claws on his gauntlet arm into the fallen angel's chest. It was at this moment that Kokabiel knew…he's toasted.

SNAP!

"Burn in hell."

With a spark, blue flames began to burst from Kokabiel's eye's mouth and ears as his internal organs were ignited and fueled the fire blazing within his body.

"No way! How could a mere…..pawn….defeat a cadre…"

"Your mistake was that you taunted your opponent. You should have kept your mouth shut. BUWWAACK!"

"Ise-kun!"

[This is bad. Somebody catch him quick!]

"Tch! What's happening…cough! To me… Ddraig?"

[Your strong emotions have unlocked your balance breaker. However, your body is still too weak to hold this sudden surge of power. I have deactivated your armor for your friends to safely catch you.]

"Huh? What do you…cough!"

"It's alright Ise-kun. I got you."

"Just in time Akeno-san. Huh? Is that your…"

"Yes…I have a fallen angel wing and a devil's one as well…hideous aren't they?"

"No…they look beautiful. It really suits you."

Akeno couldn't help but blush at his reply. As they've reached the ground, everyone head for the school to meet up with Rias and the student council.

(Rias POV)

Ngghhh…. Huh? Ow my head….As I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by my friends and servants with worried faces, along with Ise grabbing hold of my hand.

"Thank goodness you're alright."

HUG

"Oh Ise, a mere slap won't kill me. Did we win?"

"Yes. we've managed to defeat Kokabiel thanks to Ise-kun."

"Unfortunately, Freed and the stray exorcist managed to escape after losing their ringmaster. I've contacted Michael-sama regarding the matter. Leave it to us angels to search for them. You've done lots."

"That's good to hear. Akeno, have you informed Azazel about this? Akeno?"

"We can do that later Rias, Akeno-san seems to be having a hard time right now. Cough!"

"Ise! are you alright?"

"I-'m fine Ri-as….Just…"

THUD! MUNYUUU…..

"ISE!"

I didn't know what happened, but my precious Ise collapsed onto me unconscious. Thank goodness my breasts were there to cushion his fall. No, we need a doctor!

(Scene break, Issei POV)

(In Issei's subconscious)

Groan….I feel like I'm gonna puke… Cough! Huh? Why am I in an office?

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was me holding Rias's hand."

As the door opens, what stepped in was a red, human-sized dragon with green eyes. What I don't understand is why he is in a tux?

"Who are you? Where are the others? Answer me!"

As I prepared my boosted gear, the dragon then nonchalantly took his seat and arranged his papers on the office desk.

"I'm warning you. Tell me where am I!?"

[….]

"You asked for it."

Snap!

I expected my flames to roast him. However, all the dragon did was putting out the flames on his table.

[How rude of you partner! You don't simply set someone's room on fire.]

SWEAT…

He's worried about that? Hold on, that voice…

"Ddraig? Is that you?"

[No. It's your angry neighborhood red lizard. Of course it's me!]

"Sorry pal. But what's with the tie and this office?"

Ddraig then took out a remote and switched on a projector slide.

[You're in your subconscious. See? Right here in your brain.]

"Ok. So why am I here?"

[After you've defeated that dirty crow, you've fainted from exhaustion as the sudden burst of power is too much for you to handle.]

"Wait. What sudden burst of power?"

[Balance breaker. It's said to be the state in which a sacred gear is at its peak. Usually the user is able to achieve balance breaker when he experiences a change in emotion. Like courage, determination and rage.]

"Now that I think about it, I noticed myself encased in some sort of armor right when I saw Kokabiel slapped Rias."

[Your love for Rias Gremory has caused you to harbor such rage whenever she's insulted or endangered. Unfortunately, balance breaker also relies on the user's stamina. As for now, you skills in flame shots should be enough to assist you friends.]

"Well…I guess it's more training for me then."

[Not now partner! You need some rest.]

"Alright alright. So, is there anyway for me to wake up?"

[Of course. Pull my claw.]

Hmmm…

[Oh no need to be suspicious partner.]

After a yank of the dragon's index claw, the whole room burst into flames. The floor also seems to be burning up. Oh no. At this rate I will faaaaallllllllllll!

(Back to reality)

GASP!

With my sudden awakening, I found myself in my bed surrounded by my comrades.

"Ise! You're awake!"

HUG!

"You've came back…Sniff….thank goodness…."

Both Rias and Akeno-san grabbed on to my arms with teary eyes. Ara? Perhaps I should have woke up earlier.

"Hey guys. How long have I've been asleep?"

"Almost 3 hours. You suddenly collapse after our battle so we carried you to your room."

"Perhaps that balance breaker of yours has taken a huge toll on your body."

"Yeah, I kinda guess that. Ddraig told me about it."

"He did?!"

It was then I explained to them about my "dream" with Ddraig. At first, everyone seemed confused. But then Rias stood forth and gave her thoughts.

"Well, the important thing is that you're fine. And that's all I care about."

Everyone nodded in agreement. However, I noticed one person who looks like she has her head down in the slums.

"Excuse me everyone, but I'd like to speak with Akeno-san in private."

"Huh? Ise-kun?"

"Sigh…I understand. Everybody, please leave them be. I'll get dinner ready."

As the rest of the gang left my room, I urged Akeno-san to sit beside me on my bed. She still has her usual smile. But I could tell that it wasn't genuine.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Ise-kun. It must be fun to…"

"Please show me your wings again."

Akeno-san winced at my request. She started trembling at the mere mention of her fallen angel wing. The truth is however, it's important for her to accept who she is and that her friends are here for her.

"Akeno-san please…."

After she calmed down, her wings unfold with several loose feathers dropping from them.

"Why did you ask me to do this Ise-kun? Is it because you hate me after what Kokabiel did to your town?"

HUG

"I told you, I think your wings are beautiful. In fact, why don't you tell me right now why do you hate having fallen angel blood in your veins. I'm sure I'm able to help."

"It's nothing Ise-kun. My unfortunate heritage is my burden to bear…."

"Not if I could help."

"…"

"Let's just start from the top. You hated fallen angels because of your father, isn't that right?"

This time, Akeno-san began shedding tears at the mere mention of her otou-san. Just, what happened?

"There there….I'm here for you…"

"Sniff….My mother founded my father injured….. outside of our clan shrine…..Sniff….She patched him up and the two of them ended up falling in love."

"Yes…"

"…due to my clan having strict traditions and cultures regarding supernatural beings, my father had to hide his identity as a fallen angel to avoid any unnecessary conflict….. However, a few years had passed and I was conceived….but unlike adults, young fallen angels are unable to conceal their wings."

"So someone in the clan found out about Barakiel-san?"

Akeno-san then nodded.

"When I was 9, my father was summoned by his superiors to aid in their battle against the terrorist…..Bu at the same time…..Sniff…."

"…the clan leaders took the chance to invade my home…sob….. and killed my mother…..sob…I was…next in line…..but father managed to kill the rest of the invaders…"

"Akeno-san, I'm so sorry….."

"…..Sniff…..ever since then….sob….. I only think of my fallen angel heritage….sob…. as a curse….I ran away from home and wandered around the forest…."

"To think that you've been all alone for so long…"

"….Sniff….it wasn't until I was 10 when I've found Rias…..and became her queen…. But being reincarnated only made it worse…..due to that….I now have the wings of a devil and a fallen angel. I became a monster….a grotesque hybrid….."

"Don't say that Akeno-san! The only grotesque person I've met so far is that crowkabiel! You're nothing like him. In fact…."

It was involuntary, but I find myself stroking her hair and tighten my grip.

"…..I think you're one of the most caring and lovely person I've ever met. 3rd to my okaa-san and Rias."

"Ise-kun…."

"If you're not ready to forgive your father, I totally understand. But could you at least forgive yourself? Rias needs you. I need you. We all need you."

"Ufufu…"

Finally, a genuine Akeno-san smile. She seems to lighten up after she wiped her tears.

"I've always thought of you as a dorkly junior. But after what you said, how you I not…. Fall in love with you?"

"Oh wait, hold on Akeno-san. I've promised Rias that I'd be her boyfriend. So sorry that I can't have 2."

"It's alright Ise-kun. I don't mind being 2nd place. In fact, it's much more interesting this way."

With her newfound cheerful demeanor, Akeno-san began to crawl up my chest and lean close to my face. For some reason, I've never noticed that her violet eyes were this beautiful before.

"So what do you say Ise-kun? Would you like to have and affair with me?"

"A-affair?"

"Yep. You and me…under Rias's nose."

"I-I…"

"HYOUDOU ISSEI!"

That voice….Oh crap… 

"Ara ara, we've been caught."

"Now hold on Rias, it's not what you think."

"Then what exactly am I suppose to think?! Akeno, explain."

"Nothing happened; Ise-kun just helped me overcome my fear of my heritage."

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes! It's true! That's the only reason I swear!"

"Fine then. But remember this Akeno. He's MY Ise. And that will never change."

"I'm sorry Rias, but I believe you have competition."

"Is that a declaration Akeno?"

"Who knows?"

Both Onee-samas exerted their crimson and golden aura respectively. They're in for the kill, but not before I lay the smack down.

"DRAGON CHOOOPPP!"

In one swift motion, I karate chopped both ladies on the head to prevent this bickering from getting out of hand.

"Owwiee…."

"That hurt Ise-kun."

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to declare that both of you are my friends and important comrades. And from what I remember, devils usually have harems during their 10 000 year lifespan. Thus to ensure your happiness, I'm willing to accept both of you into my harem. Of course, Rias would be my 1st since….you know, she confessed earlier…"

HUG! KISSS!

"I'd be happy to be part of your harem Ise!"

"Ufufufu! Same goes for me!"

Both girls tackled me to my bed and landed their lips onto mine. With those red cheeks I could only assume thus.

"That was your 1st kiss, isn't it?"

Both ladies then nodded with the cutest expression.

"Well, I'm honored. Oh my, it's getting late. We better head downstairs for dinner."

With that, the Hyoudou residence received another guest and my parents managed to renovate our home to compensate the increasing number of people. Also, just like Rias, Akeno-san also shares a bed with me as we sleep side by side every night. Haaahhhh….perhaps this life would be a lot more interesting than I expected after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mythical creatures and how to catch them.**

(Issei POV)

We the occult research club (Including Asia, Xenovia and Irina) are currently in the club room minding our own business. As of today, peace has finally been restored as the war-maniac Kokabiel was defeated and Azazel is pardoned for his kin's actions. Meanwhile, we're asked to carry on with our usual daily activities until another enemy shows up. Sigh….it's a devils life for me.

"Ara ara Ise-kun, what are you thinking about?"

Oh right, ever since that day, Akeno-san started to appear beside me more often than usual. Well, it's not her fault since I was the one who declared it to her and Rias. With her arms wrapped around my neck, Akeno-san leaned her head against my shoulder with adorable violet eyes gazing onto me. Damn she's cute.

"Oh nothing Akeno-san."

"Ufufu…even now you still address me that way. I've told you to drop the honorifics didn't I?"

"That may take some time, you're still my senpai. Both as a student and fellow devil."

"Well how about as your lover? Wouldn't that be enough?"

"Well…I er…."

Before she could proceed any further, the doors swung open along with an excited Rias making her appearance.

"Excellent! Please lend me your ears, and Akeno, let go of my precious pawn."

"We'll continue next time."

"Right. As some of you may have noticed, tonight is going to be a full moon."

"…..So…..werewolves are rising up?"

"No Ise. It means we'll be paying a visit to the familiar forest."

Forest? But why a full moon?

"It's when the familiars are most active and easiets to spot."

So said Kiba. Hold on…

"Where did you get that budgie from?"

"This is my familiar. Say hi Purin."

"Squak! Hi!"

It's more like a parrot than a budgie.

"So he's you're your pet."

"They're more than that. Familiars are a devil's companion and helper. Doing menial tasks or just keeping us company. Here's mine."

POOF!

Cool! Wait...

"Isn't that….your pet bat?"

"Oh you remembered her. Yep, Lucia here is my vampire bat familiar."

Poof!

"How did she turn into a lady?!"

"I told you, she's a vampire bat. This is her human form."

"Heehee…I still like the way you pat my head Ise-sama."

"Oh right… I used to do that."

"And this is mine."

On Koneko-chan's arms was a white little kitten with matching hazel-colured eyes.

"Say hi Shiro."

NYAAA….

"Aww….how cute…Ow! Who did that?"

From behind, there were about 3 small imps yanking my collar and sleeves. Each with a different colour.

"Ara ara, my apologies Ise-kun. They are a troublesome bunch."

"I assume they're yours Akeno-san?"

Just a nod was enough to confirm my question.

"I get it, so it's our turn now right buchou?"

"Mmphm. Everybody please gather here. And off we go."

(Scene break)

As the lights died down, we were surrounded by humongous trees which resembled pine and conifers. The air was soon filled with the chirping of crickets and the occasional roars and howls.

"Wow! Even the sky looks different."

"Yo! You guys down there!"

From the top of the birch tree stood a young man with a cap turn backwards.

"Ah familiar master Satooji. It's great to be back."

"Likewise Gremory-sama. I see you have new servants."

Oi oi! Is this like Pokemon or something? And this guy looks like an overgrown Ash Ketchum.

"So what would you guys like? A strong one? A cute one?"

"Ano….I would like a nice familiar please."

"Of course you would my dear. Just follow meeee!"

So he travels via vine swinging…good to know.

"So Asia, what kind of creature are you hoping to get?"

"Perhaps a fairy. Or a pixie."

"No no Asia, you'll need a fierce and loyal creature, like a wolf or something for protection."

That Xenovia, always thinking with her muscles. As for myself, all I want is something versatile. Maybe a chameleon of some sort.

[Pfftt! Out of all the fantastic beasts you chose a mere lizard? How insolent.]

Shut it Ddraig. Not all familiars have to be big and powerful you know?

[Meh. I was hoping you'd pick a dragon instead.]

That's up to me to decide.

[Yeah yeah….oh right, there's one other creature that you might want to look out for.]

Eh? What would that be?

"DDRAAAAAAIIIGGGGGGGGG!"

The ground shook as my dragon's name was called from nowhere. Somehow everyone managed to regain their footing despite the tremor.

"Uh-oh."

"What was that Satooji-san?"

"That's Tiamat. Boy! Are you the current Sekiryuutei?"

"Erm..yes. Why?"

For some reason, the familiar master seems to be trembling uncontrollably with sweat drops pouring all over his body. Who is this Tiamat?

"We've got to go! Tiamat hates the Sekiryuutei."

"WHATT!"

[I told you partner.]

"You could have told us that BEFORE we came here!"

[Where's the fun in that?]

"Rias! We have to leave now!"

"No! I won't wait for another full moon!"

"Not now Xenovia! We have an angry dragon on our asses!"

"Satooji-san, is there any way to calm her down?"

"For now we can have the Sekiryuutei distract her while we go and hide!"

"No! I refuse to loose Ise!"

"He's right Rias. You guys head for that hill! I'll keep Tiamat busy."

"No ISSEE!"

"Let's him be buchou. Ise-kun knows what he's doing."

(Scene break)

It's been 30 minutes since I've part ways with Rias. Unfortunately…

"DDRAAAIIGGGGGG! COME BACK HEREEEE!"

I'M STILL RUNING FROM THIS CRAZY DRAGON!

"Ddraig! Anything you can do bud?"

[Nope. She's the strongest of the 5 dragon kings. Almost Maou-class level.]

Damn it! This useless dragon. I'm not ready for balance breaker yet, and what I've learned from Nagisa-kun won't work here….

"STOP RUNNING YOU BRAT! COME AND FACE ME LIKE A TRUE DRAGON!"

"For the last time. I'm NOT A DRAGON!"

[Yes he is.]

Shut up !

After dodging every fireball and claws thrown at me, enough is enough.

CLAP!

With my technique, Tiamat hit the breaks and gave me an unusual gaze. After blinking several times, she placed her head in front of me and opened her mouth.

"RROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

"What! Aren't you going to kill me!? Aren't I good enough for ya?!"

"Calm down young one. I was just testing you."

….

"Wh-…what?"

"Well to be honest, I was in fact furious when I senesed Ddraig's presence in this forest. But when I see you being his current host, I've thought of chasing you to see if you're like that damned reptile here."

[Hey! I may be a gauntlet now but I still have feelings!]

"Silence! I'll deal with you later."

"So…what did you get from our chase?"

"Your compassion towards your friends and desire to protect them by facing me was enough to convince me otherwise. Hoyudou Issei, you are indeed worthy of the title, red dragon emperor."

[Now wait just a minute! That title was given to me! You can't take that away!]

"As for you Ddraig. I'm still waiting for that nest you promised me after you and that idiot Albion burned it down during you fight."

"Albion? Does he happen to be…"

"The white dragon emperor? Yes, him."

[He started it 1st!]

"Come on now bud, you're like 1000 years old now."

[Tch! None of my concern.]

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

From the sky, the rest of my comrades landed as both Onee-samas tackled me to the ground.

"Thank Maou you're alright. Sniff….I was so worried."

"Don't you ever die. Promise me that."

"I'm fine girls….no need to worry."

"Hey boy! I see you've trained Tiamat. You're the 1st one to do that you know?"

"He's right. I don't normally, allow myself to be some devils pet. But as the current host of Ddraig, I'll make an exception out of you."

"Eeeehhh!?"

"What's wrong Ise? Am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not that. It's just I don't think our clubroom can hold a 20 ton dragon."

"MOU! How rude of you."

Suddenly, Tiasmat's cerulean scales began to shed which soon reveals a young woman with long cerulean hair. Her figure could rival that of Rias's, but she's draped in a shrine maidens clothing.

"Much better?"

"Yeah, that'll do. So how do I make you my familiar?"

"Just place you hand on her forehead and feel the connection. Once you've felt her heart beat, it's done."

Rias just gave such an explanation. I guess it's feasible since it's the familiar who chooses its partner.

"Gasp….hooo…..you ready Tiamat?"

"Oh, just call me Tia."

As I extended my right hand towards Tia on her head, I could feel a part of my soul being channeled through her. Then suddenly…

Boop dup! Boop dup!

I feel it! The sound of her heart. With that, I released her to signal the completion of my contract with my familiar.

"Well done boy. You have successfully caught Tiamat. You should be proud of him Gremory-san."

"I am."

"Aww Rias. It's nothing."

"Ahem! Catching one of the dragon kings is amazing and all but, what about us?"

"Oh right! So what would you like sister?"

"Hmm….a wolf would be nice."

"Ahah! And I know just where to look. Follow meeee!"

(Scene Break)

We arrived at a large cave just outside of the forest.

"This is the lair of the battle wolf. One of the beast kings which rule these woods."

"Great! So how do I lure it out?"

"That's easy, simply approach its den."

With her Durandal wielded, Xenovia approached the cave while we hid in the bushes to avoid unwanted attention. According to Satooji-san, battle wolves are loners and are feared for their ferocity and intellect. Apparently the battle wolves are so powerful that the Norse God Loki has one under his command.

"What's happening? She's been in there for 5 minutes and still, no wolf."

"That could only mean…."

GGrrrrrr….

"Behind you!"

In a flash, the wolf charged towards Xenovia with canine teeth ready for gnashing. Fortunately, she managed to intercept with her blade which was caught in the wolfs jaws.

"OOohh! That must be an excellent sword. Usually a battle wolf is able to crush most armor. But she's not safe yet."

Realizing that its teeth weren't doing the job, the wolf jumped back and began dashing around Xenovia in circles. With its blinding speed, after images of the wolf were formed.

GNASH!

"GAH!"

From the vortex, the wolf dashed across while landing several bites and slashes along the way. Oops! Even her clothes were shredding.

"That's it. Give me the command Ise."

Unwilling to let the bluenette suffer any longer, Tia asked me for permission which I obliged. Soon after, Tia transformed into her dragon form and swiped the wolf across the area.

"You have fought well little girl. Now, leave it to the grown ups."

GRRR…GAO!

ROOAAAARRR!

Both beasts let out their calls to display their strength.

"Normally, most creatures would be terrified by the battle wolf. But as one of the dragon kings, that dog is just another rival. The same goes with the other beast kings."

"Basically, this is the battle of kings."

"That's right. See that ring of clouds up there? That's the emperor ring. It only happens if the beast kings go head to head in battle."

Wow! To think that Tia was that powerful.

(Timeskip)

The fight took about an hour to complete, but the wolf was successfully subdued thanks to the dragon king's immense strength. With that, Xenovia placed her hand on the wolf and sync in their souls marked the end of the process.

"Despite their solitary behavior, battle wolves make extremely loyal familiars. Once a contract is formed, they'll you're your every command. As long as it's within logical means."

"He's a handsome one. Aren't you Terry?"

Woof!

Haha! To think that the ferocious battle wolf could be a lovable puppy. Now all that's left is Asia.

"Uuuu…"

"Don't cry little girl. You wanted a pixie right? Well I've found something even better just for you my dear."

As Satooji-san pointed at a branch at a nearby tree, there perch a tiny blue dragon resting quietly.

"Oho! That's a sprite dragon. You don't see them very often."

"What do you think Asia?"

"He's very cute."

After hearing our voices, the sprite dragon flew down and landed in Asia's arms, snuggling at the warmth of her embrace.

"Sprite dragons only respond to maidens with a pure heart. He'll make a great companion my dear."

"Well…he is kinda cu-…"

"Wait Ise!"

BUZZZZZ!

Too late…I was zapped to a crisp by that sprite dragon without warning. What was that for dragon-san?

"This one must be male. They're very protective of their masters and will attack other males when provoked."

"Cough! You could have told me that before Tia?"

[But where's the fun in that?]

"Kukukukuku"

"I'm sorry Ise-san. Rassei-kun didn't mean it."

"Rassei? So that's the name you gave it?"

"Hai! I took it from lightning (Raikou)you're your name."

How sweet of her. As for myself, I had to be carried by my familiar due to paralysis of my lower half.

"Don't worry Ise, Akeno and I will take care of you."

"Ufufu! Then maybe we could play doctor when we get back."

Oh no, I'm sensing seductive energy in the force.

"No! Ise needs his rest. As his familiar it's my jod to look after him. Dragon to dragon."

"But I'm his master."

"What did you say?"

Oh no….That makes her the 3rd member. Hopefully I'll survive the next couple of days. That aside, with our familiars received, we returned to the clubroom and packed our belongings before heading back home. As for Irina, she isn't allowed to have a familiar due to being an angel. Back home, I've managed to find a sleeping bag for Tia as she occupied the floor while Rias and Akeno-san took their usual spot, right beside me. **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Two schools, one world.**

(Issei POV)

It happened towards the end of the 1st semester. On a Saturday afternoon, we're summoned by our master Rias to the club room for some urgent meeting. One by one, every single member made their appearance via magic circle.

"Excellent timing everybody. Sorry for calling you so suddenly but we've received an invitation from a very different school."

"Ok. Is it a devil job?"

"Something like that. This is not your average school Ise."

Not your average scho….What other schools are there?

"Ufufu, you'll find out soon enough."

"And since this will be an official visit, I expect everyone to be in their uniforms as students of Kuoh academy. We'll depart at 3pm this afternoon."

"Hai Buchou!"

(Scene break)

As the lights died down after teleportation, we seem to arrive at some sort of dark forest. Almost like something you would've expect from a Tim Burton's movie.

"So erm Rias, where is this school you mentioned?"

"Oh, it's right there."

CRASH!

Ok, the on cue thunderclap wasn't necessary. Far away from the forest stood a massive castle perched on the edge of a hill. That's no school, it's a mother-freakin fortress!

"Eeeehhh! What kind of school is that!?"

"I'm scared! Uuuuu…"

"Don't worry Asia, Irina and I will protect you."

"Yup yup. Nothing beats the power of friendship!"

Those church trio. Doing them poses again. Anyway, we proceed to follow the dirt path which I hope, will lead us out of this haunted woods. I do admit however, that the random hooting and howls does give you a sense on the thrills.

"Ara Ise-kun, you seem calm. Doesn't this forest terrify you at all?"

"Are you kidding? I love horror themes! Rias and I always take visits to haunted attractions. Which is why she's clinging on to me now."

"Mou! Can't I be close to my beloved ? I'm not scared."

"Says the girl whose legs are shaking."

On my other side, another soft weight was can be felt wrapped around my left arm.

"Ufufu! Don't forget me Ise-kun. I'm afraid as well."

No you're not. You're still smiling.

As we made it to the end of the woods, there stood an elderly woman dressed in dark robes along with a witch's hat. Waiting right beside her was a tiny man who resembles a dwarf, a another younger lady with ginger hair tied in a ponytail and a large, bearded man in rugged clothing.

"Greetings, Gremory peerage, I've been expecting you. Oh ho? Was the dark forest too much for you to handle Ms Rias?"

Oh my, it seems that the elderly lady caught sight of a terrified Rias who's still hanging on to my shoulder. Moments later, Rias snapped out of her frightened state and went into Buchou-mode.

"Ahem! Sorry for my unprofessional entrance. It's an honor to meet you again Professor McGonagall."

"I understand. I takes courage for visitors to get pass the forbidden forest."

"These are my servants. Please introduce yourselves."

At our King's order, we took turns to greet Professor McGonagall. With a delighted giggle, she gave us a bow as she welcomed our arrival.

"It's my pleasure to meet you all. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Headmaster of Hogwarts. And we welcome you to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry."

Hogwarts? A school for witches and wizards? The world sure is a big place. Soon after, the rest of Professor McGonagall's escort followed suit as they gave their introductions.

"Rubeus Hagrid, professor of Care for magical creatures. How ya doin?"

"Hermione Granger. Professor of Muggle studies. Nice to meet you."

"Filius Flitwick. Charms Professor. Pleased to be of acquaintance."

I see. So these are some of the teachers of Hogwarts. Very intriguing indeed. Even the lessons taught here are different.

"So how can we be of assistance, professor?"

"Right, if you will follow me."

(Scene break)

We've been walking through this massive school for almost a half an hour now. But the many faces of young wizards and witches were worth the journey, not to mention, they have moving staircases!

"I'm sure you may have heard of our recent battle against the dark wizard Voldemort 23 years ago Ms Rias?"

"Oh yes. I heard that this boy single handedly defeated the dark lord as the war almost came to an end."

"Sigh…he was a great man that one."

"Wow! For a student to defeat such an enemy. You must have admired him very much Professor."

"He was my best student. I'm glad that he's happily married now."

"Yep…Harry was the best."

"Harry?"

"Ooh right. Professor Granger here used to fight along side Harry during the war. Aren't you Hermione?"

"We've been friends since our first year in Hogwarts. Harry, myself and my husband Ron."

"Ahaha. What great friends you are."

Thanks to the long chat, our journey was made a lot livelier and we continued walking pass various hallways, corridors and more moving staircases. How could anyone find their way here?!

"Here we are."

In front of us was am old wooden door with a rusted handle attached to it. Talk about medieval.

"This is our artifacts room. We've received news regarding skirmishes from the Khaos brigade and thus, I believe some of the items here might prove useful in your arsenal."

As we entered the room, we saw hundreds of unusual relics and enchanted objects on display. Each item projects a different aura depending on the magic it possesses.

"These are some of the tools wizards and witches use for their daily activities. I supposed this might suit you dear."

From the corner of the room, Professor McGonagall took out a long sword engraved with markings and rubies embedded on its handle. On its blade, a certain name was also engraved on it. Looks like Xenovia will have another sword to play with.

"Godric Gryffindor."

"He was one of the founders of Hogwarts and the founder of the Gryffindor house. This is his personal sword. It is able to adapt the properties of the substance it's touched to its blade for future use. For example, Harry used to kill a basilisk with this sword and thus, it now posses the venom of the basilisk."

"Neat! Thank you Professor."

As for the rest of us, we couldn't find anything that would increase our combat potential and thus decide to call it a day. But not before I laid eyes on a stick, which seems to be pulsing with magic despite being snapped in two.

"Professor? May I know what this is?"

"That my dear boy is the Elder wand, or what's left of it."

"The elder wand? You mean this is one of the 3 deathly hallows?"

"That's right. It was owned by the late Professor Albus Dumbledore before it was disarmed by Draco Malfoy and then Harry. It was the most powerful wand ever created, but Harry chose to get rid of it to avoid it from falling in the wrong hands. I've managed to recover it in the lake a few months later and now it serves as a reminder of our victory against Voldermort and the death eaters."

"Unfortunately, this wand is deemed unusable due to its broken state."

Hmm…Perhaps there's use for this poor wand after all.

[If I may partner. It might be possible for us to put this stick to good use.]

"You think so Ddraig?"

[This wand still has some magical potential in it. However, it doesn't have a body for the magic to flow properly. So why not absorbing the wand to the boosted gear?]

"Is that even possible?"

Everyone in the room was unsure. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall took out the broken wand and hand it over to me.

"If what the red dragon emperor say is true, I'll gladly present you with the elder wand. Go ahead."

"Alright, let's give it a go."

[Right! Grab hold of the broken wand.]

[Next, synchronize your demonic energy with the wand's magic.]

Within minutes, the elder wand disintegrates into wisps which in turn flows into the gem of my boosted gear.

"I feel…tingly….."

"Now Mr Hyoudou. I would like you to wave your gauntlet like this and say, Expelliarmus. Aim at my wand."

As instructed, I waved my right hand in a circular motion and chanted the said command.

"Expelliarmus!"

…..

Nothing happened.

"Hmm…..Have you conjured any form of magic before?"

Now that I think about it, the only time I've ever used magic was for my flame shots. Perhaps if I use the same technique…..

"Professor, I'm going to try again. Please be ready."

In her defensive stance, Professor McGonagall gave me her approval as she waited for my incoming spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

SNAP!

Without warning, a white light shot off my fingers and flicked off the Professor's wand.

"Well done Mr Hyoudou. That was the disarming charm. With enough force, it could blast off anyone in range."

"And your way of spell casting, it's almost like a house elf."

Amazing! Now it's up to me to try out other spells for future battles. Oof! Again with the tackle.

"I'm very proud of you Ise! My adorable pawn is now a wizard."

"Ufufu! Now we can practice magic together. What fun!"

The rest of our club members and the Hogwarts professors could only watch in amusement as I was buried by my two girlfriends.

"That's mighty spectacular of yer Issei. Perhaps now we could move on to them magical creatures eh?"

"Maybe some other time Hagrid. I believe Mr Hyoudou here would like to practice his spell casting."

As Rias and Akeno-san got off me, I was handed a scroll by Professor Granger.

"This is a list of spells that we learn during our years in Hogwarts. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Professor."

"Just call me Hermione. I'm not that old yet hehe."

"Ok, I thank you again Hermione."

"With that settled, I guess we should take our leave."

"It's an honor having you here in Hogwarts Gremory peerage. Do come and visit us again some time."

"We will. And thank you for having us here Professor."

As Rias set up her magic circle, we prepare to depart as we exchange farewells to our hosts. But as the lights dimmed, we appear right in the same spot.

"Ara ara. It seems our magic circle has malfunctioned."

"Oh my apologies. It must be the many seals we placed on our school."

"I'm afraid you can only use your circle outside of Hogwarts. Don't worry, I'll take you there."

(Scene break)

It has been a week since our visit to Hogwarts, and recently I've been taking up magic lessons from Akeno-san since she has more experience than I do. Oh! And Asia has joined us as well.

"Right then Ise-kun, place this large statue on its base."

Hmm….Carrying a heavy object…this calls for…

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

SNAP!

Hahahaha! It worked! With the levitation charm, I moved the statue to its pedestal which lead to a tremor as I dropped it. Thank Maou for magic.

"Well done Ise-kun. You're a natural."

"Excellent work Ise-san. Could you teach me that some day?"

"I'm not sure if it works on non-wand users. But it's worth a try."

"And here's your reward. Ufufu."

As her face inches close, I felt a soft but damp sensation on my nose. Oh my! A kiss on the nose.

"Ara ara. No need to feel embarrassed Ise-kun. I love you after all."

"Eheh. It was just a simple charm. But thanks anyway."

And so for the pass few weeks, my combat prowess kept increasing as I want nothing more…..than to protect the ones I care for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: To train the gear, you must train yourself.**

(Issei POV)

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ise, could you get the door please?"

As I unlocked the clubroom door, we were visited by a familiar man with his blonde and black hair in a suit.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I was assigned by Sirzechs to be your club advisor and representative of the fallen angels."

"Why send you out of all the fallen angels Azazel?"

"First of all, it's Azazel-Sensei. And besides, the Grigori doesn't need me to watch over them. Anyway, I'll be here to help you guys to master your skills and sacred gears. Hmm….The boosted gear, Twilight Healing, Sword birth, and Durandal wielder. Hahahah, I'm going to enjoy myself."

As our newly appointed sensei took a seat on the sofa, he then diverted his attention to Akeno-san.

"So Akeno…"

They know each other?

"Doing well here?"

Despite accepting her bloodline, I could tell that she's not ready to forgive her father and the rest of the fallen angels just yet. Which also explains her irritation towards Sensei.

"That's none of your business."

"Aww… don't give me the cold shoulder."

"Hmph!"

I knew that was going to happen. So I followed her into our club pantry as she stormed off.

"Geez, you could have been a little more subtle Azazel."

"Sigh…I guess she still hates us fallen angels."

"Give some time; I'm sure Ise is able to help."

(Meanwhile in the pantry)

"Now that was uncalled for."

I tried breaking the silence after Akeno-san's outburst. But she kept on preparing her signature tea whilst ignoring me.

"Sigh….Look, I know you still hate them fallens. But could you at least try to be civil with them?"

"You don't know what I've been through Ise-kun. Having your mother killed right before your eyes, all because of them leaving us when we're most vulnerable."

"You're right that I've never lost anyone I care for, but I do understand how you feel."

"….."

"I know Azazel-sensei could be a douche, but he means well. For all you know he felt the same amount guilt summoning your father when you needed him most."

"Well….you might be right…."

Akeno-san fell into my embrace, seeking comfort and warmth. She must have been lost and indecisive since the Kokabiel incident.

"There there…If anything happens, I'll be there to protect you. The same goes for all of my comrades. And if you ever need help reconciling with your dad, you know where to look."

"Thanks Ise…I really needed that."

Oh ho? Dissing the honorifics are we? Well two can play that game.

"You know, may be it's time I return the favor."

"Huh? What do you mean Ise-kun?"

"You know what I mean…Akeno."

As I called her by name for the 1st time, Akeno-san put up the brightest expression and the most genuine smile she had.

HUG!

"I'm so happy Ise! Please call me that more often. In fact, called me Akeno from now on."

"How about only when we're alone? I don't think Rias would like to hear that."

"Ufufu! But that's where the fun is Ise. Don't you think it's exciting, to see Rias squirm in jealousy?"

What's with that look Akeno-san? Is this her rumoured S-mode?

"I-I don't think we sho.."

"We should what? Be careful what you say Ise."

That voice….from the corner of my eye, my crimson haired lover is there!

"It's not what you think Rias! I-I was just comforting Akeno-san!"

"Oohh you did more than that Ise-kun."

Not helping Akeno-saaaann!

"Oww ow oww! Pwease let gwo of mwy chweek Wrias.. It hwurtss…"

"I was wondering what took you 2 so long. I won't tolerate affairs in my peerage. Let's go, we need to send of Azazel."

Finally, I'm free from the grip of pain.

(Scene break)

Thanks to Azazel-sensei's guidance, our mastery of our sacred gears has improved tremendously. We'll be able to achieve balance breaker in no time!

As for now, I'm sparring with Kiba as he tried to land multiple slashes at me with the swords he created. Thankfully with my Knight Promotion and assassination training by my client, I was able to keep up with his speed and counter every strike with my boosted gear.

"Not bad Ise-kun, for a novice."

"You're quite amazing yourself. Think fast! Expelliarmus!"

SNAP!

As I cast my disarming charm, Kiba's blade was flicked off his grip. But being the possessor of Sword birth, all the blonde has to do is make another one, which he did.

"A disarming spell. I never knew there's such a thing."

So said Sensei as he watched our mock battle.

"Is that all Ise-kun? I'm sure you have more spells than that!"

"You asked for it."

SNAP!

Thank Maou for his enhanced reflexes or else he might have been charred by my flame shot.

"Woah! Caught me by surprise there. My turn."

As Kiba stabbed his sword to the ground, a wave of daggers and swords of different types came rushing at my direction. With that, I slammed my gauntlet to the floor and divert the wave away from me.

"I didn't know you could do that."

[I sacred gear evolves based on its user's will and desire. As long as you believe in it, the sacred gear will respond to it.]

"The dragon's right. Kiba, focus all your emotions on your blade. Try to imagine a sword so powerful, that it could cut through anything."

Taking in sensei's advice, Kiba kept his eyes shut and dug deep into his heart. Soon after, a blinding light was emitted from Kiba's sword as it morphed into a much larger blade. Upon closer inspection, the blade seems to have holy engraftments and a hue of dark red lining along the side.

"Congratulations my boy. That's your balance breaker. The Holy demonic sword of Betrayer."

"Awesome! It has both holy and demonic powers. A two in one!"

"For a massive sword, it's rather light."

"Now that you've obtained it, try defeating Ise with it."

"Eeehh! I could die from that thing you know!"

"Well it's part of your training isn't it?"

You're horrible sensei! I think I understand Akeno-san's hatred for your kind now!

"Don't worry Ise-kun, I'll go easy on you. Think fast."

ZOOM!

"Oh crap! Expelliarmus!"

SNAP!

Huh?! It deflected my spell!

SLASH! KHNG!

Out of instinct, I've managed to block Kiba's blade with my gauntlet. I do admit however that this sword was a lot heavier than his usual blades. But sacred gear to sacred gear, both of us are evenly matched.

"Alright, I've seen enough. Put down your weapons please."

As we ended our fight, we shook hands and took a well deserved rest while sensei gave his evaluation.

"From what I can see, you're combat potential has increased tremendously Kiba. As for now, you have to work on your stamina. Ise, I'm impressed by you ingenuity during battle. However, it wouldn't hurt if your base endurance could be stronger incase your boosted gear isn't functioning properly."

"So you're saying I rely too much on my sacred gear?"

"Exactly. Therefore my only advice to you is to find alternative ways of combat that doesn't require your boosted gear. Just answer me this. Are you able to conjure the spells you learned without it?"

Without my bossted gear, the elder wand couldn't be activated. I guess I know where this is going.

"No, I'm not."

"There you go. Anyhow, you two did well today. I'm genuinely impressed by the servants Rias has chosen."

We gave our thanks to our mentor and head back home. Another way of combat…..that's it!

(Scene break)

Most of the time, my job as a devil is to accompany Nagisa-kun at his place. Sometimes he'll teach me some of his assassination skills, which is why I've decided to ask him about the latter.

"Assassination as a backup skill? Isn't your gauntlet enough for the job?"

"That's true. But you'll never know when my boosted geat might go haywire. So what do you say Nagisa-kun? Will you teach me more?"

The bluenette thought hard as he reconsiders my request.

"Tell you what, I'll teach you everything I know about assassination. But in return, you're services will be free of charge. Or to put it another way, I'll pay you in battle experience. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal! Thank you so much Nagisa-kun."

"Well, if it's alright with you, we can drop the honorifics. Since we've become classmates and friends."

"Got it Nagisa."

With that, my training as an assassin began at this hour.

(Scene break)

It was close to midnight. After a long day in school and at Nagisa's place, my duty as Rias's servant is completed for the day.

OPEN!

"Kaa-san, tou-san, I'm home."

"Welcome back Ise dear. How's class?"

"The usual. We have a new teacher by the way."

"Oh yes, Rias told us about him. He's also some fallen angel leader yes?"

"Yeah. He's cool. Are Rias and Akeno-san back yet?"

At the mere mention of their names, both of my parents gave me a sly grin along with hints of red on their cheeks.

"Perhaps you should find that out yourself."

"They're upstairs. And they're waiting for you."

Hmm…I wonder what's that about?

[Nothing to worry partner. ]

I bet you're right Ddraig.

OPEN

"Welcome home Ise!"

"Nice to see you Ise-kun. Do you like what you see?"

EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!

"What's with those aprons!? And why are you naked?!"

"It's the latest trend. For tonight, Ise-kun will be our master while we serve you as maids."

Maids don't just wear an apron. They come in a full dress and then the apron.

"Th-that's very nice of you two but, I'll take a shower."

HUG!

"Then we'll take a shower with you my dear."

"Yes. Skinship promotes a healthy relationship between senpai and junior."

Oh crap…this again.

"Just go with it Ise. I'm sure you mean no harm."

"BWUAH! When did you get here Tia?"

"I was under the sheets. You should let them Ise, they've been waiting for you since your training. After all, you are their beloved right?"

"If you put it that way…"

"Then let's go Ise, I'll wash your back."

"And I'll wash your front. Maybe even your little stick…"

"Ok time out! Not my stick!"

"Ufufu! You're so cute when you get embarrassed."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Underworld antics.**

(Issei POV)

My 1st semester has come to an end, which means the summer holidays start now. It is about this time of the year when Rias goes for her annual vacation. So I guess I'll hang out with the others for now.

"So, where to this time?"

I was in the room where Rias is packing her luggage for her trip.

"Oh right. Remember how I always tell you that I went to America, Italy and other countries for my vacation? The truth is…. I've been visiting my hometown annually for the summer."

"You mean all this time; you've been in the underworld?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for lying to you Ise. It's just, you didn't know about the supernatural at the moment. But now, since you're my servant, my secret can be revealed."

"Well that makes more sense to be honest. Alright then, I'll leave you to your packing while I plan my summer activities."

"You'll be coming with me."

…

"I'm sorry. What?"

"It is mandatory for my servants to accompany me during my visits."

"Underworld huh? I guess it'll be an experience."

"Don't worry Ise. There're plenty for beautiful places for us to hang out in the Underworld. In fact, I can give you a tour."

"That's nice of you Rias. But I'm sure you have more important things to settle."

"Not really. I just need to visit my parents and attend to a few meetings, and then we can have the rest of summer to ourselves."

"Well…. I better start packing right away."

"Ufufu! Don't forget me Ise-kun. I too want to spend the summer vacation with you."

"Akeno-san! Where did you come from?"

"Okaa-san asked me to call you two down for lunch. Also, I need to pack for my stuff."

"Oh right, you guys are coming too."

"Akeno, you can pack later. Let's have lunch 1st before we depart."

"Ok Rias."

(Down stairs)

"So my boy, I heard that this will be your 1st trip to the underworld. Feeling nervous?"

"Nope. I'm sure hell isn't as bad as what we used to depict."

"Mou! Those are all stereotypes. The Underworld is a beautiful place. There is no sea of flames…or, torture chambers like the media say."

"Now now Rias. I'm only joking."

"Just promise me you'll stay safe Issei. And be sure to bring an extra pair of underwear incase you wet yourself."

"Kaa-saaan!"

"Ufufufu.."

So embarrassing…..

(Timeskip)

We're now waiting for our ride under the shopping center that we usually buy our groceries. Who knew that this place is also the gateway to hell? We managed to meet up with the rest of the club members who had their suitcases with them.

"Yo Kiba!"

"Hey there Ise-kun. So, you're following us this time."

"I guess so. Huh? Where's Irina?"

"She said she'll sit this one out since this will be an official devil trip."

"I see. So I guess it's just us then."

We're all dressed in our school uniforms since Rias asserted that we look presentable in front of her parents. But it'll be only for day one. After that, we're free to change back to our casual wear.

"Oh! The train is here."

So far, nothing out of the ordinary. It's just a regular subway.

"This train will passé through a tunnel which will lead us to the Underworld."

Sure enough, we've entered the tunnel which seems unending. Just how long is it? Meanwhile, we spend the journey chatting and playing several rounds of monopoly since it'll take us another 3 hours to exit the tunnel. It was then the inter-carriage doors opened to introduce some familiar faces.

"Greetings Rias, and occult research club. I see that you're enjoying yourselves so far."

"Same to you Sona. Feeling bored in the Sitri carriage?"

"Yeah. You don't mind if we join you right?"

"Not at all, the more the merrier."

"Ok my servants. Feel free to mingle around. Oh? Ise-kun is here as well."

"Hello kaichou. How have you been?"

"Fine thanks. But I've never got the chance to apologize to you for rejecting your offer to join us. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Rias told me the whole story. Ah Saji. So you're a devil too."

"Yep! I heard you're a fellow pawn like me. That battle with Kokabiel, you were badass."

"Thanks, but I'm sure you're quite strong yourself."

"Nah…all I have is an Absorption line. It's nothing compared to your boosted gear."

"Don't worry Saji. We'll make you a worthy member of the Sitri peerage after some intensive training in the underworld."

"T-training?"

"Well of course. We're not on vacation here you know?"

"B-but what about you're parents? I thought we're visiting them?"

"Yes we will. After that, I'll introduce you to your mentor. I won't have my servants slacking around."

Finally admitting defeat, Saji fell to depression.

"Yes kaichou."

"Gen-chan! Hang on!"

Poor Saji. Perhaps kaichou should give him a break every once in a while. Kaichou then went to Akeno-san's side leaving myself with Rias.

"Ufufu. That Sona. She may be strict and serious, but deep down, all she wants is what's best for her peerage."

"I guess. So no training for us? That seems a bit unfair."

"To be honest, I was thinking of giving ourselves some intensive training. But after our victory with Kokabiel, I started to think that maybe we're strong enough."

"I have to disagree with you."

Rias jolted at my unexpected reply.

"What do you mean Ise? We've just defeated a fallen angel commander. Doesn't that prove we're strong enough to face any future threats?"

"You've got slapped by that crow. And I almost died from exhaustion from that battle. That's enough reason for us to resume our training so we won't get hurt again."

"Well….. If you put it that way…."

"Look I know it may take away some of our vacation time. But please understand that there won't be any vacation time if we're unable to defend ourselves or protect the ones we love. So what do you say?"

"Sigh….Alright then. You want your training, you got it."

"I love you Rias…"

"I love you too….My Ise…."

"Rias…"

"Ise…"

DING!

Aww man! Why does the conductor need to interrupt us?

{We have arrived at the Underworld.}

As the walls of the tunnel flew pass us, what came after were lust green fields and several farmlands. So this is the underworld. It's almost comparable to heaven!

"What do you think of my home?"

"It's- It's wonderful! I've never expected it to be so…green!"

"It's basically the same as the human world. Only difference is that the sky here is purple. And that we have 1 massive lake instead of the ocean."

{Sitri territory.}

"This is our stop. Until we meet again Rias."

"Have a nice trip Sona."

After the student council left, the train continued its journey to our destination.

"Ise, look outside."

From the window, I could see many large fields and towns full of devils living their life to the fullest. There're also many medium to large sized mansions as we ventured further into the city.

"This is Gremory territory. My family ruled this part of the Underworld."

"Wow! So this is the power of a high class devil."

"Not only a high class devil. Oni-sama is also one of the 4 great Maou. So he's like a king to the people of the Underworld."

"Which makes you the princess."

BLUSH!

"I guess you can say that."

{Gremory territory.}

Looks like we've arrived. As we left the train with our bags, we were greeted by a lady with white hair in a maid's uniform.

"Welcome back Ojou-sama. And of course the Gremory peerage."

"It's great to be back Grayfia. Is mother and father home?"

"Yes. Sirzechs-sama is in a meeting now but the rest of the family awaits your arrival."

Sirzech? Rias's brother. I've never actually met him in person before but I heard from my parents that he's like a male version of his sister.

"WOW! This mansion is huge! It's like a castle!"

"Do you like it? This is my home."

"Shall we enter?"

(Timeskip)

This place only reminds me of Hogwarts. Just how rich is the Gremory family?

"Aunt Rias! Welcome home!"

"Ah Millicas dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Oh, you have new members."

"Millicas dear. Is that how you behave when we have guess?"

"I'm sorry mother. Forgive my rudeness."

Aunt Rias? This boy must be her nephew, which makes Grayfia-san….Sirzechs's wife!?

"I am Millicas Gremory. Please to meet you Gremory peerage."

Such a polite boy. On cue, we each introduced ourselves to the son of Maou. After that, Millicas excused himself and ran towards a corridor to the left, which we followed him.

"Aunt Rias is back! Aunt Rias is back!"

The corridor seems to lead us to a dining room, since we can see a large table in the middle of the room. It almost seems medieval somehow.

"Millicas dear, what did I say about screaming in the castle? Welcome back Rias."

"Hello mother. How are you?"

In front of us is another lady, who's a splitting image of Rias. The only difference is her hair and eye color, which are brown and purple respectively. So she's Rias's mom!?

"I'm doing well thank you. Well well, you have new members in your peerage."

"Yes mother. My servants, please introduce yourselves."

"Xenovia, Knight of Rias buchou. It's an honor to meet you."

"Asia Argento, bishop of buchou-san. Please take care of me."

"Hyoudou Issei. Pawn of Rias-sama. I'll be in you're care."

"Ara, such well mannered and sweet people you are. I am Venelena Gremory. Mother of your master and husband of Lord Gremory. Pleased to be of acquaintance."

We exchanged our bows and were lead to take our seats around the dining table. From my understanding, usually it's the queen who sits beside her king. Somehow, I was asked to sit next to Rias and Lady Gremory. Oh my Maou! The tension!

"Is father going to join us?"

"He's in the kitchen assisting our house chef. You know him. Being a self-proclaimed culinary artist and all."

"But I do admit that his cooking is one of the best I've tasted."

"I couldn't agree more my dear. On another note, I heard that you're the boy who Sirzechs reincarnated when you're just a baby. Am I correct Ise-san?"

"Y-yes. That's right."

"And in return, you are to be my daughter's servant. How is your life as a devil so far?"

"W-well, I honestly enjoyed it. In fact, I couldn't thank Rias-sama more for making me her servant."

"Oh no need to be so tense and formal Ise-san. I've received emails from Rias that you are her lover."

Eeek! She knew?!

"I-I sorry! It's unacceptable for a servant to be in a relationship with his master!?

I couldn't help but blurted out all of this after that last part. Oh crap! Am I in trouble?

"And I can't thank you enough Ise-san."

"Eh?"

"I've met so many devils who are seemingly worthy of my daughter's love. But none of them are as kind and gentle as you dear boy. And thus, you have my blessing for taking Rias as you other half."

Bl-blessing?! Wow!

"But do take note Ise-san. If you ever break Rias's heart or cause her pain, I will not hesitate to blast you to oblivion myself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am. I'll protect her and care her forever."

"That's more I like it."

"Mou! Mother! You don't have to scare him like that."

"But I have to make sure Rias. After all, you are the heir to the Gremory clan after Sirzechs took the role of Maou."

"But that doesn't mean…."

"RIAS MY DEAR! WELCOME BACK!"

This time, a man with crimson hair burst out from the kitchen doors as he welcomed Rias. He must be Rias's father.

"Father. It's good to see you."

"Dear, perhaps you should come and have a seat with us. Our future son-in law is here."

"Oh, you must be Hyoudou Issei. It is an honor to meet you."

"L-likewise sir."

"Dinner will arrive shortly. I hope my girl isn't being too bossy with you."

"No, not at all. I'm thankful to have met her."

"Glad to hear that."

"So Rias. Do you have any plans for the summer?"

"I was thinking of some training for myself and my servants. Since now the alliance gained the attention of the khaos brigade."

"I see. Allow your father and I to look for suitable trainers for you. As for now, you should rest and join us for a family dinner."

"That'll be fine mother. I've already contacted Azazel to deal with our training regime."

"Sensei will be training us?"

"Of course. He's the one most familiar with our current abilities and he has access to different equipment we can use from the Grigori."

That made sense. Sniff! Ooooo! Something smells appetizing.

"Dinner is served!"

"Let the feast….Begin."

Said Lord Gremory as the maids and butlers rushed out of the kitchen and lay down their trays which then reveal some fine dining cuisine that you could only find in high class restaurants. T-bones, salmon, whole turkeys, even sashimi and suckling pig. It's almost like a full course menu.

"Don't be shy, please, help yourselves."

There're so many dishes to choose from. Which should I start 1st? The chicken? Perhaps the miso soup…From my seat, I can see that Rias and her family were quietly enjoying their meals with grace. The same could be said for Akeno-san, Kiba and Koneko-chan. Damn, they must have been to dining etiquette lessons or something. Unfortunately for myself, I was lost due to the insane number of cutlery prepared around my plate which I have no idea what they're for. Thankfully, I wasn't alone.

CLANK!

"Sorry.."

"Oooh….which one is for soup?"

I guess members of the church also had simple meals compared to what we're having now.

KH'NG!

"Oh no. Sorry."

"My my, you seem very nervous Ise-san."

"My apologies, your highness. This is my 1st time in fine dining."

"Of course… It's not everyday a commoner gets to dine with us. I suppose I could give you some lessons about the noble life and some table manners."

"I'd be honored your highness."

"Ufufu. Just call me Mrs Gremory. You are part of our household and thus, our family. As for now, feel free to eat in anyway you see comfortable. The same goes for you, Xenovia-san and Asia-san."

PHEW!

With Mrs. Gremory's permission, the three of us resumed eating and enjoying ourselves as we exchanged stories with Rias's parents.

(Time skip)

It was close to midnight after our diner. Now I'm in an open bath which is divided into a male and female side. As Kiba and I entered the bath, we met our sensei just lounging by the side with bottles of Sake by his side.

"Yo ! Ise, Kiba! Glad that you've made it."

"Sensei!? How long have you've been in the underworld?"

"Yeah? And what's with the booze?"

"Is that how you greet your teacher? Sigh…I've received Rias's request on training you guys so I made my way here. Lord Gremory is supposed to expect my arrival tomorrow so… I'd appreciate if you 2 keep you mouth shut regarding my early presence."

SWEAAATT!

"Any how, just sit back and relax while you can. You're going to need all the strength you have for tomorrow's program."

"Hai hai."

It was then sensei urged me to sit beside him as if he wanted to tell me something important.

"Ok Ise my boy, just tell me this man to man."

"Yes sensei?"

"Have you touched Rias's breast yet?"

"What the hell!? Why would you ask me that?"

"So you did."

"W-well…not directly."

"Ahah! So you did touch it. Have you poked a nipple before?"

"Why in Maou's name would I do that for?"

"Sigh… To think that my student is a goody goody. Listen well Ise. Embracing the arrival and contact of breasts is the way for any boy to grow up as a man. How on earth are you going to face society if you're unwilling to face a pair of glorious oppai?!"

Great. Now he's putting lewd material in an epic speech. Women deserve respect. Their bodies are not some property where you can….simply play with.

"You sir, are the worst."

SLUMP!

Uh oh. I think I've hurt his feelings. In depression, sensei sunk into the water motionlessly, leaving me to panic and bring him back up to the surface.

"Oi sensei! Wake up! Don't give up on me now!"

GRAB!

Huh? What the?

"HA! Gotcha! If won't embrace the lechery, I'll let lechery deal with you!"

"Hey! Put me down! What're you doing?!"

"Sensei! Put Ise-kun down now."

"It's time for you to be reborn as a man Ise. Off! You! Go!"

UUWWAAAA!

SPLASH!

"Oww…my head…."

"Ara Ise, were you flung over by Azazel?"

"Welcome to the girls bath Ise-kun. Ufufu!"

"GAH! Sorry! I'll be off then!"

But as I tried to make my escape, I was caught by Rias from behind which made me fall over into the bath.

"I've got you Ise."

Aaaahhh. They're so…soft….No! I'm not a pervert.

"Aha! Got you're front Ise-kun."

In between two women? How is that even possible?

"I believe this is what some guys call, the 'Breasts sandwich.'"

"Don't just make up such perverted phrases like that!"

Oh crap….I don't think my manhood could take it any longer…must escape…

"Hey Koneko-chan! There's a peeping tom here. Aren't you going to deal with him?!"

"I don't mind having Ise-senpai here with us."

You traitor! Time for assassination escape tactics.

#1, vibration.

I tried to shiver as much as possible, hoping to loosen both of their grip. However, I seem to miscalculate one major factor…

"Auunn….Aaahnnn….What is this feeling …Aaahhnnn…"

"Aaahhh….My breasts feels kinda hot…"

Eeeehhh! They're aroused by it?! Maybe vibration on their breasts isn't a good idea.

#2, limping fish.

I let all my tension go and feign unconsciousness…. This seemed to work at 1st until…

"GASP! Ise! Hang in there!"

"Don't pass out now!"

CHUP!

Obviously their next move would be CPR.

GASP!

"Ok, thanks for the breather. I'll be off now.

Grab!

"Oh no you don't."

"You're staying with us."

#3, self sacrifice.

As my last resort, I grabbed on to both Rias's and Akeno-san's boob, hoping to get my blood pressure up.

"Kyaa!"

"AAaauunnn!"

And sure enough, a fountain of crimson fluid spurts out of my nose, dying the bath in a pool of red. Unfortunately, this comes at a price….

"Ise! not again!"

"Koneko-chan! Help us carry him to bed!"

My consciousness faded soon after…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Intense Underworld boot camp**

(Issei POV)

ZZzzzz….

Blurp!

Aww….what happened? I remember almost drowning and being blinded by a pool of red. As I opened my eyes, I find myself lying on a massive king-sized bed with everyone from the Gremory peerage surrounding me. That aside, Rias and Akeno-san wasted no time and clung on to me the minute I woke up.

"Ise! Are you alright?"

"Don't do something so reckless next time! You could have drowned."

Cried both girls as they kept on hitting my chest with tears of concern flowing out. Perhaps my escaped plan was too much for them to handle.

"Sorry girls. I never meant to worry you. I'm alright now."

"Great that you're doing fine, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Another gentle voice of a man came from the room door as it swung open. Soon, the man revealed himself as one who's in robes and has crimson hair. Judging by the uncanny resemblance to Rias, he must be the Maou Lucifer himself, Sirzechs-sama.

"Oni-sama? What are you doing here?"

"I heard from father that you have come home, so I've decided to see you."

"All of the council meetings have been settled, including Underworld affairs. So I've allowed Sirzechs-same to have his monthly visit with your peerage."

So said Grayfia-san who accompanied her master and wife during his visit.

"Grayfia told me you have found some new servants. It's an honor to finally meet you all in person."

Maou-sama give us a bow which we return as well. Sirzechs-sama then laid eyes on me with a serious expression.

"You there."

"Y-y…yes sir?!"

"I want your honest opinion, no matter how brutal it is."

Declared Sirzechs-sama as he pointed at me while I was stuttering like crazy.

"Are you satisfied with your life as Rias's servant?"

That was an unexpected question. Then again, it was him who reincarnated me into a devil the moment I left Kaa-san's womb and entered into reality. With my answer ready, I got of my bed and gave Maou-sama the most suitable reply I could think of.

"Yes I am sir! In fact, I couldn't thank you and her enough for my existence in this world. Please accept this humble servant's gratitude."

I dropped to my knees and kneeled to Sirzechs-sama while slamming my forehead against the floor. I read from books that this is how people show their utmost and sincere gratitude in feudal Japan. Of course, much to the shock of everyone, Rias then picked me up and hugged me tight so I would stop my painful display.

"Ise you dummy! Look at you, you're bleeding again."

"Ise-kun, me letting you live is because I've seen too many sufferings and sadness in this world. Thus, I couldn't stand and watch as your mother cried in sorrow when the doctor told your parents about the bad news. It's true that I was initially asked to retrieve the Red dragon emperor to the Alliance once we discovered its current possessor. However, the mere thought of your father losing either one of you really pains me."

"And so, you made me Rias's servant."

"Exactly. I figured that Rias could use a few friends to kept her cheerful and kind. Which is how you met her when she 1st started kindergarten."

"Oni-sama….Mou!"

"However your-highness, if I may ask, why wasn't told about the whole devil thing until a few months ago instead of the moment I could understand words?"

"To be honest Ise-kun. When I gave your parents that offer, they were indeed very skeptical. And so, I told them that you'll have a normal human life until we think the time is right for you to find out. And we thought that age 17 is the perfect time for the reveal."

"That makes more sense."

"At the end of the day, I'm glad that you've enjoyed you life as a devil and a part of our family. Also, it is I who should be thanking you for defending the peace of this world from the khaos brigade. Please assist my sister and keep her happy. She may be stubborn and spoiled sometimes, but she's still an important person in my life."

"Your wish is my command your highness. I swear loyalty to Rias-sama and to the alliance even after death."

"Ise…."

"Oh no need to be so formal Ise-kun. I know that you two are in a relationship. So is Akeno-chan as well I heard."

Akeno-san began to blush at Sirzechs-sama's comment.

"In fact, call me big bro. Ne Ise-kun? Call me Ane-chan?"

SMACK!

Without warning, Maou-sama was then slapped by a displeased Grayfia-san on the head.

"OW! That hurt Grayfia."

"One thing at a time Sirzechs-sama. Please know your place."

SWEAT….

So the great SIrzechs Lucifer, King of the devils and ruler of the underworld is just a big softy to his wife. The underworld is indeed a weird and hysterical place.

"Oh right, before I've forgotten, Azazel has arranged your training programs for you all. Please do show up early tomorrow at the Gremory fields. I'll take my leave for now."

As Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san teleported away from the room, everyone of us when back to our own rooms to rest for the night. Well, almost everyone…..

"Do you really have to sleep naked Rias?"

"It's somehow a habit of mine. Anyway, don't mind me."

This girl, not a single sense of decency. Then again, this other girl is not better….

"Ara ara, I can't sleep if Ise-kun isn't hugging me. Ne, please hold me tight."

Following in her best friend's footsteps, Akeno-san also striped down to her birthday suit and clung on to me as I occupied the middle of the bed with both onee-samas hugging one of my arms. Finally giving in, I allowed them to enjoy the comfort of my presence as we doze off to dreamland…..

(Timeskip)

It was dawn, and everyone was in their track suits as we're be assigned to our designated training grounds based on our skill sets and what we needed to work on. In front of us was Azazel in a lab coat and a white board with our schedule.

"Gather around my students. Here are your training routines."

What was stated on the board goes as followed:

 **1) Rias**

 **-Mentor: Sirzechs and Venelena**

 **-Lessons: Power of destruction, base endurance, magic.**

 **2) Akeno**

 **-Mentor: Azazel**

 **-Lessons: Magic, light skills.**

 **3) Koneko**

 **-Mentor: Tannin**

 **-Lessons: Physical and mental strength, base endurance.**

 **4) Kiba & Xenovia**

 **-Mentor: Souji Okita**

 **-Lessons: Swordplay, base endurance.**

 **5) Asia**

 **-Mentor: Grayfia**

 **-Lessons: Magic, first aid.**

 **6) Issei**

 **-Mentor: Tannin**

 **-Lessons: Base endurance, way of the dragon, survival.**

Hold on now, survival? Way of the dragon? I thought I was supposed to learn some other way to fight without my boosted gear.

"Sensei, what do you mean by way of the dragon? I'm still a devil you know."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"My magic could use some polishing. Where can I find Grayfia-san?"

"She must be in Sirzechs's room. You can meet her there Asia. Off you go."

"Hmm…you seemed unusually accepting Akeno. Have you made peace with the fallen angels?"

"I have, to a certain extend. I'll be in your care sensei."

"Glad to hear that. As for Knights, your mentor is at the fields. Hurry on now, don't keep him waiting."

"Race you to the training grounds Kiba."

"I'll wait for you."

"Oh ho. Here he comes."

WHOOSH!

Something colossal flew pass us and landed right behind sensei. A dragon! It seems to be sentient as it's clad in a loincloth and shoulder pads. Plus, he stands upright unlike most dragons that I'm familiar with.

"Issei, Koneko, this is Tannin. One of the five dragon kings. He'll be shaping you two up."

"Oi brat. I can't sense you passion for improvement. Are you find with being a weakling?"

"No sir! I can't call myself Rias Gremory's pawn if that's so!"

I could only give such an answer. That's right! The main reason I asked for this training session is to get stronger, for the sake of my friends, my family, and Rias….

"Very well brat. We'll be spending the week in the mountains. That would tone your meek bodies into weapons of war."

"Great. So are we going to stay here or shall we get going?"

"HAHAAHAHAHAH! I like you brat. That's the blazing passion I was looking for. Come on now, hope on my back."

As the both of us get on Tannin-ossan, I waved goodbye to my remaining comrades as we blasted off to our destination.

"So ossan, are you like the only dragon here in the underworld?"

"Not really, the mountains that we'll be training on is home to dragon refugees from the human world. And as a dragon king, it's my duty to look after them and make sure they don't cause any ruckus in the underworld."

"I see, that's very kind of you Ossan. Isn't he Koneko-chan?"

"….."

My kouhai seems to be extra quiet ever since we 1st arrived in the underworld. I wonder what's on her mind?

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? I'm fine Issei-senpai."

"Look, if there's anything you'd like to share with me, go ahead. I'd be more than happy to help."

"You're a kind person senpai. But there's nothing wrong with me. I promise."

I've decided to let it slide for now. Perhaps this session would reveal what's truly bothering Koneko-chan.

"Here we are."

As we finally landed, Tannin Ossan fired some flame shots at us without warning.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"You can start with some 3 hour running around the hills while dodging my attacks. Run now!"

And another flame shot was fired at our direction. With that, our reflexes kicked in and we began our strenuous workout.

(timeskip)

To say that Ossan's attacks were dangerous is an understatement. They were destructive! I have to admit thought that escaping death by a charging dragon wasn't a walk in the park. However, as time passes by, my body seems to loosen up and thus, I was able to recognize my surroundings a little better. Koneko-chan did well too. I suppose all that battle experience did give her a certain advantage.

"Excellent. Your agility and stamina has risen. We'll take a break for now, and then it's sparring time."

Ossan then flew away to his spot, leaving us to catch our breath and take some time off. All that parkour helped build up my leg muscles as well as my grip strength. As for Koneko-chan, she had that look when we're flying. As her senpai, I've decided to get to the bottom of this.

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired, that's all."

"That's not what I meant."

Koneko-chan then slumped and leaned against my shoulder.

"Senpai, how did you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?"

"You used to be the weakest member of buchou's peerage. And yet, you don't seem to be bothered by it at all. How did you do that? Aren't you upset that you're not on par with everyone else?"

"To be honest, I was a little initially. But that's why I train. To get stronger. So I can protect everyone of you."

I then turned my attention to the scenery.

"But you know what? Being weak doesn't make you a useless member of the group. it just means you haven't found your potential."

"C-can I tell you a secret? So far only the original members of the ORC know about this."

"Well of course. Your secret will be safe with me."

"I am actually a nekomata. A cat youkai."

"Oho? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I'm a disgrace to all nekomata kind."

Koneko-chan then hugged her legs in sadness. Is she like Akeno-san? Does she hate her bloodline as well?

"Nekomatas are able to use a technique called senjutsu. Thus, we are able to control the flow of a person's ki. However….Sniff….."

I think I know where this is going…

HUG.

"Senpai?"

"You don't have to tell me anymore. I understand…."

"Sniff….but how can I call myself buchou's rook if I…Sniff….. can't use senjutsu? Sniff…Apart from my strength, I'm completely useless!"

"Ssshhhh….It'll be alright Koneko-chan. We'll figure something out. There there…."

"Sniff….what am I going to do? Sniff….I want to be a reliable rook to buchou….and the rest of you…"

"Hmm….maybe Tannin Ossan knows something about senjutsu. We could ask him."

"ASK ME WHAT?" 

Said the dragon who landed behind us.

"Now hold on for a moment Ossan. Before you blast us off, do you happen to know anything about senjutsu?"

"Well, we dragons are unfamiliar with it. But I know someone who does. Why do you ask brat?"

"1st of all, my name is Issei! Enough with the brat stuff. Secondly, Koneko-chan here is a nekomata who somehow couldn't perform senjutsu. We're hoping you might know someone to teach her."

"I see… For starters, there's only 1 being who is capable of teaching senjutsu. Unfortunately she's part of Azazel's elite squad so she may not have any free time for you."

Sensei's elite squad? Is there even such a group?

"So you're saying Azazel sensei has someone who could teach me senjutsu?"

"That's the theory. If you want, I can give you a ride to Azazel. I heard he's at the courtyard with one of your friends."

Oh right, he's training Akeno-san. perhaps a surprise visit wouldn't hurt.

"Alright then. Take us to sensei."

(Timeskip)

BZZZTTTT!

"It seems that a battle has occur here. These thunderstorms aren't natural."

"Look! Down there!"

From the top, we could see sensei and Akeno-san in a sparring match where light spears and thunder were exchanged. Unfortunately for us, most of Akeno-san's attacks resulted in unpredictable thunderstorms which made flying this much more chaotic for Ossan.

"Hang on tight! We're going to crash!"

As a safety measure, we went for an emergency landing which ended up slamming into sensei as he was in the way.

CRASH!

"Oww….why the hell is Tannin here?"

"Sorry sensei, we had to escape the storm you 2 created."

"ISE-KUN!"

HUG

Akeno-san literally, lit up as she tackled me to the floor.

"Hey there Akeno-san. how's your training?"

"Much more livelier, now that you're here."

"Actually…."

"Azazel sensei. Tannin sama said there's someone in your elite squad who could teach me senjutsu. Where can I find her?"

"Oh, you must be referring to Kuroka. Yep, she must be with Vali right now. I've assigned them to patrol the city. Why did you ask?"

Koneko-chan however, remained silent. Her eyes were wide open, as if she's seen a ghost.

"Koneko-chan, Koneko-chan! Snap out of it!"

"Ara ara, this is troublesome."

"What is it Akeno-san?"

"I assumed she told you that she's a nekomata yes?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this Kuroka here, is her sister."

….

"You have a sister!?"

"No I don't! She left me to rot after she found out I couldn't use senjutsu!"

Ow….another family problem.

"I could relate to her. I too hated my father for leaving me and mother when the villagers arrived."

Akeno-san puts on a displeased expression as she recalled the death of her mother. I'd like to help her reconcile with Barakiel-san, but Koneko-chan's situation is the main issue here.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I-I…. I DON'T KNOW!"

"Wait! Koneko-chan!"

Our rook just ran off as she let out tears of anguish. I wanted to chase after her but Akeno-san grabbed on to my shoulder saying otherwise.

"Let her be Ise-kun. She needs some time alone."

"But.."

"It'll be fine. She's just confused. That's all."

Sigh….Koneko-chan…I'll give you all the time you need. But if have decided, you know where to go.

"I guess we can all of the training for now. Hyoudou Issei. Make use of this break to the fullest. Be sure to come back to the mountains once you've dealt with the girl."

"No problem Ossan. Thanks for everything."

WHOOSH!

"YAWN! I should be heading out too. We'll stop here Akeno. In the meantime, Ise is all yours."

"Yahoo! Come on Ise! Let's take a walk around the city."

"Ok then Akeno. Lead the way."

And so, we decided to take a tour around Lilith, the capital of the Underworld.

"Perhaps this could be like our date. It's my 1st time so; I'll be in your care. Ufufu!"

"As you wish my princess."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Whispers of the fallen angel**

(Issei POV)

"Is this town called Lilith always this lively?"

"Not really. Usually the people of the Underworld get on with their daily lives as always. However, the townsfolk are just excited for Rias's return from the human world.

"Oh? So she's like a celebrity here."

"Well…Being the sister of one of the Yondai Maou, yes."

Wow! Even down here my beloved is famous. It's no wonder she'd gotten used to the unwanted attention of us students of Kuoh Academy.

"And if I remember correctly, Rias even has her own magazine article series: 'Princess Rias's special' if I'm not mistaken."

Just how popular is this woman? Is this why she wanted to live in Japan? To escape all this unneeded paparazzi? Perhaps it won't matter anyway since Rias's idol aura will accompany her wherever she goes.

"So Akeno, you've been friends with Rias since…. forever?"

Akeno-san turned her gaze towards the sky as if recalling the past.

"It happened when I ran away from home, after my mother was killed…..."

Oh crap. That again. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her. But she resumed nonetheless.

"I was wondering in the woods for shelter since it was raining at the moment. I remembered seeking refuge in a small, abandoned hut just beside our clan tree that we use for offerings. Because of my drenched clothes, my body temperature began to drop. I felt my limbs turning numb as the cold passes through my shivering body, hypothermia if you will."

"My goodness! What happen after that?"

"I thought that was my calling…until a crimson aura pierced through the drizzling droplets from the sky. It was then I met the girl who found me, who rescued me, and became my best friend."

"Wow…. she must have been your age when she met you."

"Of course. We're both 3rd years after all. Rias said she was visiting my clan shrine and saw me soaking wet. Taking pity on me, she asked for my company and we travelled to the underworld together. Lord and Lady Gremory took me in as their adoptive daughter since I refused to mention about my father at the moment. From that day on, I've never left her side no matter what, and of course, became her queen and vice-president of the ORC."

"And sometime after that, I met you. And the rest of the club members."

"Ufufu! That's right. I remember the 1st time Rias introduced you to us. My goodness you were shy."

"Hahah…. I guess I was."

Suddenly, Akeno-san put on a sad face as she laid eyes on me.

"When I heard from Rias about your pass, I couldn't hold my tears…. For you, and your family… to think that only one of you would live….Sniff….. It's just….so sad…."

I hurried myself and hold her tight, hoping to relieve my sobbing senpai.

"Ssshhh…. there there…. Both kaa-san and I are fine now. Thanks to Sirzechs-sama."

"Sniff…..Ise…."

"Yes my dear?"

"Whatever happens, promise me you won't leave me. I couldn't imagine a world without you."

"To be honest, this is a promise I can't keep."

"….."

Akeno-san's expression then became horrified and dark. But not before I made my declaration.

"But I'll do my best to stay with you forever. You, Rias, everyone. I may die one day, but that doesn't mean I won't struggle to stay alive for your sake."

With that, my senpai had more tears flowing and tackled me to the floor, ignoring the passing townsfolk.

"Oh Ise…. Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me. I love you."

CHUP!

A sudden kiss!? At not the light version. It has tongue and saliva included. As we broke away to avoid suffocation, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of her glistering, violet orbs of sight.

"Well, to return the favour, I love you too my dear Akeno. Both you and Rias are indeed the most important girls in my life …. Well, apart from kaa-san."

"Ufufu! You always couldn't resist a joke. Come, I have somewhere to show you."

We got up and dusted ourselves clean before I was dragged away by an excited Akeno-san. Where is this mysterious place she's referring to?

(Timeskip)

"Here we are."

We arrived at what seems to be a huge lake dominated by lilies and other aquatic plants. I guess this is some sort of recreational park for devils. We found a spot by a massive tree just inches away from the lake. Although there're other devils in the park, we're satisfied with the secluded scenery and lay down on the soft grass.

"Rias and I used to talk about our life here. We often exchange our thoughts of our futures, and our possible love lives. Who would've thought we'd both share the same man. Ufufu!"

"Yeah…. Life works in mysterious ways. To think that my friendship with Rias isn't due to fate…. Yet it somehow works."

"Ara? You mean you weren't satisfied with your life before joining us?"

"Well I don't hate it, but I always thought my purpose is much bigger than just a regular teenager. Well, I guess if our life was one big anime, I would be the MC."

"Ufufu! And I'll be your romantic partner."

"Sorry, but that title belongs to Rias."

"Muuu….. Mood killer."

With a cute pout, Akeno-san started to playfully hit my chest at my disagreement.

"Ow ow ow! Ok ok, I was kidding. You'd be one of my gals."

"That's better…"

I'm glad that's settled. I won't want our date to end with a displeased Akeno-san. Sigh…..I guess I should just shut up and enjoy this calm and quiet moment before….

RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!

"What was that?"

"Ara? Sorry Ise, I need to answer this. Hello?"

Said my senpai as she picked her call.

"WHAT?!...Ok, we'll be right there."

"What happened? Who was that?"

"It's Koneko-chan…..She's been hospitalized….."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Peerage Feud.**

(3rd POV)

In the underworld hospital, Issei and Akeno rushed to the designated ward as they heard about their rook's condition.

"Huff! Huff! You know Akeno-san., Huff! We could have used the teleportation circle…Huff! So we don't have to go through…Huff! All this running! Huff!"

Soon, both devils skidded across the hallway while the queen gave her partner in crime an embarrassed blush.

"Right…. why didn't I think of that?"

As they made it to Koneko's ward via magic circle, the pair met up with the rest of the peerage along with Grayfia, who was monitoring the nekomata's vitals.

"What took you two so long? You got me worried."

"Sorry Rias. We were lost for a moment."

"Never mind that. How's her condition?"

As Issei approached his kouhai on the bed, see was shocked to see burn marks and bruises on her limbs. She's even wearing an oxygen mask for God sakes. On second glances, Issei also noticed some burn marks on his beloved's hands.

"Are you to alright? Why are you two burnt? What happened?"

No one dared to answer knowing how much the pawn cared for his comrades and how he would kill anyone who touches them. However, Rias decided to provide the information.

"It happened after my training with Oni-sama…."

 **(Flashback)**

" **That will be all for now Rias. We'll continue tomorrow first thing in the morning. Rest well dear sister."**

 **As Sirzechs teleported away, Rias took a stroll around her house garden. It was then she came across her rook sitting alone at one of the benches.**

" **Huh? What are you doing here Koneko? Ara? Why are you crying?"**

" **It's nothing buchou…. Sniff…. I'm fine…."**

" **No you're not. Come here, tell me all about it. Maybe I can help."**

 **Koneko then sat on her master's lap and snuggled in her ample bosom.**

" **Well…. you see…."**

" **I thought I heard that voice before."**

 **Suddenly, a 3** **rd** **party's voice could be heard out of nowhere.**

" **Show yourself!"**

" **Buchou, who's voice is that?"**

" **Mine, little one."**

 **It was then, a tall but well-built man with blonde hair jumped off a branch he was perching on.**

" **Hello Rias, nice seeing you again. Finaly sick of the human world?"**

" **Go away Riser! You know it's rude to drop in uninvited."**

" **Oho! But I was invited. By yours truly that is."**

 **Riser just kept on making his way closer to the crimson haired girl, keeping his arrogance.**

" **Ah? A servant of yours? My my, what a cutie."**

 **Riser then extended is hand to flirt with Koneko, which she disgustedly shoves away.**

" **Hands off bird-boy. Or I'll pummel you."**

" **Ooooh! And a feisty one as well. I like it. Tell you what Rias. I'm willing to trade my rook for yours. Deal?"**

" **Over my decomposed and reincarnated body! Koneko is more than just a servant. She's my family."**

 **Defended Rias while embracing her. Unfortunately, Riser began to lose his temper and was literally fired up.**

" **FINE! If I can't have her, NO ONE CAN!"**

 **The male devil then engulfed Rias and Koneko in flames and laugh manically at their suffering. Thankfully, the flames were successfully put out by somebody's ice spell.**

" **What?! Who did this!?"**

" **I was wondering the same thing. But then you are here."**

 **It was Grayfia. At the mere presence of the maid of the Gremory household, Riser was visibly shaken.**

" **What is the meaning of this Riser-san?"**

" **Nothing much. I ask for a trade, my anger got the better of me."**

" **He's lying! Don't believe her Onee-sama."**

" **Calm down Rias. Now Riser-san, if you really desire a trade of servants, a rating game would be most appropriate."**

" **Onee-sama!"**

" **Be quiet. Do we have an agreement?"**

 **Without hesitation, Riser nodded and disappeared in a pillar of flames. That aside, the Gremory maid wasted no time and admitted the injured devils to the nearest hospital.**

 **(Flashback ended)**

At the moment, everyone could feel Issei's rage building up which in turn exerts pressure among everyone in the room.

"Halt Ise-san! That wasn't called for."

"But that bastard hurt my friends! He deserves to be punished!"

To avoid any further commotion, Grayfia jabbed the pawn in the gut with her fingers. as a result, Issei's body felt limp and collapsed on the floor.

"Ise! What did you…"

"Not to worry Rias. I've just touched one of his pressure points to make him relax."

"Relax my ass! He's completely paralysed!"

Cried the Gremory princess who is hugging her beloved. The same goes for Akeno who is clinging on to Issei's head.

"I'm sorry Rias. But to put Riser-san in his place, the rating games is mandatory. Besides, it'll be a great experience for you and your peerage."

"Onee-sama. We're talking about a man who has never lose a match and basically has the same abilities as the immortal Phoinex. How could we defeat a monster like that?!"

"Well, that's why I've set the match to be held after your training programme and once Koneko-san has recovered. Don't fret Ojou-sama. With your newfound members, your victory will be swift."

With a wink, the Gremory maid took her leave. In the meantime, despite his numb body, Issei clearly heard everything and tried to get back on his feet.

"Now you realise why I asked for this training session. I'll be heading back to the mountains…. Oof! SMACK! As soon as my legs are back to normal."

"Ufufu! Don't worry Ise-kun. The rating games is on hold as long as we're fit to resume. So let's take a break for now ok?"

With a sinister grin, Akeno carried her helpless kouhai back to his room while Rias remained in the ward.

"It's alright guys, I'll look after Koneko. Get all the rest you need."

"If you say so Rias buchou, come on Asia. Let's take a bath."

"Wait for me Xenovia-san."

"Eh? Yuuto? Why are you still here?"

"I can't leave you alone here now, you'll need help."

At her knight's insistence, Rias could only smile and pat him on the head.

"Always the gentleman. Thank you Yuuto."

(Meanwhile, in Issei's room.)

"Ano….Akeno-san? What's this?"

On top of a king-sized bed, our dear pawn is lying helplessly with his body still numb and limp. At least his face and head is back to normal.

"Ufufu! With Koneko-chan keeping Rias busy, I have little Ise-kun all to myself."

Taking advantage of the situation, Akeno laid her naked body on Issei's while giving him kisses all around his face, chest and other parts. (A/N: Don't worry, he has his boxers on)

"AAHHH! UUUeeeekkkk! Ticklish! HAHAHHAHAH!"

"Ara ara! You're so cute when you squirm like that. Time for round two."

This time, Akeno grinded herself on Issei's body.

'WOW! So soft…. No! Bad Issei! Pervert Issei!'

"Oho? Playing hard to get are we? The real fun starts now."

As a last resort, the priestess crawled on top of the still immobile brunette, awaiting his reaction. Little did he know, his head happens to be directly under Akeno's breasts.

"Wait! Hold on Akeno-sa…Mphm!"

With her full weight dropped onto the boy, Issei had his face completely buried in his senpai's humongous oppai. Unfortunately for him, Akeno seems to enjoy the treatment.

"Haaahhh…. Auuunnnn…AAannnn!"

(Issei POV)

This is baaadddd! I could suffocate any moment…. Again! Damn it! Why does Grayfia have to give me that jab?

[Partner. If I may suggest, perhaps you should try those assassination tactics that you learned.]

'For your information Ddraig. I still can't feel my hands! Besides, those didn't work the last time.'

[Oh right…. Enjoy while you can then. ZZzzzzz]

'Wait Ddraig! Damn lizard….'

"Ara ara Ise-kun? Is my body too much for you to handle?"

"Yes! Yes! It is! Now could you get off me now?!"

"Only if you say please."

GAAAHHH! This woman. This saddist!

"Please!"

"Uh huh? Please what?"

"Please! Mphmm!"

"Oops! Sorry, what was that?"

How can I talk with my face enveloped in her cushions!? That's cheating Akeno-san! You're cheating!

"Alright alright, I had my fun."

Finally! Fresh air as my senpai removed herself from the bed.

"Ufufu! We should do this again sometime. I'll be waiting. Wink!"

With that, Akeno-san head for the showers while I started to feel my limbs in perfect condition. What perfect timing!

[Sarcasm?]

"No!"

[Still sarcasm?]

"Yes!"

[Either way, you put on a good show there, partner. Kukukukuku!]

"Groan! I have to rain harder! For Rias and Koneko-chan's sake…."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Grilled or fried, you decide.**

(Issei POV)

Today marks the end of our training session before our battle against Riser's peerage. Thankfully, Koneko-chan managed to recover soon enough to join me and Tannin-ossan. The two of us did our usual routine of escaping ossan's onslaught while doing our best to subdue him once he left an opening. Unfortunately, as a dragon king, his battle experience exceeded us ten-fold.

"You've certainly improved your skills Hyoudou Issei, the same can be said for the cat girl. Have another."

KABOOM!

"Phew! That almost got us. How're you holding up Koneko-chan?"

"I'm fine senpai. Doesn't this dragon have any weak spots?"

Damn it! No matter where I look, ossan seems to be protected in every possible way. Maybe if I…

KABOOM!1

"UUWWWAAAAA!"

"ISE-SENPAI!"

"Hyoudou Issei. How long are you going to stare into space like that? Have you grown tired already? You disgust me."

Now is my chance.

"PERTIFICUS TOTALUS!"

SNAP!

As I casted my spell, the dragon seems to have trouble moving his limbs and fell towards us.

"GUH! What is this madness? I've never heard of a spell like this before."

"The full body binding curse. Great for dealing with giants like you ossan."

"Kukukuku! Well, I tip my head to you, boy. You two have completed your training."

"We did it senpai."

The two of us exchanged a hi-5 as we celebrated our victory against our assailant.

"Now if you don't mind, release me this instant!"

'Sorry, my bad. Erm…. what's the release spell again?"

"YOU BRAT!"

(Timeskip)

Thankfully for us, the spell's effects were temporary and we got a ride back to Rias's mansion on Ossan's back.

"Thanks for everything Ossan. Hope to see you again someday."

"Indeed. Until we meet again Hyoudou Issei, and Toujou Koneko. Best of luck in your rating game."

Off he goes. Now where can we find the others?

"ISE!"

OOF! Speak of the devil.

"Hey Rias. Are you done as well?"

"Yes. Everone is resting in the common room for now. You and Koneko are the last to arrive."

"I see. YAAAWWWNNNN! So how does the match work? Do we go somewhere or…"?

"I'll explain everything to you tonight. As for now, let's meet up with the others so we can plan our strategy."

"As you wish my love."

(Timeskip)

Morning…. we the Gremory Peerage gathered in the common room as agreed to begin our match. According to Rias, all rating games are done in a separate dimension to avoid any unwanted damage to the public. Also, each battle arena will be a replica of a certain existing location for aesthetic sake.

"Just one question Rias. Why are we in our school uniforms? I don't think they are suitable for combat."

"Why not? It represents the Occult Research Club that binds us all together in the first place."

Sigh…. for her to have that reason….

As we're transported to the arena, we arrived at a very familiar place. Victorian style interior, lighted candles, a sofa?

"Rias, are we having our match in…."

"Sssh! The announcement is coming."

{Greetings Ladies and gentlemen. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge and I'll be your commentator for today's rating game between Rias Gremory's peerage and Riser Phenex. The match is held in Kuoh Academy with the ORC clubroom and the Student Council Office as the bases for both peerages. The battle is over once anyone of the Kings is defeated or surrenders. Also, each peerage is given one vial of Phoenix tears for their own personal use. You are given 30 minutes to strategize before the game begins. Your time starts now.}

As Grayfia-san ended her announcement, Rias wasted no time to roll out a floor plan of our school. The Student council office huh? That's like at the far end of the academy.

"Right! We'll stick you our plan from last night. Yuuto and Xenovia, you two take the gym and take out any piece you come across. Remember your training, and stay safe."

"Understood. Let's go Xenovia."

"Right behind you."

Akeno, you'll patrol the skies and look out for Riser's queen Yubeluna. Try to keep her away from our base."

"Hai buchou."

"Asia, you'll stay here with me. I'll need your support in case of a surprise attack."

"Hai buchou-san."

"Koneko, you and Ise head for the school grounds. Stay in the shadows and avoid any direct confrontation whenever possible. But you are spotted, you may engage them in combat. And be ready to assist Akeno if the enemy queen approaches."

"Yes ma'am. Ready senpai?"

"Lead the way."

With our orders given, we make our way to the positions assigned. We've managed to stay out of sight of Riser's pawns who are patrolling the classrooms as we went through the bushes. And from the bottom, we can see Akeno-san staying close to the clubroom in the air in case of an ambush. She's in her usual miko attire.

SHIVER!

"What's wrong Koneko-chan?"

"I feel…. tingly…it's as if I can feel footsteps head on our direction."

As I peered from the bushes, I can see 3 of the enemy's servants closing in on our hiding spot. So this is it! She has achieved it!

"Koneko-chan…..I think you've done it! You can use senjutsu!"

"Sssh! Not so loud senpai."

"Well well well…. Li! Ni! We've got company."

"Nya! We can sense them."

I guess we have no choice. Ow! Quit pinching me Koneko-sama! your senpai is sorry!

"Senpai, I'll handle the cat twins, you'll deal with that china doll."

"Ngh! Who're you calling a china doll midget! Li! Ni! Take the mini one out!"

"Nya! Leave it to us Nya!"

A cat fight occurred. Meanwhile thanks to that parkour exercises by Tannin Ossan, I was able to dodge every blow this Chun Li copycat is throwing at me. And why wouldn't I because her feet are in flame mode!

"Hold still brat!"

"There there Chun Li. Don't be hasty."

"It's Xue Lan! And I'll make you remember my name with this kick!"

Ara? She's doing cartwheels now?

"I'd like to prolong our fight, but I got a score to settle with you master. Stupefy!"

SNAP!

With the stunning spell casted, I blasted Xue Lan away towards a nearby tree which knocked her unconscious.

"Senpai! A little help here!"

Leave it to me.

"Bucking Bronco!"

SNAP!

This time, I released a wave of energy which somehow sounds like a whining horse.

"Huh?! Senpai! Put me down!"

This is my new spell! Bucking bronco. It sends a wave that blasts anyone into the air. The only problem is that anyone caught in the wave will levitate, even allies.

"Sorry Konoko-chan. But as for you two...Incendio!"

SNAP!

Both cat girls burst into flames as I casted the ignition spell. Soon after, the both of them disappear into light particles.

{2 of Riser-san's pawns, retired}

"Huh? Retired? What happen? I-I didn't mean to kill them."

Koneko-chan tugged on to my sleeve with an assuring smile.

"They're fine senpai. Anybody who is unable to continue is transported to the medical bay."

"Oh thank Maou. I still have a rook there waiting to be retired. Care to do the honours?"

"As you wish."

Without hesitation, Koneko-chan gave the China doll a strong punch to the face which made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"I-I can't…breath…."

"I've blocked to chi that is circulating in your system. That, was for calling me a midget."

{One of Riser-san's rook, retired.}

"3 down, 13 more to go."

{All of Riser-san's pawns, retired.}

"Eh? I guess our knights have done their job."

KABOOM!

"That came from the gym."

"Oh no! Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai."

{Both of Rias-sama's knights, retired.}

Kiba and Xenovia, gone? Who could have done that?!

{Ise, Koneko, can you hear me?}

"Rias?"

{I know. It was a trap. Riser's queen is here. Hurry and assist Akeno!}

"Roger that buchou. Let's go Ise-senpai."

We rushed to the gym and that's when we came across a middle aged woman in robes wielding a staff. She must be a witch when Riser revived her.

"I guess not all of the Gremory servants are inside. How do you do? I am Yubeluna."

"Yeah, I heard of you before, bomb queen."

"PFFFTTTT!"

"GRRRR! You all know how much I hated that name!"

"HAHHAHAHAHA! BOMB QUEEN! HAHAHAH!"

"SILENCE YOU BRAT!"

KABOOM!

"Ise-senpai!

"Ohohohohho! That's what you get for making fun of me."

BZZZZ! CRACKLE CRACKLE….

"Oh, so you've finally shown up, Priestess of thunder."

"You! You've defeated Ise…. My dear Ise…"

{Akeno! Calm down!}

"I'll never forgive you, BOMB BITCH!"

BZZZZ!

"Oh my, holy lightning. So you are the spawn of the fallen angel Barakiel. Well then, I'll have to be careful with you."

SNAP!

VRRROOOMM!

"GAAAHHHHH!"

"Phew! Thank Maou I've learned this charm."

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Impossible! How can a mere pawn survive my explosive magic? You didn't even dodged."

"Well…."

 **(Flashback, a few minutes ago.)**

" **SILENCE YOU BRAT!"**

" **Protego Horribilis."**

 **KABOOM!**

" **Ise-senpai!**

 **Haha! This shield charm is magnificent. I guess I'll wait here.**

" **Ohohohohho! That's what you get for making fun of me."**

 **BZZZZ! CRACKLE CRACKLE….**

 **Uh oh! You've done it now bombshell.**

" **Oh, so you've finally shown up, Priestess of thunder."**

" **You! You've defeated Ise…. My dear Ise…"**

 **{Akeno! Calm down!}**

" **I'll never forgive you, BOMB BITCH!"**

 **BZZZZ!**

" **Oh my, holy lightning. So you are the spawn of the fallen angel Barakiel. Well then, I'll have to be careful with you."**

 **That's my cue!**

" **Incendio duo."**

 **SNAP!**

 **VRROOOOMMMMM!**

 **(Flashback ended)**

"You brat! How cowardly of you to…"

"You talk too much. Incendio!"

SNAP!

With another click of my fingers, the bomb queen was relentlessly charred and scorched by my ignition spell. Even her robes began to fall apart.

"Give up Yubeluna! You're no match for Ise-kun."

"Ohoho! I wouldn't be so sure."

From her cleavage, she took out a tiny bottle that resembles…. GASP!

"Akeno-san! Give her the killing blow on my mark! Expelliarmus!"

SNAP!

"GAH! My tear!"

"NOW!"

"Ufufu! This is for almost retiring my precious beloved. B-Y-E."

BZZZZTT!

{Riser-san's queen has retired.}

"Yeah, that's right!"

BOOM!

"Huh? What was that."

{Ise! Everyone! Asia has been kidnap! Meet me at the roof! And hurry!}

"Don't go Rias! Stay where you are. We'll get her back."

{No! I'm going with you. She's my precious servant and I won't abandon her.}

I took a few minutes to think of the possible outcomes. If she comes with us, she'll be vulnerable to ambushes. But if she didn't, Asia might think that Rias doesn't cared for her. So I guess…

"Sigh…I'm sending Akeno-san to escort you. Koneko-chan and I will meet you there."

{Thank you Ise. We'll arrive shortly.}

"Stay safe darling."

{You too my love.}

"Alright. You got that Akeno-san?"

"Anything for you, my Ise-kun."

"Koneko-chan. Let's grill some Yakitori ass!"

"I'll be in your care."

Yosh! Let's move out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: My life for Rias.**

(Rias POV)

"Let's go Rias! We need to rescue Asia-chan."

"Right!"

The two of us make our way to the new school building which was defended by some of Riser's surviving peerage.

"The Gremory king, get her!"

"Be gone!"

DON!

One by one, each of Riser's pawns were disintegrated by my waves of destruction. Thanks to Oni-sama's lessons, I'm now able to efficiently make use of my powers without wasting to much of my demonic energy.

{One of Riser-san's bishop and knight, retires}

"Rias, look!"

As I look to my left, there stood Koneko waving at us.

"Koneko. What are you doing here? Where's Ise?"

"Ise-senpai asked me to go with you. He'll arrive shortly."

Sigh. That boy. Always being reckless. May be he has some sort of plan.

"Buchou! Snap out of it! Asia-senpai is in danger."

"Oh, sorry. Let's go!"

We finally made it to the roof where Riser was hanging on to my precious Asia by her neck. How dare he treat my cute servant like property!

"Hahahhah! I knew you couldn't resist seeing a fellow nakama in trouble. Surrender your rook now! Unless you'd like to watch her burn in agony."

"Release her Riser! It's me you want."

"No….I want her! Your midget cat girl. Ravel could use another playmate."

Speaking of Ravel, I wonder where is she…. Gah! focus Rias!

"If you're going to fight me, you'll have to get through them first."

With a snap of his fingers, the last of his servants jumped right in front of us as our final barrier to our goal. I'm guessing they must be a rook and knight piece.

"This area is Phenex territory. Be gone Gremory peerage."

"Akeno! Koneko!"

"Hai Buchou."

As both of my servants took care of the others, I charged towards my opponent and delivered several strikes. However, that coward used Asia as a human shield which negated my efforts.

"Hmph! Your love for your servants made you weak!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare lecture me about strength. My servants are powerful and unique in their own way. It's because of them that I could defeat opponents like you!"

VRRROOMM!

"KYAAA!"

I was blasted by one of Riser's fireballs. Though I managed to dodge it, I think my leg got singed by the surrounding heat generated by it.

"Are you done yet? This is getting boring. Oops! My hand slipped."

"KYAAAA!"

"ASIA!"

"ASIA-CHAN!"

"ASIA-SENPAI!"

No…. we're too late…. I couldn't save her in time….

"Now, it's just you and me."

{Riser-san's rook and knight, retired.}

"RISSSSEEERRRRR!"

I unleashed unless waves of destructive energy at that yakitori. But it proved fruitless thanks to his regenerative abilities. Guh!

"Oho…you're out of juice. Let's end this."

"Run buchou! We'll hold him off!"

"Futile!"

DON!

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

{Rias-sama's queen and rook, retired}

"You're all out of pieces Rias. Surrender now, and your loss will be painless."

This is it…. I'm so sorry Koneko…. what a useless master I am. I love you…be safe, my precious rook….

"Say your prayers Gremory. This ends no…"

"ACCENDIO!"

Out of nowhere, a boy sprung onto the roof right behind Riser and grabbed on to him, pinning him down.

"GAH! Where did you come from!? Let go of me brat!"

"You pay for what you've done to Asia and Rias. Thunder clap!"

CLAP!

Riser was stunned! That technique….it can't be…

"Immobulus Maxima!"

SNAP!

Ise! My dearest pawn and sweetheart has returned. As he casted his spell, Riser's flames began to die down while his whole body was frozen solid.

"Now Rias! Take us out!"

What!? He's going to...

"No Ise! You'll get caught in the blast!"

"I can't keep him frozen for long. Just do it. I'll be fine."

True to his word, the Phenex's body began to thaw while Ise continued to conjure his spell to keep his captive petrified.

"It'll be alright Rias. Finish it…."

I took a deep breath and channelled my power of destruction. My energy is almost depleted, so I had to make this shot count. My servants…. they fought hard…. for my sake…I will not let their sacrifices be in vain!

"UUURRAAAAGGHHHH!"

{Rias-sama's pawn has retired. Riser-san has been defeated. Today's rating game goes to the Gremory peerage.}

We did it! Koneko is safe… Everyone…. thank you…as the dust settles, I was being transported back to the underworld and then escorted to the medical rooms. There, I found all of my fallen servants resting peacefully on their beds. All except for Asia…wait….

"ASIA! Sniff… Thank Maou you're alright…"

"I'm fine buchou-san. Ise-san rescued me when I was thrown off the roof."

"It was nothing Asia. I'm just glad you're safe."

As I walked to my pawn, he gave me an innocent and satisfied look. However…

SLAP!

"What was that for Rias!? It hurts!"

HUG!

"You dummy! If it weren't for the system, I could have died…. Please don't try something like that again…. Promise?"

"Hai hai. I promise. Sorry for letting you worry like that. But on the bright side, Koneko-chan is safe now! And she got her senjutsu."

He's right. I've heard that Koneko somehow managed to unlock her nekomata abilities during the match. Perhaps her body evolve when she was healing after our 1st encounter with Riser.

"Ise-senpai, everyone…. thank you…. Sniff…. There's nowhere I'd rather be…."

The rook then climbed onto Ise's bed and lay on his chest.

"…Than here with everyone. Nyan!"

"Uuhheeee! You're too cute for words Koneko-chan."

I couldn't help but pout at Koneko's newfound behaviour. Looks like Ise's harem is getting bigger and bigger each day.

"Ne Ise, I'm cute too, right?"

Enter puppy dog eyes.

"Aww…. you're adorable too Rias."

"Ufufu! And what about me Ise-kun? This Onee-chan can be cute as well."

Akeno then scooted to Ise's side as she took after me. Sigh…the number of rivals I have…

"How is everybody…oh my! You seemed very occupied Ise-kun."

"Oni-sama?!"

"Congratulations Rias on your first victory. And to you all too. This match has apparently killed two birds with a stone."

"Huh? What do you mean Sirzechs-sama?"

"Well 1st of all, obviously Koneko is free from Riser's possession. 2nd, as this is his first ever defeat in a rating game, Riser has finally learned about humility. Lord and Lady Phenex asked me to give you all their gratitude for that."

"Just out of curiosity Sirzechs-sama. Will Riesr be alright after the match?"

"Eheheh…. funny that you asked Ise-kun. From what I heard he has locked himself up in his room and refused to talk to anyone. I suppose it'll take a while before he could face anyone again after today."

Hah! Served him right. Nobody messes with my peerage and makes it out unscathed.

"By the way Rias, the summer holidays will end within a week right? Why not celebrate your victory tomorrow here in the mansion? We can invite everyone."

"Great idea Oni-sama. I'll contact Sona and the others."

It was then Oni-sama passed a small bottle to everyone in the room.

"Here, take this to heal up quickly."

As everyone drank up, each one of them had their injuries recovered in seconds. Ah…they must be phoenix tears.

"Thank you Sirzechs-sama!"

"It's my pleasure, Gremory peerage. I'll inform mother and father about the gathering. Meanwhile, get some rest and enjoy yourselves."

As Oni-sama left the room, I was then approached by my beloved with a confused look.

"So what now? We've completed our trainings. What's next on the agenda?"

I brought out my to-do list and scanned through. Erm…

"Nothing…. I guess we finally have some free time to ourselves."

"YAWN! Glad to hear that, because I'm beat…. I'll be in the showers."

"Oh no you don't. you'll be having a bath with us."

"Not this time Rias. It's the men's bath for…Hey Koneko-chan! Put me down!"

Ufufu! I guess Koneko wants her senpai to join in as well.

"I want to have a bath with senpai. I'll wash your back."

"Noooo! It's De Javu!"

[Shut up and enjoy yourself partner.]

"Ddraig, you traitor!"

"See? Even your dragon want's you with us. Come along ladies."

"Wait! Kiba! Save me!"

(Timeskip, Issei POV)

How did this happen? Now even Koneko-chan is on their side? My life will get even livelier than usual. I'm now on a stool wearing a loincloth as my back was being scrubbed by my kouhai in her cat form.

"How is it senpai?"

"Ano…I-it's good…. T-thank you for washing my back."

"Nyan."

Eeehh!? What's with that blush? I've earned a new girl? That makes 4 now.

"Ise-kun! After you're done with Koneko-chan be sure to join us here ok?"

"I-I'll be right with you Akeno-san! (Whisper) take your time Koeneko-chan. Wash as slow as possible."

"He wants me to take my time. So be patient Akeno-san."

Koenko-chan, you traitor!

"Ara Ise, if you want it slow, I can take over you know."

GULP! Washed by Rias? I don't think I can handle that.

MUNYUU!

Uwaaaa! This softness. The red head is doing it! Her fun bags are touching meeeeeee!

"How do you like them Ise? Don't be shy."

Oh no…blood pressure…rising! Without warning, my right hand was then lead to another soft sensation.

"Ufufu! Don't forget me Ise-kun. Here…. can you feel my heart beat?"

MUNYYYUUU!

Akeno-san placed my hand on her breast! Let go of me Akeno-san. I could die of anaemia! Not to be outdone, I felt another smooth and squishy sensation on my chest. Nuwwaa! Even Koneko-chan? Only this time she's hugging my front with her cat tail curled up on my left arm.

"I may not match in size, but I make up for it in cuteness. NYAANN!"

MASSIVE NOSEBLEEEDDDD!

Conciousness…. fading….

"ISE! Not again!"

"Ara ara, this is troublesome."

"Senpai! Hang on!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Celebration!**

(Issei POV)

The next morning, I was with Kiba helping out with the decorations for tonight's victory party. Oh, about my condition yesterday, my blood pressure went back to optimum level after a good night rest.

"Wow, there're a lot of paper lanterns around here."

"It's only normal since buchou loves Japanese culture. Not to mention, they help light up the place."

"Even if we can see in the dark?" I remarked jokingly.

"Sigh…yep. Pass me the banner please."

As I hand over a 'Congratulations' banner across the hallway, I was called by Lady Gremory via communication circle.

"Ise-san, could you come and meet me in the common room please? There's something I'd like you to do."

"I'll be on my way Mi-lady. Sorry Kiba, but I have to go."

"No worries Ise-kun. I'll be right here."

As I made it to the meet up point, I come across Rias's mom reading a book on her couch.

"Hyoudou Issei at your service mi-lady."

"Ufufu. You can call me mother, my dear. As promised, I'll now teach you basic etiquette for us high class devils which may be useful for future formal gatherings."

"Oh my, tonight's party won't be a grand one I hope. I don't think I'm ready for…."

"Not to worry dear boy, the party will be suitable for you, common folk alike. As for now, I'd like you to take my hand."

Hmm…. I've seen this gesture before in movies. This means I'm going to….

"Ah… I don't really know how to dance mother."

"Ufufu. That is why I'm here silly. Come on now, no need to be shy."

As I grabbed on to Lady Gremory's hand, she then instructed me to hold her waist with my other hand and we started our 1st dance. It somehow resembles tango. Perhaps devil culture isn't so different from humans after all.

"There you go…1 2 3 4…...1 2 3 4…...an 4…. 2 2 3 4…. My my, you pick up quickly Ise-san."

"T-thank you mother. It's because I have a fantastic teacher."

"Oh stop it you… Cheating on your lover with her mother isn't something Rias tolerates you know. Ufufu."

As we completed the remaining steps, we took our bows and moved on to dining etiquette and table manners. Well, as a Japanese, I'm familiar with the obvious inappropriate dining behaviour, such as talking with a full mouth, chewing without closing or wolfing down my meals. However, fine dining is a whole new level. Thankfully, my mentor was patient enough to guide me through the many silverware and manners fit for a royal dinner.

"Phew! That's a lot to take in."

"But still, you take it quite well. Don't fret, I'll inform Rias to help you practice those skills. Lastly, we have history of the underworld."

(1 hour later)

Just to clarify, I was never a huge fan of history as a subject. In fact, my best grades for it were just C's and D+'s…. not ideal results for a Japanese student. However, Underworld history was mind blowing! Damn! If only human history was this amazing.

"And there you have it, the 72 pillars of the devil bloodline. Any questions?"

"No Ma'am."

"And we're done. I hoped you've learned a lot dear. Oh my! Look at the time. The party will begin soon. You should get changed."

"Do I need to get a tux or something?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with Ise-san. Even casual."

Yosh! Back in my room, I dug out my signature red shirt along with some black jeans and a matching coat. And I'm done!

[Aren't you in your school uniform partner?]

"Shut up. These are my own clothes."

[Well, I can't tell the difference so….]

"Just go to sleep."

[If you say so. Zzzz]

We're asked to gather at the corridor before we make our appearance to our guests. So far the ones who arrived are….

"Looking good Ise-kun."

Kiba in a tux.

"I'm not sure what to wear, so I'm going with this."

Xenovia in a yellow blouse with jeans and an overcoat.

"Ise-san, how do I look?"

Asia in a pink-frill dress.

"You look stunning Asia."

"Senpai, what about me?"

And Koneko-chan in a sleeveless, white dress.

"Cute! Well done my kouhai."

"Nyan!"

Only the 2 onee-samas are missing. Maybe they're still putting only make up, or….

"Ise! Do you like what you see?"

MASSIVE NOSEBLEED!

"R-Rias! Your outfit! It's…"

"Sexy? Slutty? To your liking?"

"Any of those is fitting."

For a princess to wear a mini-skirt and V-neck singlet…. Too much!

"Ara ara! Don't forget me Ise-kun."

As I sheepishly turned to my back, I was again struck by class 12 seduction! That's because Akeno-san's outfit…. is a revealing miko!

"Akeno-san! Won't you catch a cold in that…. sleeveless and pants-less costume? I mean….and no bra?!"

Being light coloured, one could see her buds if he paid close attention to her bust area. Sigh…. this woman…

"Not to worry, you will keep me warm…Ufufu!"

HUG!

"He's mine Akeno. Don't hog him to yourself."

"Can't you lend him to me for a while?"

Aaaahh! This tug of war could end badly! Oh well….

"DRAGON CHOP!"

Bonk!

"Owie…."

"Uuuuu…"

"Please you two. There are people waiting for us in the hall, we can settle this later. But can't we just have a great time? It's for our victory after all."

Both ladies shyly nodded and we made our way to the venue. Right in front of the hall was Grayfia-san waiting patiently in front of the entrance.

"Welcome Gremory peerage. We're awaiting your presence."

As Grayfia-san swung the doors open, we're suddenly greeted by loud cheers and whistles by our guests.

"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS! GREMORY PEERAGE!"

Everyone was here! Irina, Kaichou, Azazel-sensei, the Gremory family, student council, even Tia in her human form, and…. wait…. Kaa-san and Tou-san?

"Well done Ise! You've made us very proud of you."

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! How did you get here?"

"Oh, we received an invitation from Sirzechs. After that, he brought us all the way here to visit you."

"My son defeated the immortal Phoenix? My goodness you've grown strong."

"Hehe! Thanks guys."

Apart from these few, there're also others who I'm not familiar with.

"Ise, I want you to meet my cousin, Sairaog. He's from the House of Bael."

This guy is Rias's cousin? He's like a body builder!

"That was a great match young man. I hope to meet you in battle someday."

B-battle? Him doesn't mean…

"Sairaog will be taking part in the rating games tournament. Which means there'll be a chance that we face his peerage in battle."

"Ahaha! That's nice to hear…."

"What's wrong Hyoudou Issei, you scared?"

"To be honest, a little…. but I'd be honoured to fight you 1 on 1 Sairaog –san."

"That's the spirit! Carry on now, enjoy yourselves."

As Sairaog-san left us for the buffet, I turned to Rias with a cheeky grin.

"I guess my training plan was called for after all hmmm?"

"Fine fine! You're right. But I'll be counting on you for the tournament. We'll need the full strength and commitment of everyone if we were to reach the finals. Riser is child's play compared to my cousin."

"Yeah. That can wait. Come on Rias, let's grab a bite."

(Timeskip)

After dinner, we spend the rest of the night mucking about and exchanging stories. I've even got a chance to hang out with the Sitri peerage, which were much nicer than I expected.

"You seem to have adapted to our home world Ise-kun."

"Why wouldn't I? everyone here is warm and welcoming. That aside kaichou, how was your visit back home?"

"Oh you can call me by name Ise-kun, any friend of Rias is a friend of mine."

"Alright then, Sona…. How was your week?"

"If was fine. I paid a visit to my parents and training for my peerage came after."

"Yes. I heard about it when we're in the train."

"Ah…apparently you did. By the way, I grew interested in your fighting style as I spectated your match with Riser. May I know where you learned it from?"

"Oh, you mean my thunderclap? My client thought me that."

"Shiota-kun? I heard he's proficient in the art of assassination. So you've been training with him?"

"Yeah. As payback, I made my contracts with him free of charge until I'm done with my lessons. If you like, I can give you his contact."

"A tempting offer…. perhaps in return, I can help him with his studies."

"Please do! He always needed someone to assist him with his assignments. You'd make a better tutor than me Sona."

"Then it's settled. Nice doing business with you Ise-kun."

"Always a pleasure."

As soon as Kaichou left me, another lady sat beside me.

"Hello, Hyoudou-kun."

This time, I was greeted by fuku-kaichou, Shinra-senpai.

"Hai! May I help you Shinra-senpai?"

"N-nothing much. And you may call me Tsubaki. Perhaps we the student council should get along with the ORC more often."

Gee…. Everyone is being so casual today.

"Alright. But only if you call me Ise. So what can I do for you Tsubaki-san?"

"W-well Hyo… I mean Ise-kun, kaichou was saying about how I should go around and have fun with everyone. But as her right hand woman, I have trouble putting my duty as vice-president aside for casual events. I saw how you can get along with almost everyone, even Maou-sama and the church faction. Just, what is your secret?"

That's a lot of information to take in. to think that all this time, the stoic and no-nonsense Tsubaki-san has trouble communicating with strangers, or even fellow students.

"1st of all, open up to everyone. Be yourself. Imagine the person you want to befriend is somebody you're comfortable talking to."

"Hmm…. That would be kaichou. But she's a mad genius! I doubt anyone could have a knowledgeable conversation like her."

"You'd be surprise that whatever kaichou talks about could be no different from what I would say. Don't be afraid to start a conversation. I'm sure they're willing to get along with you, no matter what the topic is. See? Even now, you're chatting with me."

"That's right! I got it now. Thank you Ise-kun."

And off she went with new-found confidence.

"Well well, my little dragon has grown up so much."

"Hello Tia. How have you been?"

"Nothing much, just helping around the house. Your parents are a hospitable lot."

"Tia, exactly how powerful are you?"

"My full power could rival that of Maou-Lucifer. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was training with Tannin for some time, and he was already rather strong. So as a fellow dragon king, I wondered…."

"Kukukukuku! That Tannin. Yes, he's one of the stronger dragons around. But I'm considered as the mightiest dragon king."

[Until the two heavenly dragons arrived.]

"SILENCE DDRAIG!"

"Calm down Tia. He's only joking."

SMACK!

[Ow! That was uncalled for partner.]

"Great that you've finally put this damn lizard in his place. It's about time you learn about humility Sekiryuutei."

[Lalalalalala! I didn't hear anything.]

"Just ignore him."

"I know you have improved greatly dear boy. But whatever happens, if you need any help, call me."

I was then I received a tooth attached to a string necklace.

"With this tooth, I can come to your aid at a moment's notice. As for now, go and have fun. You deserve it."

CHUU…

After a peck on my cheek, Tia went off to have a drink. Haaaaahhhh…... this is the life…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: A new power has arisen.**

(Rias POV)

The new semester begins tomorrow. And thus, we have to bid farewell to everyone in the Underworld. On the way back to Ise's place, I've took the time to reflect on how much we've grown since I've got my new pawn. Fufufu! To think that Ise was the reason behind our current strength. Which leaves me with a remaining Rook and bishop piece.

"Excited to return to Japan Rias?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Eh? Where did you get this pendant Ise?"

"Oh. Tia gave it to me. It used to be one of her tooth. She said I could summon her whenever we needed help."

"That's very thoughtful of her. Come to think of it, I guess she and your parents must have reached home by now."

"Speaking of which, why do we have to take the train when we could have just teleported back home?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

My adorable pawn could only give me a dumbfounded look at my reply. But in actual fact, low-class devils are forbidden to enter the Underworld via magic circle, unless under the orders of their master of Oni-sama himself. As for Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, perhaps Oni-sama insisted on giving them a safe and instant journey back to the human world.

"Here we are."

(Time skip, Issei POV)

CRRAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP!

I almost forgot about my holiday assignments! What do I do?! School starts tomorrow. And maths isn't my best subject.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

"Hi Ise. I've brought you some snacks. Ara? That's a lot of homework you got there."

"Hey Rias. Thanks. Say, by any chance you could…. teach me a thing or two?"

"Of course. I'd be glad to help you."

10 Minutes later…...

"And that's how you get 2.45."

"Wow! You made it so much easier to understand."

"Ufufu! Maybe it's because of the generation gap. How many more before you're done?"

"Hmm…...only 1 more. Physics."

"Uh oh… sorry Ise, but I'm not good in Physics. But hang on for a sec."

In a flash, Rias went downstairs and brought another familiar face into the fold.

"Here I am. Himejima Akeno, at your service."

"Oh Akeno-san. Could you help me with my Physics assignment? I seem to be lost."

"You don't even need to ask."

30 minutes later…

"You two ladies are my saviours. How can I repay you?"

Or maybe I shouldn't ask that…oops…too late. Now they're giving me sly grins….

"Take a bath with the both of us!"

I KNEW IT! I FREAKING KNEW IT!

"Sure there could be other ways I can repay you…"

Rias put her finger on my lips and dragged me to the bathroom. Hang on, since when the tub became a Jacuzzi?

"Wha-How? When?"

"While we're in the Underworld, Oni-sama secretly redid some parts of your house. Hence, the Jacuzzi."

Maou-sama, what have you done…

(Akeno POV)

Ufufufufufu! I just love seeing Ise-kun in panic mode. He's just so…. cuteeee! With Rias dragginghim into the newly renovated bathroom, I locked the door as a safety measure and casted a spell on him under his nose.

"Let go of me Rias! I'll die of anaemia if this continues."

"Aww…... pweetty pwease? You did owe us."

"Now be a good boy and let us wash you."

We then stripped to our birthday suits and took turns to scrub Ise-kun with sponges and a cloth. But I decided to turn it up a notch.

"UUWWAAA! Akeno-san! Why do I feel skin on my back?!"

"Ufufu! Doesn't it feel better when I use my breasts instead of a cloth to wash you? Skin-ship is important among housemates, and lovers."

"Oh no…. blood pressure…. not rising?"

"Hah! It worked! My spell worked!"

"Now you don't have to worry about fainting, dear Ise. Enjoy to your hearts content."

"DAAAMMMNN IITTTTTT!"

(Time skip, Issei POV)

Already it's the 4th day of school since our summer break. After our lessons, my life as a devil went on as usual with myself training with my client, Nagisa.

"Ho ho! You've certainly inproved a lot Ise. I can't keep up with you."

"Well, I did train with a dragon king."

"So, about just now, were you serious?"

"Yeah. Kaichou was wondering if you could teach her and the student council some of your skills. And in return…."

Before I could finish. A magic circle with the Sitri symbol appeared beside us. The one who appeared, was none other than….

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"K-Kaichou?! What brings you here?"

"Didn't I told you to call me Sona, Ise-kun? And greetings to you, Shiota Nagisa-kun."

"H-hello kaichou. But I already have a devil assisting me so…"

"I'm here to give you an offer. However, you may reject it if you think otherwise."

"Well kaichou, I don't mind sharing my skills with you. But all I ask is…"

"Join my peerage."

….

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Ise-kun has told me a lot about you. And the student council could use another male member. Also, I see potential in you Shiota-kun."

"Me? A member of your peerage? Sorry to disappoint you, but I was labelled as a weakling and even mistaken as a girl during my middle school years. I don't think I deserve to be…"

"Fret no Nagisa. My servants are all considered weak compared to Rias's servants and Ise-kun here."

"Eto…That's kinda embarrassing Sona…" I couldn't help but blurt that out.

"But what we lack in power, we make up for in technique. Thus, your skills are deemed most compatible with us. So what say you? Would you be a part of the Sitri family?"

Nagisa went into brainstorm mode. Obiviosly the only downside would be our weakness to holy objects and prayers. However, the upsides made up for that 1 snag.

"Go for it Nagisa. You won't regret it."

"Alright. If Ise says it's fine, I accept your offer."

"Excellent. Please step forward."

As my client stepped into the magic circle, 3 of Sona's pawn pieces floated towards Nagisa and entered his chest. So that makes him a pawn as well.

"I guess you will be my 3rd pawn. I hope you're ok with that role."

"It's fine. So does this make me part of the student council now?"

"Obviously yes. You'll be expected to meet me in the office tomorrow at 7am sharp. Be punctual."

"Hai! Kaichou."

"Does this mean he's not my client anymore?"

"Unfortunately yes. I apologise for taking away your business. Please send my regards to Rias."

"Sigh…as you command."

"Yawn! Well then. I should be off. Great to have you with us Nagisa."

"Likewise kaichou. So Ise, I guess this is it."

"It's nice knowing you."

"Aww come on, we'll see each other in class. And if kaichou plans to visit the ORC."

With that, all I had to do is deliver the info to my master.

(Back in the clubroom)

"Sigh… oh well, it can't be helped."

"I'm very sorry Rias. But my client has made his choice. There's nothing I can do."

HUG

"I understand Ise. You did the right thing. To be honest, I was worried about Sona when she planned on taking part in the tournament."

"She what? Is that why?"

"Yeah. She'll need all the help she can get. Don't worry Ise, we'll find a client for you."

"Take you time Rias. No rush."

"Buchou! Urgent message from Sirzechs-sama."

"Put him on Akeno."

Everyone then paid attention to the screen with Maou-sama giving us his message.

"Sorry to disturb you Rias, but we've receive intel that the Norse God Loki has invaded Lilith with his sons. He has allied himself with the Old Maou faction, the leading force of thwe Khaos brigade. Can you come to our aid? And please contact Sona as well."

"Affirmative Oni-sama. Let's go my servants."

"We just couldn't catch a break, can't we."

(In the town of Lilith)

The current situation is that the student council (minus Nagisa) are helping the guards defend against The grunts of the Khaos brigade, while we the ORC deal with Loki's son, Fenrir the wolf and his spawns. As for the evil god himself, Ajuka-sama has transported him, Azazel-sensei and Sirzechs-sama to a separate dimension, so they to go all out.

"Be careful of his fangs Ise! They have the power to kill a god!"

"Understood."

GRRR!

Even in my balance breaker mode, I couldn't keep up with the dog. As I tried to land a blow on him, he always evades and tries to scratch or take a bite out of me.

"You damn dog! Over here!"

As Fenrir lunged at me, I managed to barely escape. But his claw sliced the string of my pendant which caused it to drop.

"Rias! Please catch my pendant!"

"I got it! Look out!"

Another attack by the wolf. This thing is relentless! So far our forces are divided as we have to deal with the God killer himself and his 2 spawns, which are equally dangerous. Kiba and Xenovia are in charge of one, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san take another, which leaves Rias and I with the big dog.

SNAP!

GRRRR!

"Damn it! Even flames won't work on it."

[Partner, there is a way to defeat Fenrir. But I wouldn't recommend it.]

"What is it Ddraig? Just tell me!"

[The presence of that wolf has awaken the restless spirits of the past Boosted Gear possessors. At your approval, I'll be able to unlock my full power to defeat him.]

"Great! Then do it!"

[But there's a catch. Your life force will not be sufficient to sustain this form, so do your best to finish him instantly.]

"Understood."

[Rias Gremory!]

"Sekiryuutei?"

[My partner will destroy this dog soon. But everyothing around it may get caught in the fight. Run and hide while you can.]

"No wait! Ise! What are you…."

DOOOONNN!

I feel…Immense power…. flowing through me…...

[And partner, I'll do my best to keep this form as stable as possible. Try to keep your senses.]

" **I, who is about to be awaken,**

 **Am the heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God.**

 **I laugh at the Infinite, and I grieve at the Dream,**

 **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination.**

 **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

(Rias POV)

What is this? Ise's armour…. it's transforming! Claws…teeth…. a tail….and wings! He's now a giant dragon!

ROOAAAAAARRRRRRR!

I couldn't help but cover my ears. Without hesitation, Ise crashed into Fenrir and clawed him mercilessly. The wolf tried to fight back, but his fangs were no match for the dragon's tough scales. The next thing I realised, Ddraig's voice could be heard via the Boosted Gear.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! 100x]

Ise's chest then revealed a green jewel which lit up as it charges up.

[Loginus smasher!]

Soon, the whole field was decimated by that blast. And Fenrir, was nowhere to be seen. He's done it! But then, the dragon stared towards me.

"Ise?"

SMASH!

I've managed to evade his sudden attack. What's happening? Can't he recognised me?

"Rias! Get out of here! I can't control it!"

Ise's voice! I can hear it from the dragon's chest.

"Run Rias!"

ROOOAAAARRR!

DOOONN!

This time, the dragon fired a laser from his mouth around the town as it went on a rampage.

"Rias! What's happening? Where's Ise-kun?"

I could only point at the dragon as Akeno covered her mouth in shock.

"He's still conscious inside Akeno. But we can't get near him without getting killed."

"Huh? What's this on your hand?"

The pendant!

"Tiamat, if you can hear me…. we need your help."

A bright pillar of light shone in front of us, which then revealed a lady in her Kimono.

"Ara? So much destruction here. Where's Ise?"

"Please Tiamat, Ise is trapped in that dragon. And you're the only one strong enough to safe him. Please rescue him."

As the dragon king turned towards Ise, her expression changed to a ferocious one.

"That Ddraig, he thinks he can control it. But look at what he's done. Stay here girls. I'll deal with him."

In a flash, Tiamat transformed into her dragon form and flew towards Ise. Both dragons clashed relentlessly and they try to subdue each other. However, being the more experienced one, Tiamat managed to pin down the red dragon effortlessly.

CHOMP!

With a single bite, the dragon king shattered the middle jewel and carried Ise back to us.

"Is he….."

"No. He's just unconscious. Exhausted….."

"What was that? He was chanting something and then…..this monster came out of nowhere."

"Juggernaut drive. A forbidden move placed on the two heavenly dragons. It allows the user to gain access to the full might of Ddraig or Albion at the cost of their life forec."

"WHAT!? So that means…."

"It depends on how long he was in this state. But according to your story, he managed to stay conscious while in that form. So chances are that only 10 years of his life may be taken away."

"Oh Ise..."

(Timeskip)

Due to recent events, Sona managed to excuse us and the student council from school as Ise was still asleep. I've heard from Grayfia that Oni-sama and Azazel managed to imprison Loki before Ragnarok can be conjured. As for now, we're keeping watch on Ise's condition back in the Gremory mansion. So far, nothing seems to work. We've tried Phoenix tears, twilight healing…. maybe a good night's rest is all he needs?

"Buchou, if you don't mind, we nekomatas can use senjutsu to heal Ise-senpai by redirecting his Ki. May I give it a try?"

Koneko was desperate. It's worth a shot.

"Alright. I'll leave you be. Call us if he wakes up ok?"

With a thumbs up, I brought the rest of my servants out of the room to let Koneko do her thing.

"Oh. You might want to change into this."

Said Akeno as she gave my rook a white robe.

(Koneko POV)

After changing into the robe that Akeno-san gave me, I let out my cat ears and tail and begin the treatment. As I lay down on senpai's chest, I channelled my Ki into him and rearrange any blocked Ki that was cause by that Juggernaut drive. No sign of him getting up. Maybe if I….

"COUGH! COUGH!"

"Ies-senpai!"

"Groan…. where am I? Koneko-chan? Uuwwaaa! Why are you in that?"

HUG

I ignored his wails and embraced him. You had me worried senpai….

"I thought you'd never wake up. You became unconscious after Tiamat freed you from that dragon."

"Yeah... I remember going on a rampage…. GASP! Rias! Is she alright?"

"Everyone is safe. I've used senjutsu to restore your stamina. Nothing seems to work on you, not even Phoenix tears or Asia-senpai's Twilight healing."

"That's good to hear…"

"…Senpai…"

"Yes Koneko-chan?"

"…. Many people will be sad if senpai were to die…. And that form…. you were scary…. Please don't activate Juggernaut drive again…. whatever enemy comes, we'll fight them together."

"…Sigh…...I understand. I promise I won't use that form again."

"Hai…."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Enter the Vali team.**

(Issei POV)

As I continued the senjutsu session with Koneko-chan, my cute kouhai expressed her concern over the consequences of another Juggernaut Drive. To think that 10 years of my lifespan has already been stripped. This ability is indeed, too dangerous.

"Senpai…. even though 10 years is little to a devil, I would not stop until you have replenished what you have lost."

"That's very thoughtful of you Koneko-chan. But no worries, do what you can."

"Actually senpai, there's a much faster way for you to recover."

"Is that so?"

"B-bochujutsu. A technique which allows us nekomata to directly transfer our ki to another person's body."

"Oho? That seems effective. Maybe we can try that sometime."

The very next moment, Koneko-chan began stuttering and her cheeks went crimson. Did I say something inappropriate again?

"I-I understand. B-but this is my 1st time, so please be gentle."

Eh? What does she mean by that? Perhaps I should investigate further.

"Just so I know what's going on, how is Bochujutsu done?"

It was then… Koneko-chan climbed on top of me and drew her face closer to mine.

"I-it this performed, when both parties…. become one…"

"B-be…. come one?! That could mean…. No wait! You're too young for that!"

Koneko-chan then put on a sad expression as she tilted her head.

"Is it because I'm not attractive enough?"

"N-no, that's not it. You're my junior. It's not right."

"I know that my breasts and body can't be compared to buchou and Akeno-san. But I-I can still do it properly…"

I have to stop this. Having to copulate with Koneko-chan? No sane person would ever approve this. I forcefully shake my junior by her shoulders as I try to snap her out.

"Be rational Koneko-chan. This is for your own safety. Having sex could lead to childbirth, which will be hazardous to your body."

Koneko-chan then scanned herself and gave me a depressed look. I've seen this before. The same happened to Akeno-san when I asked her about her fallen angel side. There's only one thing left to do.

HUG!

"Ise-senpai?"

"Even though we can't do it, please know that I still care for you. As my junior, and my important comrade. I could never forgive myself if any harm was done upon you, especially if it's for my own sake."

Without a second thought, koneko-chan…. she…

CHUP!

A KISS! From Koneko-chan no less!

"I understand senpai. In that case, would you be willing to accept me as part of your harem? The least I could do is express my love for you."

A new member? I'm not sure how Rias and Akeno-san will react to this. Well, only one way to find out.

"What do you think ladies? Is it alright if she's part of it?"

"EEEKKK!"

From behind the doors, squeaky voices Rias and Akeno-san could be heard.

"Ara ara! Looks like we've been spotted Rias."

Both Onee-samas enter the room with a tint of guilt in their eyes.

"As much as I want to refuse, it's clear that her feelings for you won't change. Oh well, it can't be helped."

"Ufufu! Welcome to the harem Koneko-chan."

HUG!

"Thank you senpai! I love you."

Seeing her rook's action, Rias couldn't help but pout and follow suit. Not to be outdone by Akeno-san.

"UUuuuuuu! I don't to be left out!"

HUG!

"Ufufu! Don't forget me Ise-kun."

HUG!

The mixed sensations of female bodies…it's…. Too much!

"Well well, it sure is lively in here."

"Oni-sama?!"

"Sirzechs-sama!"

"At ease everyone. I'm just here to check on Ise-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Well and rested Sir."

"Glad to hear that. Oh, right. Azazel said he wants to meet you after you have rested. He'll be at the field."

"Understood. Thanks for the message sir."

"Oh, you can call me Oni-chan my boy. Ne? Say oni-chan?"

SMACK!

"One thing at a time Sirzechs-sama."

Grayfia-san? Where did she come from?

"Ow… I understand dear. Anyway, I'll take my leave. Please send my regards to your parents Ise-kun."

"Affirmative sir."

(Timeskip)

After about 20 minutes since Sirzechs-sama's departure, I made my way to the fields where Azazel-sensei is supposed to meet me. Oh, right. Both one-samas and Koneko-chan decided to tag along as well.

"What do you think he wants from me?"

"Who knows? He's an eccentric one that Azazel."

"Maybe sensei has some new tech that he invented?"

As we arrived at the meet up point, we came across Sensei along with a young man who's about my age, a lady in a black kimono with cat ears…. wait…cat ears? A another young man with a bo-staff , and a gentleman with specs. Who are these people?

"Yo! Ise! I see that you've recovered."

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better now. Erm….and you are?"

The young man then stood forward and made a pair of white and blue wings appear on his back.

"We finally meet face to face Hyoudou Issei. I am Vali, the current Hakuryuukou."

The current white dragon emperor?! Then that means…

{It's been a while Ddraig.}

[Uh huh! I see you're doing well Albion.]

Both of our sacred gears began talking to each other. So these are the two heavenly dragons who made the alliance end the war. I tried my best to remain calm as I question Vali.

"Alright. Then what about you guys?"

I then noticed Koneko-chan giving spiteful glares at the cat lady. So that could mean…

"Nyaaaa! Shirone, how have you been? Do you miss Onee-sama?"

"Kuroka Nee-sama. you've never changed."

"Tsk tsk…. Is that how you treat your big sister? How rude of you NYA."

Next in line was the guy with the staff.

"Yo! Bikou here. Descendent of Sun Wu Kong."

The monkey king's great great grandson? Finally, it was then the gentleman's turn.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon. Pleased to meet you."

Pendragon? As in THE Arthur pendragon of Camelot?

"As you may have figured out by now, this here is the Vali team. My personal SWAT force if you will."

"So you called us here, to get acquainted with them?"

"Well, being Sirzechs's vanguard, I thought it would be nice for you all to get along. That and… another reason."

Without warning, Vali lunged at me and gave a quick right hook at my abdomen.

"ISE!"

"ISE-KUN!"

"ISE-SENPAI!"

GUH! Why is my power draining?

[Divine Dividing. The polar opposite of your sacred gear. It allows the user to divide his opponents power by half upon contact. Thankfully I've managed to boost in time to negate the effects.]

"Vali here is a battle maniac. And he has been nagging me to meet you in person so he could test your fighting skills."

"I have waited a long time for this. Stand up Hyoudou Issei. I'm sure you're stronger than this."

He's right! I won't let my training with Ossan go to waste.

"You asked for it. Rias! Permission to promote!"

"Granted."

"Promotion, Queen!"

With my stats drastically increased, I charged towards Vali which made him evade to the air. Just as I predicted.

"Incendio!"

SNAP!

As the flames engulf him, I could see his clothes and skin being charred by my spell.

"Heheh! A nice attack. Perhaps I should get serious as well. Balance break!"

{Vanishing Dragon, Balance Breaker!}

A scale mail? So this is his balance breaker. Maybe I should follow suit.

"Here I go, Balance Break!"

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker!]

"Fantastic! A real battle! Come at me Hyoudou Issei. Show me your strength."

With my wings extended, I went up to the sky and fired multiple flame shots at him.

"Hmph! Naïve."

He didn't even dodge! The next minute, he began firing magic bullets at me from all directions. Just how fast is this guy?

[Partner, I hate to tell you this, but as a dragon's armour, flames won't work against it. Maybe try something else?]

'If you say so.'

"Fight back Sekiryuutei! Or do I need to hurt your friends?"

"Vali, you promised."

"Tch!"

"Undertow!"

SNAP!

Another new spell I invented, I conjured a tentacle made of water and reeled him in to close range.

"GAH! Let me go!"

"Hey! You started this, I'm ending this."

[Boost! Boost! Boost! 20x]

[Transfer!]

"Ugh! What…Is this….?"

{He's overloading your sacred gear. We have to retreat at once!}

"And what come after is…. Incendio!"

SNAP!

[Partner! What did I tell you?! Scale mail is immune to fire.]

"Which is why my fist is in his armour."

"DAMN IT! HOT!"

With Vali's insides being scorched, he fell to the ground in a foetal position as he endured the agonising burns from my attack. As a safety measure, I grabbed on to his collar and readied my fist.

WHOOSH! KH"NG!

"That's enough! The battle ends here."

Said sensei after a light spear was flung in between us. With that, I dropped Vali and deactivated my armour. Vali did the same as he was still panting from exhaustion.

"I'm glad to have finally engage in battle with you Hyoudou Issei. You are by far, my most worthy opponent. Continue getting stronger. But the next time we fight, I won't lose."

This guy, he just won't quit does he?

"Sigh… hai hai, just promise me you'll set your priorities straight. Our fights can happen AFTER we completed our missions."

"Considered your promise kept."

And the rivalry between me and Vali began on this moment. Seriously though, I could not catch a break.

"Ise! Are you hurt? We need to get you to Asia, and fast!"

Poor Rias. She must have been worried sick.

"Calm down Rias, I'm fine. In fact, why don't we return home. I bet the rest of the group are worried about us as well."

"Ara ara, you were so manly in that battle Ise-kun. My heart couldn't help but skip a beat when you burn Vali like that."

Erm… what's with that seductive look Akeno-san? Did I unleash the sadist in her again?

"I think senpai was amazing. The Hakuryuukou didn't stand a chance."

"Eheheh. Thanks Koneko-chan. So, shall we?"

As Akeno-san activated a magic circle, we head back to Hyoudou Residence and prepare for the days to come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Matters that need to be mended.**

(Rias POV)

It has been about a week since Ise recovered from his minor coma. So far, nothing out of the ordinary has happen. No skirmishes by the Kahos Brigade, no attacks by the old Maou faction…. I guess we've finally earned the pleasant times we longed for after whatever trouble we went through.

It was time club another club meeting and most of my 2nd year servants have arrived just in time. However, I couldn't help but notice my dear pawn hanging on to a certain envelope. GASP! Another love rival?! Or does Ise has a secret admirer?

"Erm… Ise, where did you get that from?"

"Oh, I got it from the mail this morning. It's from Barakiel-san."

A letter from Barakiel? It must be for Akeno, and knowing the circumstances, I guess it's wise of Ise to hide it from her for now.

"What could it be for?"

"May be Akeno-Fukubuchou's father wants to meet up with her?"

"Well… I guess he has to wait a little longer before that happens. Hang on…"

"What is it Ise-san?"

"Of course! Akeno-san's birthday is today! And this is Barakiel-san's way of wishing her since… you know…"

Ah…. That made sense. Soon, Ise and the church trio turned their attention towards me with uneasy expressions.

"W-why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Erm…. Should we give this to her? I mean… it is her letter."

"But what if Akeno-san's mood will be ruined because of it? An unwelcomed letter isn't the best birthday present."

"Hmm… what's your call Rias?"

Irina does have a point. On one hand, keeping this letter could be considered as stealing private property. Then again, this unknown piece of paper could potentially sabotage her birthday this year. Perhaps if we…

"Sigh… I hate to do this, but I guess it's best if we hide this letter from Akeno until the celebration is over. At least we can take the time to give her the party she deserves tonight."

"Yeah… I'll keep this for now. Don't worry guys, Akeno-san won't know a…"

"Hello everyone!"

"Nuwaa! Hey Akeno-san!"

"Ara ara Ise-kun, what's that you have on your hand?"

Oh no. Hide it Ise!

"Well erm…. It's nothing erm…"

"You're late Akeno. And where are Yuuto and Koneko?"

"Sorry buchou, Sona needed my assistance for a while. And I think both Yuuto-kun and Koneko-chan went back home early for some reason."

Oh right, I told them to set up the decorations in Ise's place for tonight's party. Better keep it a secret. At least Ise managed to hide it in time.

"No worries then. Shall we begin?"

(Timeskip)

(Issei POV)

After Rias kept Akeno-san busy in the clubroom, the church trio and myself head back home to help the party planners with the rest of the preparations.

"Yo Kiba! Need help?"

"Welcome back Ise-kun. If you'd be so kind, could you head to the convenient store to get some snacks? Meanwhile, Irina-san and Xenovia can help Koneko-chan with the table setting."

"Leave it to us. Asia, why don't you tag along with Ise? I'm sure he could use a hand."

"Hai! I'll be in your care Ise-san."

"Let's go Asia."

"Hang on! Don't forget me."

"Oh. Come along then Tia."

(about 10 minutes later….)

"So this is the convenient store. Wow! They have everything here!"

Ah, right. This must be Tia's 1st time exploring the human world. Normally she would stay at home and help kaa-san with the chores. Perhaps one day I should bring her on a tour around town.

"Hee hee. To think that a mighty dragon king would be awed by a few packets of chips. Ano, what do we need Ise-san?"

"Let's see… bottles of soda…. chips…. Asia, is Rias planning to order any take away?"

"I heard there's going to be pizza and a few Chinese take outs. Ooh! May be some ice-cream would be nice."

"Excellent choice. Tia, could you get 3 tubs of ice-cream please? They're in the freezer."

"Hold on."

(Meanwhile, back in the ORC, Rias POV)

"Isn't it getting late Rias? We could finish this paperwork tomorrow you know."

"Just a bit more Akeno. We're almost done."

Geez… I hope Ise's done with the décor. It's hard keeping her busy without suspicion.

RIINNGGG!

"Excuse me Akeno, I have to take this. Hello?"

"Psstt! Rias, we're done. Make sure to take Akeno-san to the front door. We'll be surprising her."

"Great job Ise. Have they arrived yet?"

"Yeah. The student council, my parents, even sensei is here too."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

As a hung up on Ise, I gave my queen a wide grin as we halt our work for tonight.

"What's with that smile Rias? Will you be getting some special treatment from Ise-kun?"

"Hmm…. who knows? Alright, we should head back now. It's getting late."

"That's what I said 5 minutes ago!"

Ufufu! Now I know why she loves teasing people. It's kinda fun.

(10 minutes later.)

"Huh? Is anybody home? The house seems unusually dark."

"W-well, maybe there's a power shortage?"

"Yeah. You're right. Keys please."

As Akeno turned the doorknob and pushed the front door, what came after was….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKENO!"

WHISTLES!

From the back, I could tell that my best friend is lost for words as she glanced around the hall. Everyone is in their casual wear with my servants positioned in the middle.

"Is this- why I was held in the clubroom for so long? You were preparing a party? For me?"

Soon after, the brown haired pawn stood forward and handed over a cake with 18 lighted candles to his senpai.

"We did the best we could to make it a surprise. Happy birthday Akeno."

HUG!

"UWAA! The cake!"

"I got it!"

"THANK YOU ISE! EVERYONE! SNIFF…. THANK YOU, FOR THIS LOVELY GIFT."

CHUP!

And of course, the perfect sign of gratitude, a kiss. As the party commenced, everyone help themselves with the food on the table while some of us hung out along the porch for the night breeze.

"Operation C.E.L.E.B.R.A.T.I.O.N is a success."

"I couldn't agree more Ise. Is the letter still with you?"

"Yep! Right in my pocket."

"What letter?"

"Yelp! Oh it's you Sona."

"Nice party Ise-kun. And what's this letter you two mentioned?"

"W-well… if we tell you, will you promise to keep it a secret from Akeno-san?"

Sona wiped her specs as she makes her decision.

"I am a woman of my word Ise-kun."

"Alright. This letter is from…"

"Oh hey guys! Ara Ise-kun, you still have that letter with you?"

NOT GOOD!

"UUWAAHHH! Akeno-san! Ermm…I don't have anything."

"Don't you lie to me sweetie. I saw it."

Akeno tried her best to grab hold of the forbidden envelope as Ise managed to evade every movement by his senpai.

"Mou! Are you keeping secrets from me? Perhaps you need, this!"

Within seconds, Akeno grabbed both of Ise's hands and brought them to her breasts.

"GAAAHHH! No! I won't give in to…"

"Ahah! Got it! Eh? To Akeno…from…. father…."

Uh oh… are all or efforts for nothing? As Ise released his grasp, he cautiously approached my queen, hoping not to trigger any unwanted emotions.

"W-we're sorry. The letter arrived this morning and I was afraid it might have ruined your birthday. I wasn't sure if you want to received it on your special day, so we thought of keeping it from you until the next day. Please forgive us."

Akeno stood silent, with her bangs covering her eyes as she turned to her kouhai.

"H-has anyone… opened it yet?"

"No! Of course not! We don't know what Barakiel-san has written to you."

It was then, the awkward atmosphere intensified as Akeno slowly crept towards Ise. Based on instinct, my pawn nervously backed away and braced himself as he prepared for any yelling or punishments that might happen.

"You have every right to be mad at me Akeno-san. Go on. Zap me."

CHUP!

Another kiss? Does this mean….

"You dummy. How could I be mad at you? I understand that you didn't want to upset me on my birthday."

"Akeno-san…"

"Ise… whatever is written on this letter, I promise that I'll stay cheerful for the rest of my life. And thank you, for this wonderful present."

HUG!

"Thanks for being so kind Akeno."

"Ufufu! My pleasure dear."

Aww… miracles always happen when this boy is around. With that settled, we asked everyone to gather around in the living room for the unwrapping session.

"A new bracelet?! Thanks sensei."

"This is my latest invention. The holy golden raikou gleaming bracelet! It will help you amplify your fallen angel abilities."

"And next is from…. Nagisa!"

"I handed over Nagisa's present to the birthday girl as she wasted no time tearing off the packaging."

"Aww… such a cute hairband."

"Ise told me you needed something to keep your ponytail in place. So I thought, this might work."

"Thanks Nagisa-knu."

"Next is… THIS big box!"

"Ara? What a lovely dress!"

"We hope that it fits Akeno-chan. Otou-san and I picked it just for you."

"Thank you Okaa-sama, Otou-sama."

"And last but not least, Ise's gift."

As I passed a tiny box to Akeno, she readily opened it which revealed a silver, angel-shaped locket attached to a matching silver chain necklace.

"Oh Ise! This is beautiful…" Squealed the birthday girl.

"Open it. I made it just for you."

As she opened her locket, tears began to spill out as she covered her mouth in shock.

"This is…"

"The photo we took during our date in the Underworld. Do you like it?"

"I love it! As much as I love you!"

HUG!

"You're welcome."

Mou! I can't help but feel a tint of envy for Akeno. Hopefully my present from Ise will surpass hers.

(Timeskip)

As the party comes to an end at midnight, we bid our honoured guests farewell and cleaned up the area before a good night sleep. As the rest of my servants' head back home, Ise couldn't help but notice a pile of luggage at the corner of the living room.

"Ano, Rias? Whose bags are these?"

"Oh, they're mine."

"EEEHH!? Koneko-chan? You're moving in?"

"Of course! I want stay with Ise-senpai forever! NYAN!"

"But, I'm not sure if we have any…"

"She can sleep with us. Your bed is quite big after Ise."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"Ara ara! The more the merrier!"

"It's ok senpai, I can sleep on your chest."

"It's almost it's as if I got a new kitten."

POW!

"OW! I'm kidding."

"Alright then, help me move these bags Ise. We could use some manpower here."

"Understood. Leave it to me!"

And our daily lives get even livelier in the Hyoudou Residence.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Internal havoc**

(Issei POV)

The day after the party, I couldn't help but notice many of us in the Hyoudou Residence are in agony. Take Rias for example. Just this morning, she had spent her time in the bathroom for Maou knows what. As for Akeno-san, she began having vomit streaks at an hourly basis. The same goes for Koneko-chan. Worse still, my parents are out of town for their anniversary. Hmm…. So why am I spared from this?

As for now, I could only comfort my friends as they held their sick buckets close as their dinner got expelled from time to time.

"Urrgh…. Ise…. (Puke) How is it that you…. (puke)…."

"Sshh ssshhh, you should rest now."

"Sen…pai…. (puke)… sa-vveee us…."

"Ooohhhh…. Ise…Kun…. (puke)… Please take care of us…."

This is bad. What could have caused this? Let's see…

"Was there anything you girls ate last night? Some expired milk or something?"

"Well… most of the snacks we had were (puke) … Uuurghh …. bought outside, so there's no way…"

"Oh right. Ise-kun, where did my… (puke)… sigh, where did you get my birthday cake from?"

"Oh, kaichou was in charge of that. Huh? What's wrong?"

"We're dead Akeno… We're soooo dead."

"Ise-kun…. It's nice knowing you…"

Oi oi! What's with those last words?

"Koneko-chan, what's happening?"

"Sona-kaichou makes terrible cakes that can cause (puke)… relentless food poisoning. Which explains our current… (puke) … condition…"

Are you for real?! So Sona's cakes are that deadly? If what she said is true, then that means, Kiba and the others might be suffering too.

I was about to contact Kiba where out of the blue, a teal magic circle appeared in the living room which revealed 2 familiar faces.

"My apologies everyone. I came too late."

"See what I mean kaichou? I told you we should have bought a cake instead of making one."

"Sona kaichou and Tsubaki-san? Perfect timing."

"Uuu… I hope you have an antidote for this Sona. (puke)..."

"I do. Unfortunately, there're a few ingredients that we need to get a hold of for this cure. And thus, could you lend me Ise-kun for this quest? A bit of man power would prove essential."

"Eh? What about Saji and Nagisa?"

"I've asked for their assistance, but both are busy with their assignments. I hope it's not too troublesome for you Ise-kun."

"No, not at all. Hang in there ladies, I'll be back soon. Tia, could you come here please?"

"Yes Ise?"

"I'll be away for a while; could you help me look after them?"

"Not a problem. Ara? So many buckets."

"It seems that the dragon king is immune to the effects of my cake. Let us make haste Ise-kun."

(Timeskip)

According to Sona, there are 3 main ingredients that we need to obtain for the cure. We've arrived at what seems to be the familiar forest. How can I tell? For one thing, the red sky.

"What's 1st on the list kaichou?"

"Let's see…. Ah! We need some…"

"YO! Sitri-sama, what brings you here? The full moon is not until next week."

Oho? Satooji-san?

"Greetings familiar master. We're looking for some blue fungi for an antidote. Where could we find one?"

"Ah… for that, you need to climb up the conifers at the north. And be warry of sprite dragons. They tend to be territorial of their mushrooms."

"Understood. Let's go."

After about 15 minutes of trekking, we finally arrived at the conifer woods that Satooji-san spoke of. And on the branches, blue-coloured mushrooms in various shapes and sizes.

"Seems easy enough, and not a single dragon in sight."

As Sona and Tsubaki-san flew up to the branch for the harvest, a bolt of lightning struck in between them out of nowhere.

BBZZZTTT!

"Sona! Tsubaki-san! Look out!"

A young sprite dragon! And he doesn't look happy.

"Tsubaki! Battle positions!"

"Understood. Mirror Alice!"

What? A sacred gear? With another bolt fired, Tsubaki made a giant mirror appeared in front of her which shattered as it was hit by the attack. But moments later, the bolt was repelled and doubled in power as it bounced off the mirror.

"What was that?"

"Tsubaki's sacred gear, Mirror Alice. It repels and doubles the damage of an attack it receives."

"Wow! Nice weapon you have there, fuku-kaichou."

Thanks to her sacred gear, the dragon fled back into the woods as we resumed our harvest.

"Great! So what's next?"

(Timeskip)

This time, we arrived at an empty beach. What could we find here?

"I hope you brought your swimwear Ise-kun."

"What? My friends' lives are at stake and you ask me to go for a swim?!"

I couldn't help but blurt that out which made both ladies giggle at my reaction.

"Our next ingredient is down there, a purple sea urchin."

Oh, that explains why.

"Erm… you two don't happen to have a spare now would you?"

As both ladies changed into their one piece swimsuits, Sona made a pair of boxers and a changing room appear.

"There you go. Hurry up now, we don't have time to waste."

As I changed into my boxers, I made my way to the waters to meet up with Sona and Tsubaki-san. We then began our search among the reef. To be honest, if we weren't on a mission right now, I could just enjoy the vast, beautiful reefs forever. Ooh! That looks promising.

"I found one!"

"Nice work Ise-kun. Bring it to shore."

With the sea urchin stored, we made our way to the next location for our last ingredient. What could we need? Snake skin? Some mystical herb?

(timeskip)

"You have got to be joking…."

"What? Our last ingredient is here."

"In the supermarket?!"

Yep! We're currently waiting in line to pay up for a bottle of golden, sweet, delicious honey. Quite anti-climactic if you ask me.

"That will be 500 yen miss."

"Here you go."

"Thank you, please come again."

And that marked the end of our quest. As she prepared a teleportation circle, Tsubaki-san came to me and whispered: "To be honest Ise-kun, we only need 2 of the ingredients."

"Eeeh! So what's the honey for?"

"Well, it'll make it easier for Rias-buchou and the others to drink of course."

Oookaay… somehow that made more sense.

(Timeskip)

As we returned, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan laid on the couches as the student council duo brewed the antidote. As for myself, I was in charge of passing napkins to my beloved, who as Tia refers as 'Still sending her offerings to the porcelain God'.

"There there Rias, let it all out."

"Urghhh…. Thanks Ise…cough! I'm fine now."

As we made it to the living room, we're greeted by cups of some very questionable… blue sludge.

"I've made several cups of it. Don't worry, I've added some honey in it."

"Uuurghh…if you say so…"

GULP GULP GULP

Without warning, everyone's bodies began to glow and tremble vigorously. What's going on? A side effect?

"Kaichou? What is this?"

"Not to worry, the enzymes of the antidote are at work."

As minutes passed, the 3 girls stood up with relieved faces as they approached us.

"We're back to normal."

"Finally! The puking can stop."

"Great that you're cured. We'll take our leave now Rias. good bye."

But before the duo could take another step, Rias emitted her deadly crimson aura which send chills down our spines.

"Sona… before you leave, let's make this clear."

"H-hai?"

Oho? The student council president, is nervous? That's new.

"You, are never to bake again… until you learn how to make PROPER cakes. Understood?"

"B-but, one-sama liked my cakes."

"EEEHH! Maou Levithan-sama loves them? Just what kind of digestive system does she have?"

"I don't care, if your sister loves them. We don't! Look at what it has done to us!"

"Ok ok, understood. Bye bye."

In a flash, both student council leaders left the area. As for myself, today has been rather, interesting.

"Oh well, that aside, great that everyone has recovered. So… what would you 3 like to do today?"

It was then my 3 fellow devils gave me wide grins and tugged my arms to the bathroom.

"A nice bath would be great. Come on Ise, Akeno and I can wash your back."

"Ufufu! Let this be a reward for your hard work."

"I want to take a bath with senpai as well."

Oh crap. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?! With zero chances of escaping, I could only surrender as my harem mates dragged me to my doom upstairs. Wish me luck…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: We're not in Kuoh anymore.**

(Issei POV)

It was a Saturday morning when I headed for the mailbox. As I went through the letters delivered to us, one envelope in particular stood out from the rest. Probably because it had my name on it.

"Ise, where are you? Ara, who is it from?"

"It's anonymous. But it said something about some sort of witchcraft happening in town."

As I explained to Rias regarding what I've read, she pondered for a moment before speaking up.

"This calls for a club meeting. Ise, why don't you call Yuuto and the church trio over. I'll inform Akeno and Koneko about this."

"Are we really going to investigate? It could be a trap."

"Nonsense. We could use some material for our club report."

(time skip)

"Glad to have everyone here. Later in the evening, we'll be heading to the town square in search of witchcraft activity. Now, I apologize for taking up your weekend but our club is required to file up reports for the school."

"Not to worry Buchou. Kiba Yuuto is at your service."

"Count us in. Ain't that right Irina?"

"Yup yup! Leave it to us Rias-san."

With everyone's approval, we switched to our uniforms and make way to our target location. From what I could decipher from my letter, it said that the townsfolk started to disappear as they enter the square. As of now, we've arrived at the outer part of the mentioned location.

"Hmm…. awfully quiet around here."

"Especially on a Saturday afternoon."

"Uuu… I'm scared Xenovia-san."

We've got various responds from the church trio. However, Rias noticed an odd phenomenon ahead of us.

"What is that… a barrier?"

"You felt it too Akeno? It must be some sort of… magic field."

"No matter. We'll head straight for it together. Everyone stay tight now."

Like the leader we knew, Rias lead us through the barrier which seems to envelope us as we passed through. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. Apart from the sudden fog that is.

"Where are we? This fog is so thick."

"Perhaps we should head back. It's not worth risking for a mere report."

With our master's permission, we've decided to leave the area before… Damn! I spoke too soon.

"Wha-? The barrier, it's gone!"

"You mean; we're trapped?"

Slowly as the fog subsides, much of the towns buildings revealed themselves to us. Perhaps we've returned after all.

"It's still too quiet. Where is everybody?"

"I don't like this. Look! The mall! Maybe there's someone in there."

We ran towards the front doors which showed an abandoned scenery inside the structure. Many of the facilities were vandalized and painted with graffiti. It's almost as if a riot happened here.

"Did a zombie outbreak occurred here?"

"Who did this?"

Koneko-chan then got her cat ears out as she sensed a foreign presence among us.

"Buchou, we're not alone."

"UFUFU! We have visitors. Welcome to my humble home."

From the shadows, a cloaked figure stood out as she introduced herself.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to my town!?"

"I am Morgana. Sworn nemesis of Merlin and the grand witch of Camelot. I must admit though, you mortals are a simple lot."

Morgana? Grand witch? What?

"As for your second question, let's say your people are trapped in this pocket dimension I've created."

"Release us witch!"

"I could do that. Or…"

KYAA!

"ASIA!"

"Guh! Let go of me!"

"KYAA! Michael-sama! We're in need of assistance!"

"Xenovia! Irina!"

"UFUFUFUFU! Such adorable young ladies you have with you. They're mine now."

"Hold on! We're coming!"

POOF!

No… Irina…. Xenovia…. Asia….

"ISE! Snap out of it!"

"SHE GOT ASIA, RIAS! We have to go after her."

HUG

"I know my dear. I want to save them too. But we need to plan our next move 1st before we move out."

Thanks to her assuring words, I've managed to calm myself and stay focused.

"So what should we do buchou? They could be anywhere."

With haste, Rias scanned her surroundings for any possible clues.

"There! I sense something."

Moving towards the said direction, we came across what looks like a door knob attached to the wall. A secret entrance? Why is it out in the open like that?

"Should we go in?"

"No Ise, it might be a trap."

"What other choice do we have?"

I understand that we might end up surrounded or have our asses kicked if we enter. But it may also lead us to the church trio. As for my master, she couldn't help but massage her temples as she reconsidered the available options.

"Sigh. Very well. But stay close my servants. We don't know what will we meet inside. Akeno!"

"Hai buchou."

As Akeno-san unsealed the hidden door, it swung wide open which revealed a dark hallway behind it. I have to admit; we couldn't see much despite our night vision.

"To think that even us devils have difficulty navigating this hallway. Just how dark is this place?"

"Koneko, can you sense anything?"

"Hmm… it's faint but… OW! Senpai!"

"Oh, sorry Koneko-chan."

She must be in her nekomata mode since I accidentally stepped on her tail.

"Look! Over there!"

Could it be? That green light, there's no doubt about it!

"Twilight healing. Hang on Asia! We're coming!"

As the light intensifies, we're met with a cluttered room filled with various equipment. Weapons, jewellery, even devices which I've never seen before. There was even a pair of white wings with blue scales among the said artefacts.

"R-rias, aren't these the…"

"Divine Dividing? The Harkuryukou's sacred gear? But, that could only mean…"

"Mean what? These are Vali's sacred gear aren't they?"

Akeno-san then explained.

"If one's sacred gear is removed… then the host would be…gone."

You can't be serious… the light we just saw, don't tell me…

"No way… we're too late..."

On one of the shelves lie a pair of silver rings with a faint emerald glow emitting from them.

"Asia-chan's Twilight Healing… then that means…"

"It can't be. ASIA!"

My tears were flooding as I thought the inevitable happened.

"Ise-san!"

"…. Asia?"

"Ise-san! Buchou-san! Everyone! I'm here!"

That voice. It's Asia's. And it's coming from…

"Ise-kun! Over here! Asia-chan is alive!"

As I made it back to the two rings, Asia's voice spoke up as if she's by our side.

"Asia! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ise-san. Morgana-san trapped me in my sacred gear. A few others were stuck in their own as well. We have to save them."

If that's true, that could only mean…

"Hyoudou Issei. Fancy seeing you around here."

"V-vali?"

"Yeah… embarrassing I know. Listen, that witch wears a pendent that traps sacred gear users in their own equipment, leaving them immobile but very much alive. This might be weird to ask from you but erm.."

"Say no more, I'll break that pendant. you stay here."

"Heh! Go get'em my rival."

"Asia, what about Xenovia and Irina?"

"Morgana-san took them somewhere else. She did mention something about releasing a certain monster to our dimension."

Monster? Somehow Rias grew frantic as soon as she heard about that monster part.

"W-what's wrong Rias?"

"Ise! We have to stop her! And fast!"

"What? Sigh… Akeno-san? What's happening?

With the most solemn tone she could put out, Akeno-san gave her reply.

"She's going to awaken Triexhea…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The gateway opens…**

(Issei POV)

"Trihexa? Who the hell is that?"

Rias could barely come out with words for her reply. Thus, Kiba decided to answer.

"The apocalypse beast. 666 Trihexa. The bringer of Judgement day!"

"Judgement day? As in the end of the world?"

Everyone nodded nervously. Damn!

"Then we have to stop her! Let's go!"

"But wait Ise! Something's not right."

"Where is Morgana going to find all that power to unseal it? It took God all his power to lock up that monster."

"If I may interrupt-"

We then turn towards Vali in his Divine dividing.

"-by collecting enough relics and artefacts, it is said that one could smelt them into the World Key. Which in turn could unseal or unlock any gateway."

"She must be after our sacred gears and the holy swords. Come my servants!"

(Scene break)

Pass the hallways, we came across what appears to be a summoning pit. In front of us were…

"Ise! Rias-buchou!"

"Save us!"

…our missing companions chained on stone pillars with the witch conjuring some sort of spell.

"Tch! Can't you leave a woman alone for once?!"

"Release them Morgana! Or face my wrath!"

"That's some courage you have there, Gremory Princess. But I guess it be more fun for you to grab them yourself."

"I warned you. Ise!"

"Leave it to me! Boosted gear!"

[Boost!]

"The Boosted Gear? What coincidence! I suppose you met your rival among my collection."

"Make this easy for us witch. Release my friends or you'll deal with me!"

"Hmph! Arrogant brat. To think that you survived after all this time."

"Survive? What'd you mean?"

"UFUFUFU!"

"ANSWER ME!"

Morgana then phased towards us and held onto my neck. Cough!

"ISE!"

"Oho? Did I forget mention? The reason only one of you could live?"

This is bad! I can feel her nails digging into my throat as she continued to crush my neck.

"Let him go!"

"If I've not mistaken, I might have left a certain curse to your mother one fateful night. No particular reason of course. I was after your sacred gear."

"Cough! You bitch…"

"Ufufu! How is she? Doing well? I guess I'll just leave it to Trihexa then."

DON!

As a wave of destruction was shot at us, Morgana release me and phased towards Xenovia and Irina. Thankfully I was caught by Koneko-chan mid-air.

"You! So it was you who almost killed Ise. I'll never forgive you!"

"For you to make Okaa-sama and Otou-sama cry. You're the worst kind of woman!"

Both Onee-sama's released their aura in fury. Not to be out done, I followed suit. For Kaa-san to suffer like that. Unacceptable!

"Ddraig! I'm counting on you!"

[Understood. Go nuts partner.]

"Rias! permission to promote!"

"Do it!"

"Right then. Promotion. Knight!"

As a knight, I made my way to Morgana and grabbed her by her collar. She isn't getting away this time.

"Oooohhh… how ferocious of you."

WHOOSSH!

"Ah damn it! Come back here!"

"You can't catch what you can't touch. My phasing spell leaves my body intangible to you lesser mortals. In the meantime, AWAKEN! APOCOLYPSE BEAST, 666 TRIHEXA!"

Within seconds, a ton of holy relics came flying from the hallway into the pit as they landed neatly onto some magic circle.

"GASP! Kiba! Catch Asia and Vali!"

"GAH! Got them! Huh? They're glowing. Wha-?"

GAAAHHH! My arm! It burns!

[Partner! The Gateway! We have to seal it! All of the relics and sacred gears are reacting to it. Trihexa will arrive soon!]

"Akeno-san! Could you try to seal the portal?!"

"I'll try! Cover me Rias!"

An all-out battle occurred between us and the grand witch. But despite our strength in numbers and overall power, this old hag is on a different league.

"Foolish brats. I've fought millions of opponents throughout my 900 years. What you lack is experience!"

DON! BZZTT!

"Protego Maxima!"

Somehow my shield charm managed to fend off her thunderbolt.

"Heh! I thought that felt familiar. You had the Elder wand with you."

Moments later, cracks began to form within the pit as we can hear roars and growls coming from the gateway.

"It's no use, I can't close it!"

Don't give up Akeno-san! There has to be a-

DING!

"Akeno-san! Try switching the relics!"

"Are you sure Ise-kun?"

"Guh! It's our only chance!"

As the rest of us fended off Morgana's attacks, Akeno-san started rearranging the relics from their original places. In theory, this should disrupt the portal and prevent the beast from entering our world.

"Done!"

"You fools! Look at what you've done!"

The cracks in the pit continued to shatter. But Trihexa could no longer be heard. Instead…..

WHOOSSSHH!

"The Gateway, it's sucking us in!"

"Hang on! Everyone!"

[Partner! Apparently changing the relic's alignment only redirects the gateway's function and destination. It will close soon, so try to hang on.]

Everyone somehow managed to remain away from the pit. What's more, Kiba even managed to free Xenovia and Irina. However, …

"Kyaaa! ISE!"

"RIAS!"

"Red haired bitch! If I'm going in, I'm taking you with me!"

"Grab my hand Rias!"

The gateway's vortex became stronger as it dragged Morgana and Rias into it. Right as it was about to close, I managed to dive into it with Akeno-san and Koneko-chan tagging behind me.

"Ise-kun! Minna (Friends)!"

Those were the last words I heard from Kiba after we entered the gateway…

 **TO BE CONTINUED… SEQUEL COMING UP SOON.**


End file.
